I Do, but They Don't Know
by alexzangel
Summary: HPHG.Chapter 31up final chapter! AN important to story facts: Hermione invites Harry to spend the summer with her. A series of events lead them to discover that they do indeed like each other. They go behind the backs of everyone they know and do the unth
1. Contemplation Nation

**As I A/N: WELCOME to my second HHR fanfic as well as second fanfic hope you like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Harry Potter but if I did the sixth book wouldn't have been HPGW&HGRW**

Harry Potter had been sitting in a corner of his bedroom for a while now. It was just after their sixth year. He had boarded the train home and felt the pain of what had happened to Professor Dumbledore. He had contact with other people from Hogwarts that included Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. All of their letters sounded a lot like this though:

**Dear Harry, **

**How are you feeling? You know you shouldn't blame yourself for the death of Dumbledore. It was Professor Snape that killed him not you. So don't blame yourself and call me if you think otherwise. 555-0624**

The other letters that were from Ron were kind of like that but were more dancing around the truth. He used tactics that were a little less than obvious occasionally throwing in hints and questioning why he had broken up with Ginny. This was the most complicated situation of all he had been going in and out with it the few days he had been at Privet Drive. Sure Ginny was his girlfriend at Hogwarts. There was the good things about the relationship she made him laugh…. For a little while before Dumbledore had died. Then she was good looking…but then Harry wasn't shallow so he should look for more qualities in a girl. Then he realized something sure he knew Ginny and that roaring that he heard in his chest of an animal unlike the one he knew was just lust. How could he like a girl who looked like his own mother? Then he asked himself the question how could he kiss a girl that looked like his mother? Then he went even further asking himself questions like: What did he really know about her… besides her name? That's when he realized one thing no matter what happened in life. Though he had no experience with love he knew that this was not it and that even though she thought that they would get back together at some point he knew already after two days and sixteen hours of contemplation. Out of the blue he decided that he was going to call Hermione after all she had given him her house phone number. Even though it was the middle of the night he decided to chance it. There would be no other opportunity considering how the Dursley's were. They would barely allow him enough food to keep himself alive so what would possess them to think they would allow him to use the phone. He crept downstairs after thinking for a while and was a little bit worried. Over the summer the Dursley's had gotten a dog. Just another way of frightening the wits off of him but boy was he going to be happy when he was finally 17 because he would have the better assurance of not getting jumped and mauled to death. He hopped down the last stair and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that Rover was actually tied up outside on the fencepost. He picked up the receiver and dialed the number he had read of the paper. As the phone was ringing he heard someone pick up a receiver at the other end.

"Who the hell is calling me this late at night?" the voice of someone utterly familiar barked into the phone. The supposedly somewhat chipper Hermione that he knew had disappeared and here was the current her apparently grouchy.

"Sorry. It's Harry" he said quite lamely a little bit nervous for some reason.

"Oh..it's you Harry! I didn't…expect for you to call so soon." she said. He could tell that she was stifling a yawn.

"So how are you?" he said not knowing what to say.

"Isn't that what I should be asking you!" Hermione said.

"Yeah I guess." He said growing depressed.

They spent the next half hour talking about different subjects at that point Hermione had learned not to bother Harry at all about their previous year.

"Hey, guess what!" Harry said during the end of the conversation.

"What" Hermione said at the other end of the line.

"I got over Ginny!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"Really?" Hermione said.

"Really" Harry responded.

After a long pause Hermione asked Harry a question

"My family and I am having a barbeque tomorrow. Would you like to come over? My family and I could pick you up!"

"Sure!" Harry said immediately and told her the address of the Dursley's. Sure he just wanted a chance to get out of the house but it also was the chance to spend time in the summer with one of his best friends of all time. What more could he ask for?...

**A/N: Don't forget to review and tell me what you think and if I should continue. I think the relationship between the two of them will develop in chapter three or four. Once again review and give me lots of constructive criticism.**


	2. Meeting A Different You

Hermione on the other end of the telephone hung up the phone. She held her hand over her chest as she thought she heard the thumping of someone in the family waking up. Her family wasn't strict it was just that her parents both being dentists liked to have sleep for an odd amount of hours. They even liked it that way during the weekend…talk about dedication.

'There was dedication' Hermione thought 'and then there was obsession'. A fine line that almost everyone had crossed in her family. She crept up the stairs past her parents' room at the head of the footing. Then she came to her room which was still kept lit by a lamp in one color. She looked around her room and changed into her night clothes and drifted of to sleep dreaming of what she thought tomorrow would be like.

She woke up to the smell of her father's cooking…pancakes. Hermione herself had inherited her mother's bad cooking skills. She had managed to do what they called impossible in the culinary world when she burnt a boiled egg. Instead of going downstairs towards the smell which was were her stomach was telling her to go she traveled to her parents' room where she knew she could get her mother alone. It would be easier to get her trust and then they would double team against their father. She did that for almost everything that she really wanted or needed…_Hogwarts, A History_….clothes…boys (though very limited)…and the list goes on. She tapped on the oak door and when she heard her mother say

"Come in!" She opened it.

She was sitting down and brushing her hair at the vanity.

"Yes!" she said when she saw it was Hermione.

"I kind of invited a friend to the family barbecue and I was wondering if we could pick him up!" Hermione said in a small voice.

"Him? Who's the him?" she said now turning to her.

"You remember Harry." Hermione said.

"Ohhhhhhhhh. Harryy…" her mother said acting as if it was the most obvious thing in the world now.

"It's not like that!" Hermione said trying to avoid the subject.

"Yeah. Then why did you instantly try to brush it off and then why did you try to avoid the subject. Huh."

Her mother gave her a knowing stare one that would make her tell all her secrets. That's why she used it to because it always worked.

"Okay so maybe I like Harry a little but that doesn't mean that you should go broadcasting to the world."

"Okay we can go pick him up. Where does he live?" her mother asked.

Hermione responded:

Number 4 Privet Drive

Surrey

"Okay we'll go get him after breakfast….and after I talk to your dad." She added as an afterthought. They walked downstairs as the smell of the pancakes became unbearable to ignore.

"Hermione wants to invite her friend to the family picnic!" her mother started as they sat down to their food.

"Well she can but she better have the best behavior towards Aunt Margaret and cousin Monique."

"Okay Aunt Margaret s negotiable but…Monique?...she's actually coming!" Hermione said disbelievingly.

"Yes, she's coming and no more fights in the pool with her." Her father said.

"I agree but if she starts something I will retaliate." Hermione said.

He stared at her okay. She finished up her breakfast and got ready for the day. She put on her bikini for later on in the day and on top of that a halter top, some denim shorts, and a heart necklace that she had gotten for her birthday and slipped her feet into the sandals by her door. She then pulled her hair back into a pony tail and headed downstairs as her parents had called and said they were leaving. As she walked to the car she said thought wow as the realization came to mind. "I like Harry

**A/N: So what do you think of this section of this chapter**

Harry heard the doorbell ring and was on his way to the door to answer it. He knew it was most likely Hermione but at the same time wasn't sure. Then he heard the sound of Dudley. Yes Dudley actually had a sound now. He had eaten enough now to have his own classification of overweight. His school had given up on his supposed diet system! He heard someone open the door and a low whistle.

"Hey baby." Harry heard Dudley say in his obnoxious way. He decided to go down and save the poor girl who had knocked on the door unsuspectingly. He headed downstairs and saw the girl Dudley was harassing. Once again Harry wasn't shallow but for anyone to that was as beautiful as her to like someone so Dudleyish. She was tan and was wearing a halter top and denim shorts that covered a bikini and then he noticed that she had the most amazing brown eyes…like orbs of chocolate…they were like..

"Hermione" Harry said.

"Yeah." She said turning her head.

"It's…you…look great." He told her.

"Thanks" said Hermione blushing.

"Dad!" Dudley yelled across the hall getting the attention of his father Vernon Dursley who came bursting into the room.

"Who are you?" Vernon asked

"She's one of the freaks from his school." Dudley responded for her.

"Your going to get out of my house! This instant, I don't want vermin like you contaminating it." Vernon spat back.

"We won't trust me because we are leaving the house." Hermione said

"What do you mean we? He can't leave he has that bloody protection thing! He has gardening to do for us still!" Vernon replied angrily.

"Actually he can you see today is his 17th birthday and as of today he no longer has protection here. As for your gardening hire somebody trained to do the job."

"It's my 17th birthday." Harry said apparently lost.

At that point Hermione's parents had come up to the doorway and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"He's coming with us!" Hermione's mom spoke up.

Harry went up the stairs and got his trunk that he had left upstairs. He then went and put into the car leaving a shocked Vernon who quickly got over it anyway and just as they were leaving said:

"Good riddance"


	3. Telling it All and Letting it Fall

**A/N: So this is the chapter that everyone has been asking for. Thanks for all the reviews guys it really inspires me to write more!**

After leaving Vernon in his angry stupor they stuffed Harry's trunk into the back of their Expedition (A/N I love that kind of car). They started of towards the long drive back to the house. Before they went home though they went and picked up a few things for the barbecue.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Granger for taking me in like this." Harry said.

"No problem, anything for Hermione's friend." Mrs. Granger replied. She snickered silently while everyone in the car that wasn't driving turned their head to look at her weirdly at her sudden outburst.

"What?" Mrs. Granger said

"Nothing mum. Nothing." Hermione said. She leaned her head back and breathed out while Harry directed a question towards her. Harry turned and just looked at her and then he noticed something different about her.

"Hey Herms…?"

"Please don't call me Herms! I hate that name!" Hermione grumbled.

"Okay then why do you let Ron call you that!" Harry retorted.

"I think that after telling someone that they have the emotional range of a teaspoon you should stop insulting them!"

"So what do you want me to call you for short then?" Harry said.

She was silent.

"Or I could pull a Malfoy and start calling you Granger?"

"Heck no!" Hermione said. Harry was stuck in thought for a second.

"Mione?"

"Yes Harry what was your question?" Hermione said finally accepting something.

"Oh yea… what'd you do to your hair?" Harry asked

"My hair?... Oh well it kind of tamed out for some odd reason. As for the streaks of blond I kind of started to make this potion because I was experimenting and the cauldron was a little bit faulty…guess we should have taken Percy's theory on cauldron bottoms seriously. Anyway the cauldron I was using couldn't take the potion and it spilled everywhere in the basement. The basements clean its just that my hair is now all these different shades. I think it's permanent… for now… at least I love it and this is the only way my mom was going to let me have it anyway." She then whispered:

"I seriously like it but you should have seen the fit me mum had when she saw that my teeth weren't their regular size!" She said raising her eyebrows. Then Harry said,

"Oh yeah I remember Malfoy knocked with that engorgement curse." Harry said.

"We're here!" They heard Mrs. Granger say.

Harry was truly amazed this house was very nice. It was two stories and it had lots of space. It also had this homey feeling that he had never felt before. True he felt this too at Hogwarts but there's a big difference between castle and actual house. He could already see the massive amount of cars lined up outside.

"How did they get inside without you being here?" Harry asked.

"We have a secret location already for a key! Everyone in the family knows it except the really distant ones that we talk to like once a year." Hermione answered behind him. He jumped slightly.

"Geez Mione. Don't sneak up on somebody like that." He grabbed his trunk which Hermione had been struggling with and asked her.

"Why were you carrying my really heavy trunk! You could break something!" Harry said. Harry started to try to lift it.

"Who can't lift it now?" Hermione retorted.

"I thought I could okay." Harry said.

"I have a better idea instead of trying to outdo each other you grab one end I'll grab the other." Hermione said.

"Okay Hermione!" They each grabbed an end an tested it out. It proved to be easier but still just as tiring. They hoisted it up towards the door as Hermione's parents were still over at the car getting the rest of the supplies they needed. Hermione rang the doorbell four times and someone answered the door.

"Can't you just ring the doorbell like a regular person." A voice said.

"Monique." Hermione said bitterly. Monique realizing who it was replied.

"Herms." Once again Hermione flinched.

"Who might you be?" Monique continued turning her eyes at Harry. Hermione knew that look. She was scared for any boy or man or dog that came within a 10 mile radius of that look. Right now she could tell she had her sights set on Harry.

'I mean who wouldn't like Harry. I mean of course when I think about it I've liked him since third year. His personality. I just admire all that is Harry I guess. I think it also helps that he has a great body too and eyes. Wait I need to say something back'

"He might be Harry. Harry and I have this big trunk which needs to be moved before it falls on your foot. So I suggest you move out of the way." She stepped out of the way which was about the smart thing to do because the second they got into the house they dropped it on to the tile. Hermione shook out her hands trying to regain the circulation lost.

"Come on" Hermione said. She carried his trunk with him behind her helping to pull the weight.

"Well we just moved into the house two months ago apparently since we were still in school so the only rooms done are mine, my parents, the bathroom, and the library. Since none of those spaces are available you have to sleep with me in my room. That okay with you."

"Yeah that's perfect!" Harry said. 'Strangely I don't have a problem with this. I guess I should since we're you know boy and girl and things happen. Then something tells me that this is Hermione and then something else is saying that there's something else there too. Like why do I feel like I can tell here anything and everything? Cause you do tell her everything you prat. I mean everything besides what happened with Dumbledore. Everything that I know I want her to know too. So is this like a liking her better and more than Ginny thing? No. I already said I didn't ever like Ginny. So this is like me finally liking someone I think more than that but whatever floats your boat'

"Harry!" Hermione said waving her hands in front of his face. "Are you okay, you zoned out for a while."

"Yeah I'm great." Harry told her reassuringly. They were now in her room.

"Hey no pink! I can live with this!" Harry said.

"Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to like pink." Hermione told him. "Besides I love blue you know my birthstone. So I settle for a pale blue."

"Hey Herms…your mum wants you!" Monique shouted.

"I swear she calls me that just to annoy me." Hermione said as she went downstairs.

She went downstairs and saw her mom in the backyard starting to light the grill for her dad.

"Yeah mum you wanted me!" Hermione said.

"I didn't call you Hermione." She said trying to figure out how to turn the dial on the gas grill.

"Here mom let me do it!" Hermione said. She went over to the grill and turned the knobs and grabbed the lighter of the table on the side and they instantly had a fire ready for cooking. So maybe Hermione was a little better at cooking than her mother.

"Now to find Monique!" Hermione said under her breath. She started looking all over the house and she was nowhere and then all of a sudden she found herself being pulled into the bathroom. Hermione started to yell until she felt a hand clamp over her mouth. She licked it and the person withdrew their hand. She turned around and saw the person she had been looking for:

"Monique? Why'd you lie my mom didn't call me!" Hermione started furiously. Monique wasn't paying attention though she just asked.

"Tell me what you know about Harry?"

"First he's my friend. He likes sports such as……wait why am I telling you this?" Hermione started and then asked the question aloud.

"Tell me you know you will eventually!" Monique said

"Before you go and hold that over my head. Let me tell you something I don't care! I won't tell you!" Hermione said.

"Why not!" Monique asked her voice getting louder.

"Because" Hermione said.

"Because…" Monique pushed her raising her voice higher than ever before.

"You are an asshole. You use guys and then when you've milked them for all their worth you give up on them. I love Harry and I'm not going to let that happen!"

"You love Harry" Monique said.

"She loves me!" she heard a voice that sounded really familiar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All of a sudden Harry had heard a scream and he thought it sounded like Hermione. Actually that it was Hermione's because after all of the battles that they had fought together he should know it by now. Not that she screamed excessively or anything.

He walked down the hallway in the direction of the screaming. It led towards the bathroom. He pressed his ear towards the door. He knew that there was no excuse for snooping but then he just needed to know. He heard the sound start to increase and had to pull his ears away from the door. He heard the last bits of information

"Why not!" Monique asked her voice getting louder.

"Because" Hermione said.

"Because…" Monique pushed her raising her voice higher than ever before.

"You are an asshole. 'He couldn't believe he actually heard Hermione curse.'

"You use guys and then when you've milked them for all their worth you give up on them. I love Harry and I'm not going to let that happen!"

"You love Harry" Monique said.

"She loves me!" Harry shouted in disbelief. 'Wow that's a great feeling.' He didn't realize that the bathroom door had indeed opened and that Hermione had ran out of the way. Then Harry realized something:

She hadn't wanted him to know. At least not that way!

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story review and tell me what you think. I already have ideas for the next chapter where Harry and Hermione definitely get together. It's already in my head I just need to get it in the computer and to you guys! Alexzangel**


	4. Embarrasing Truths Sometimes

**A/N: Started it this morning but had a lot of free time during class so you can thank all of my teachers for assigning no work.**

After Harry realized her absence in the bathroom he looked up and saw Monique who was still standing there.

"…and I love her too." Harry said. He got up brushed down the stairs past Crookshanks and went downstairs. He had secretly wondered where that cat had been all of this time. He went downstairs and caught a glimpse of Hermione's back but then it disappeared. He met up with her mom along the way who was setting up the sodas.

"Harry if you have swim trunks go join Hermione in the pool!" her mother said.

"Yeah okay." Harry told her. He now knew where Hermione was and how to get her. He went through his trunk and dumped all the contents onto the floor. He searched until he found the swim trunks that he had used on the Triwizard tournament. He changed out of the baggy clothes that Dudley had left him and into the swim trunks. He walked downstairs and heard a wolf whistle which came from as he turned around. Monique.

"You sure you like her? Because I'm better than her!"

"Look I don't know you…" Harry said then added, "…but you seem to be the bitchiest cousin and belong with my cousin and that's not a good thing." He continued walking until he came to the pool and saw Hermione in it also surrounded by what he thought to be the rest of her cousins. He traveled and fought the currents of the water to where they were playing with a water volleyball.

"Hermione?" Harry said distracting her from the ball that someone was throwing her way to catch. "Why did you run away like that?"

"Really it's none of your business. So just leave me alone." Hermione said. Since they were throwing the ball her way she got bonked in the head with it.

"Jake! You just can't throw a ball near someone's head when they're not looking it's not polite and someone could get seriously injured!" Hermione reprimanded.

"Sorry!" he apologized, "I thought you were looking." Hermione turned back to Harry.

"Like I said none of your business. You weren't even supposed to hear that." Hermione shouted.

"Well I did okay!" Harry said shouting back. He looked very angry.

"Don't yell at me okay." Hermione said tears starting to show in her eyes.

"Sorry Mione. I shouldn't have yelled at you, but you ran off. I wanted to say I do too."

Hermione turned back around ignoring the water volleyball with her cousins.

"You do?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

She jumped Harry in the water and kissed him on the cheek. In the end both of them ended up underwater in the deep end.

"Hey" Hermione said when they came up out of the water.

"Hey yourself!" Harry said back as a reply

"Hey dinner's ready!" They heard the voice of Hermione's father say. They gathered in the line of the other family members. Hermione passed Harry a plate and a fork and as they passed she passed him spoons filling plates with pidgeon peas and rice, stewed fish, okra, barbecued ribs and chicken, and plenty of macaroni and cheese.

The food was mouthwatering that as they moved down the line she increasred the speed. They finally moved down the line and Hermione took them to a table. She sat down and said:

"Harry these are my cousins Katherine, Joey, Francesca, and you already met Jake." Signaling to the other teens at the table.

"So what's with you and Monique?" Harry asked.

She sighed and took a bite of her barbecue chicken and began the story.

"It started the day I met her. She came over from America. Of course she's lived everywhere I can think of Denmark, Norway, Ireland, Australia… wherever you can

think of she's been there and that has made her spoiled. All of those places and we were the same age when I met her…ten. Whenever she came over we always had a fight about something or other. Then one time when we were at our old house which had a pool too she started talking about how I wasn't worth anything that I only had my books. That I would never have anything more and that it'd be a miracle one day if I ever got married because I was that ugly. So then there was the day when I had enough or my magic had enough…I don't know which one but the next thing I saw was her in the deep end of the pool. She did the same thing to my dog too. Her name was Gypsy." Harry was gaping at her. Not only for the nasty things that Monique had said to her but the things that she had done back.

"So that's why you hate her so much!

Wait…you knocked her into the pool!" Harry said.

"Yeah it's not like she was hurt seriously. One bruise but she burst out crying like it was a big deal. It was only the deep end and she had taken swimming lessons before!" Harry was still staring at her.

"You know you're beautiful right?" Harry asked.

"No and thank you it's nice to hear sometimes." Hermione said to him while blushing.

"Come on let's finish eating so we can go back to the pool in a while." She finished her food in record speed and said goodbye to her cousins. She grabbed his hand an led him upstairs. Seeing the state of her floor she shrieked.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that! Was looking for my swim trunks and they were at the very bottom of my trunk." He started picking up all of his clothes some just clothes others more personal (boxers) others sentimental items (his father's cloak.)

"So what are we doing now?" Harry asked once he was done.

"Showing you a picture of Gypsy!" She produced a picture of a blond cockerspaniel that looked like a puppy. Next to her was a younger Hermione by about 6 years. You can tell that she was about ten years old.

"Awww. She looks so cute." Harry said.

"I know that's why I'm mad at Monique!"

"No…I was talking about you!" Harry told her correctingly. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Thanks for the compliment!" she said pulling away.

"Your welcome." Harry said softly. He touched his forehead to hers and they stayed like that for a while.

"Ready to go back down to the…"

"Hermione, Aunt Margaret's here." Hermione's mom said.

"Aunt Margaret!" Hermione said

"What's up with Aunt Margaret?" Harry asked.

"She's Monique's mother!"

"And that speaks for itself." Harry said.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs and see the other terror."

"She's that bad."

"No just as embarrassing as Monique is mean."

"That's bad." Harry said sarcastically.

"No kidding."

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and led him downstairs. She knew that something Aunt Gertrude was going to say was going to be totally uncalled for.

"Hey Aunt Margaret." Hermione said cautiously.

"Hermione…" she said coming over. She hugged her and continued in her ear just loud enough for her and Harry and her mother to hear, "…you've finally grown into a C cup I see."

Hermione's mother snorted into her cup of water and all Harry could say is:

"Really."

Hermione just turned around and glared at Harry. She took of her flip flop and aimed it at Harry who ducked it with his Quidditch skills and turned around and they both started grinning despite their flushed appearance.

**A/N: So what'd you think of this chapter I'll try to come up with something to post tomorrow but no promises. Oh yeah I also added it so you can review without logging in and thanks to all the people who sent me those nice reviews so far. Keep reading.**


	5. It started with Errol

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for all of you. I know that someone says that my grammar was of but honestly I didn't think so but if you want to tell me the many flaws of my story I accept them but don't do so rudely. By the way if any of you were wondering why I don't use Hermione's parents names its because I don't know them so if you know please tell me all I know is it's not Emma and Dan. Sorry I said I was going to update a few days ago but some idiot put some virus into my system.**

"Night mum and dad!" Hermione said. The party had finished an hour ago and they had the best night of their lives. Everything went well except for the embarrassing part with Aunt Margaret. They luckily avoided her the rest of the night by playing with the cousins in the pool.

"Before you head up let me talk to you Hermione." Her mother said.

"Sure. Harry you go up I'll be there in a second."

Hermione followed her mother into the library and closed the door after her.

"Okay I know that we don't have an extra room for him right now so don't take advantage of that…okay." Hermione's mother said.

"Sure mom. Why would I even think of doing something like that?" she said innocently.

"Since you are together now!" "Oh yes I know just be happy your father's a bit daft to things like this."

She walked out of the room and back up the stairs into her room. She saw Harry there already getting changed and closed the door.

'No matter how much I love him I'm not ready to see that.'

She waited a good five minutes and opened the door and went through that to her bathroom . She took a long shower taking time to wash out the chlorine from her hair. She climbed out of the shower and reprimanded herself for not bringing her clothes in there with her. She wrapped a towel around her and ignored the fact that Harry was in the room and went to collect her pajamas. She went back into the bathroom and changed and went back out into her room like nothing happened. She jumped on the other side of the bed and grabbed her pillow and placed it in her lap turning to Harry and smiled.

"What do we tell Ron?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I mean our relationship."

"Why do we have to tell him anything?"

"I don't see the logic in this."

"I mean he's Ron so of course he'll over react about this and he barely listens and jumps right into his assumptions."

"Okay you have a point but when do we really tell him."

"We tell him after Voldemort's over with."

"That's going to be a long time."

"Yeah but it'll be worth it."

"You say that now but when he finds out and we didn't tell him he'll be so pissed off."

"Most likely! Come on I'm tired I'm going to sleep."

They got under the covers and fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They woke up the next morning and saw that it was raining outside. When they got up they realized that it was eleven in the morning and saw a note left by Hermione's parents.

**Dear Harry and Hermione,**

**We saw you sleeping in your room this morning (so adorable cuddling), and decided that we wouldn't wake you up. There's stuff in the kitchen to cook if it's convenient or some cereal if its not. _Don't forget to feed Crookshanks._**

**Love Mom and Dad.**

So she went downstairs and went behind the kitchen counter and got out the cat food and but some in Crookshanks bowl. Harry meanwhile was in the refridgerator getting out eggs and bacon and pancake mix.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as he turned on the stove.

"Uh… cooking breakfast." Harry said stupidly.

She sat there for a while and Harry was starting to get pans out and putting them on the burner to heat up and started cracking eggs into a separate bowl.

"Not that I mind if you do or you don't but aren't you going to help."

"Not really unless you don't want my parents to come home to a kitchen."

"Come on you can't really be that bad at cooking I mean your Hermione Granger… good at everything. I mean you aced potions how can you not know how to cook."

"Well I never really tried because I never had too. Besides I never had a home economics class and do you think I want my dad teaching me…it's more of a mother-daughter type of thing. My mum she doesn't cook a bit."

"Come over here then I'll teach you. Something I actually consider useful."

"Well there's lots of things useful but okay."

She climbed of the chair and went around to help put the eggs in.

"…and I'm not dead yet…and the kitchen is still intact." Harry said jokingly at the breakfast table. Hermione after many trial and error had learned how to cook a meal and it wasn't that bad. Like Harry said though it wasn't all that bad.

All of a sudden a very old Errol flew in through the window and they knew it was most likely. He landed in the garbage can with a muffled thud.

"They really should do something about that bird." Hermione said.

"One day he's going to keel over going to deliver something delivering mail poor thing." Harry said.

They fished him out and put him on the pedestal next to Hedwig. They grabbed the letter out too and began to read it.

Dear Hermione,

How are you doing? Hope everything is going well with the muggles. Well anyway I have something important to ask you. Will you come over to the Burrow as soon as possible. By the way how do you think Harry is?

Love Ron

"You know what?" Harry said

"What?"

"We're in big trouble!"

"Really? How?"

"One Ron doesn't know I'm over here. Two I both realized and remembered that Ron likes you and he's going to talk to you about it when you go over there!"

"He'll get over it once I tell him I don't like him that way! Besides I love you."

"That'll be great…so you think we should surprise them today."

"Yeah lets."

They called Hermione's parents and told them where they were going around noon which was in two hours.

"Well I'm going to go get dressed." Hermione said.

She put on a sundress and some flip flops and let her hair down in it's natural curl. She walked downstairs to see Harry already dressed and ready to go.

"Come on we've got to go catch the Knight Bus."

They climbed the knight bus after Harry held out his hand to summon it.

"Where to?" Stan Shunpike asked.

"The Burrow near St.Catcherspole." Hermione said.

The bus started picking up speed knocking them back in the process against the back of the bus.

"Ow." Hermione said as she was slammed into the back of the bus head first.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Do I look like I'm okay?"

"Well that happened to me once so apparently…no!"

The got off the bus after a few more bumps in the head and where confronted with the Weasley home.

They knocked on the door with their knuckles.

"Hermione." Ron said opening the door.

"Hey Ron." Hermione said smiling back with a little force.

"I brought someone with me." She continued pulling Harry from behind the door frame.

"Hey mate." Harry said waving his hand nervously.

"Where'd you come from?" Ron said.

"With Hermione." Harry said.

"Oh. Well. How are the Dursley's treating you?"

"I'm not at the Dursley's."

"Oh….at Grimmauld then." Ron asked questioningly.

"No…I'm kind of staying at Hermione' s since they kicked me out!"

"You can stay here if you want." Ron offered.

"No thanks, I'm kind of situated over there right now." Harry said thinking of an excuse. Gosh was this getting hard I mean how are they going to keep up with this constant lying. Why was Ron asking so many questions.

"Anyway maybe I could stay with you guys there over this summer." Ron said.

"You can't" Hermione burst out.

"Why not?"

There's not enough space." Hermione said

"I'll sleep with Harry then I don't have to have my own room."

"Of course not we just moved in so my parents don't want a lot of visitors." Hermione said.

"But didn't you just have a family…"

"Alright the new subject." Hermione said not wanting to lie some more and also not wanting to continue this subject,

"Okay, Hermione can I talk to you for a second." Ron asked. "In private." He added seeing Harry."

"Sure." She said eyeing him weirdly knowing what was to come.

A/N: So just review and tell me what you think. Once again sorry for taking so long.

Alexzangel


	6. Your Mistaken

**A/N: MY computer sis back in action so here is the other part that I wrote. Oh yeah and in either the next chapter or the chapter after that they'll start going towards marriage. Harry and Hermione are insistent on it and my fingers are too. LOL **

They walked of separately into his room and closed the door.

"So Hermione…I've been having those feelings for you. I know we fight a lot but if you could give us a chance."

"Ron I'm flattered but no."

He raised his eyebrows.

"No what do you mean no!"

"I mean …I don't like you as more than a friend. All you've done is be mean to me and still you think I'd like you…besides I have someone."

"No seriously why don't you like me?"

"I just told you."

"I refuse to believe that

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He waited five minutes until he heard a door click signaling the closing. Then he raced upstairs and started listening to the conversation.

"So Hermione…I've been having those feelings for you. I know we fought a lot but if you could give us a chance."

"Ron I'm flattered but no."

He raised his eyebrows.

"No what do you mean no!"

"I mean …I don't…"

He jolted when he heard this voice behind him. He turned around and looked down and saw Ginny.

"Ginny don't sneak up on people like that." Harry put his ear back up near the door trying to hear the conversation.

"You shouldn't listen to their private conversation."

"Honestly someone already gave me the morality speech besides it doesn't concern you."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"What about? If it's about us there is no us!"

"Why not?"

"I told you at the end of last year. If not for that then take this…you look like my mother. That's not a good thing. Then I don't know anything about you…and I have a feeling I don't want to. I'm sorry but the final answer is no I'm not getting back together with you."

"Fine you know what you'll regret this. We were happy together what changed? At least tell me what happened that made you change your mind. What are you planning with Ron and Hermione?"

"One I was never happy together with you. Two…again I told you last year it's something that you shouldn't be used to worried about. If I thought you could handle it. If I thought you should know then I would tell you. Obviously I haven't told you so your not ready and you'll know when it's over."

"You know what fuck you!" With that Ginny Weasley walked off

"Hope we can still be friends." He yelled after her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ron neared Hermione coming closer with every step. He leaned down and kissed her. She bit him instantly and slapped him across his face

"What the hell were you thinking?" She yelled at him.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Harry said bursting in a mark evident on his face.

"Harry what happened to you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh.Ginny did that." Harry said.

"What'd you do to her?" Ron asked.

"I basically told her what I felt. That I didn't want to get back with her ever and exactly why she just took it hard."

"Oh." Hermione said shaking her head approvingly.

"What do you mean oh? He just hurt my sister's feelings?" Ron said disbelievingly nursing his bleeding lip as best he could.

"She's a big girl and can take care of herself!" Hermione said.

"Yeah why do you always defend him?" Ron asked.

"I actually defend him because….."

"I'm not explaining myself to you! Harry let's go and by the way owl me when you grow a brain Ronald."

They walked down the stairs with both a fuming Hermione and concerned Harry.

"Hello, Harry and Hermione when did you get here! Are you staying for dinner?" Mrs.Weasley asked,

"Actually we got here about thirty minutes ago but we were just visiting."

"Well I already prepared dinner so at least take some extra home to your family." She packed some mince pies, black and white pudding, and shepherd's pie, along with some more vanilla and chocolate pudding for desert.

"Thanks we'll see you later this summer I guess."

"We're going to catch the Knight Bus."

"Oh…no not with that food with you take the floo network."

"My house doesn't have an activated fireplace though." Hermione said.

"I'll temporarily connect the floonetwork for you but just don't say anything okay."

She started to tap the fireplace in five various places. Then she turned to Hermione and asked her the address

"Oh it's 235 Brickridge Valley, Bristol"

She shot a spell into the fireplace and it glowed a purple in the grate.

"Okay all set just go about it like you normally would."

They both stepped into the rather large fireplace and waved goodbye before dumping the floo powder down into the grate and being consumed by flames.

They landed on top of Hermione's bed one on top of the other. Harry rolled off of Hermione and groaned.

"I thought that flooing in general was tough but that was just painful."

"Agreed."

They rested for a few more minutes before heading downstairs to face Hermione's parents.

"Were'd you two come from I was just in your room placing some things in there."

"Oh we jump-flooed." Harry said.

"You just made that up didn't you."Hermione said.

"Of course but it sound cool, jump-flooed." Harry said then snickered.

"Oh yeah mom Mrs. Weasley sent over some food for us to eat."

" Great we ordered take out. What now?" Hermione's dad asked.

"What was the take out!" Hermione said.

"Chinese."

"Sweet and Sour chicken, shrimp fried rice, egg rolls, Chinese Chicken."

"Save it I'll eat it for breakfast tomorrow…..and then lunch…… maybe a midnight snack."

They sat at the table and when the delivery guy came they paid him the money for the food and stuck it in the fridge. Gathering around the table they dug into the food of Mrs,Weasley's once they were all full or in other words there wasn't a morsel of food left. They finished their food and decided to go to bed. As they were about to go to sleep Hermione asked Harry if they could go over to Hogwarts tomorrow.

"Why?"

" I think we could find some information there and plus our whole original plan has fallen of course. You know Dursley's then Godric's Hollow then wherever else we could think would help. I think it best we just go to Hogwarts first and know what we're dealing with."

"Are you just trying to trick me into getting back to school when it opens this year!"

"Wait it's opening!"

"Yeah didn't you read the Daily Prophet this morning." Harry produced a rather long clipping out of the newspaper.

"Wedding gowns! 50 off at Madam Sarah."

"No other side.":

**Attention: Hogwarts reopening**

**Hogwarts despite many rumors is infact reopening this year. The new Headmistress is Professor Minerva McGonagall former Deputy Headmistress. She announced late yesterday afternoon that all needed repairs were made and that all students are being asked to return to school. Though she doesn't expect all students to come back she still reminds you that it is still safer then our homes! Other necessary precautions have taken place. **

**Heads: Harry Potter**

**Hermione Potter**

**Prefects:**

**Gryffindor: Ron Weasley**

** Parvati Patil**

"**This has got to be a joke how did Parvati get prefect."**

**Harry just grinned as she read on.**

**Slytherin: Pansy Parkinson**

** Draco Malfoy**

"**He's supposed to be in Azkaban by now and how did that hippo get elected."**

**Harry still had the smug grin but getting wider and wider as she read on.**

**Hufflepuff: Justin Finch-Fletchey**

** Helga Varney**

"**Okay Justin I don't even know but who the hell is Helga Varney. I don't even think that anyone has named their child that since Helga Hufflepuff herself."**

**Ravenclaw: Sorry Hogwarts is really open but there's a really important question I have to ask you. Will you be my wife?"**

Hermione looked at him in shock and found that she was also silently crying.

"So Hogwarts is really opening back up. We're really head boy and girl."

"Yeah I asked McGonagall to place a notice but I admit I tweaked it a little bit. So what's your answer Hermione?"

"Yes of course I'll marry you, but why so sudden?"

"We've known each other for 6 years believe me this isn't sudden."  
"So what do we tell my parents. About this whole marriage thing." Hermione asked.

"Well we tell them that we're getting married but we don't tell them any details that they don't need to know."

"I agree but that also means them not being at it. It's just too dangerous right now!"

"Hey did you look at the rest of the note." Harry asked

"No." She grinned but looked suspiciously at him. She leaned back on the bed getting the announcement and then thought that it was way to heavy for parchment. Even as heavy as parchment was. She looked over it and didn't see anything different but ran her fingers over it and noticed a slit in it out flew an object. As it passed between her face and the ground she saw glinting emerald.

"Here I think you need to put this no properly." Hermione said.

"Yes, I think your right." He leaned over and kissed her on the lip closing the space between them. They leaned back towards the bed and continued kissing. Meanwhile Harry was slipping on the ring to her finger. They broke apart with a need for air and they realized the same thing:

"I'm getting married to the most amazing person I know."

**A/N: That all of a sudden came to me and I felt that I just had to put it here. Anyway tell me what you think of it.**


	7. Pass the Chinese Please

**A/N: I believe there was a lot of confusion with the last chapter and the note proposal Harry gave Hermione. He is allowed to do magic since he turned 17 so he altered the message himself when it came in the Prophet that morning. Yeah okay lets see if I can make fluff work but me and it had a battle in my other fic.**

Hermione and Harry woke up around seven o'clock. They spent most of their time cuddling and kissing but decided to get up and start breakfast. They just got up and went downstairs still yawning a little bit and wiping the sleep out of their eyes. She opened the fridge and took out what she thought she would need. She had finally learned how to cook after many grueling hours from Harry. She couldn't do anything fancy but hey she didn't burn down the kitchen. She started to plan what she needed from the fridge. She opened it and started to look for the eggs. Harry though had other plans.

"What are you doing?" Hermione said through giggles as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and settled his head in the crook of her neck and kissing it slightly.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Harry asked.

"I don't know…distracting me from cooking!" Hermione said.

"What if that was my plan?"

"Then I'd say that your plan is working very well."

She turned around and set the eggs on the countertop and turned back to kiss him properly. She placed her hands around his neck as he placed his hands about her waist. They joined in a searing kiss. Hermione deepened the kiss by starting a battle of the tongue. They broke apart in need of breath.

"That was…wow!" Harry said.

"Yeah…"

"Let's get breakfast started before my parents come down."

"Why? Can't we continue what we started?"

"Well we could but…let's cook breakfast for them, take some up for us and then do whatever we want."

Harry waggled his eyebrows.

"No, not that you perverted one."

"Now come on we've got to cook!"

They set to work using the eggs that Hermione had taken out to make omelettes. Then they took out some of the fish from another night just enough for two and made fish and grits. They then set it on the table and kept it in something that would keep it warm until the time that the Granger's usually woke up.

"So what do we eat now!" Harry asked.

"You don't remember last night. I said we would eat leftover Chinese."

"You were serious about that."

"Of course I love me some good Chinese food."

"Okay where is it so I can warm it up."

"Crazy. Don't you know the greatest joy of eating leftover Chinese is eating it cold. Just don't tell mum and dad they'd have a fit. It's not the healthiest thing to do."

"The things I'll try for you."

He grabbed the Chinese out of the refridgerator and carried it upstairs to where Hermione was. He dropped his jaw the second he saw her.

"Aren't you planning on getting dressed too?"

"Yeah, but not like that."

Hermione was wearing another halter top that was beige in color but had lots of graffiti print words on it of different countries: Italy, France, Spain, England and then over it all it said: **Been there, bought this and that** with an arrow pointing to the left of her. It was different than the other one though because this one was more stringy than the other ones. It wasn't ripped or torn because it was faded or worn out it was just because that was how it was supposed to look. Boy did it show a lot of skin though and that was what made Harry stand there shocked and stuttering like he had no ounce of speech left in him. The other thing that made him like that was the fact that she was wearing a short skirt. It wasn't slutty or anything like that. It's just that it showed off a lot of Hermione's assets and he wasn't complaining at all. He was more like worshiping her body without words.

"Yeah I'm going to go and get changed now…" Harry said mesmerized.

"Yeah you do that."

He went into his trunk and found his clothes.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to give you your birthday present."

"No, it's alright really I don't need a gift. I've already got it from you. You said yes to my proposal."

"Yeah but I think you'll like this."

"Oh really." He said pulling her down on his lap.

"Yes, you see you know I'd never change you right."

"Of course you wouldn't."

"But since you've officially gotten rid of the Dursley's in your life. I think that you should get new clothes too. I mean once again me not wanting to change you but hey I like my clothes to fit or not fit but hey that's my option."

"Yes, I see your point and thank you I'm not much of a clothes shopper."

"I knew you would say that which is why I got this for you."

She got of his lap and crawled up underneath her bed and gave him three bulky bags worth of clothes.

"When did you have time to do this?"

"When did you have time to get my ring?" She countered back as proof.

"I see. Well anyway thank you once again."

He got up and went to the bathroom and changed into his clothes.

"I see you found it convenient to get something of every color."

"Yeah unless you wanted everything to be green."

"Well we better eat our food before it gets…warm."

"That's weird."

"I know."

They spent the rest of their morning eating their Chinese food. Harry was enjoying it immensely.

"You know I think I'm hooked."

" Knew you would be."

"This is bloody good."

"I know."

"So did you finish your homework yet?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me look'.

"Of course I finished, I'm me."

"And I'm me so that means that I didn't do it. Can you help me?"

"You know I'm your fiancée and just because of that do you think that every time I'll just help you out."

"No because you love me."

"Yeah sure that works now!" Hermione said jokingly.

"I mean I was going to start it but once I saw the assignment list I mean how can McGonagall give us a three feet on turning a speck of dust into a couch, then there's Flitwick can you believe him and his animation charms also three feet by the way, then there's Hagrid sure he's our friend but sometimes I mean how are we supposed to write a three feet report on everything that we've learned this year, Slughorn who is new to the school decides he's going to torture us with Amortentia two feet"

"You know it would help if you would actually take notes. Besides I'll help you with your assignments she went to her closet and went to a shelf were she kept all of her Hogwarts textbooks.

"Okay…so to begin with to transfiguring a speck of dust into anything is very risky. It takes a level of concentration because you can mess up any number of ways and land yourself in St.Mungoes but is still…."

They spent the next two hours going over the material of the year. It turned out the summer assignments didn't take long Harry just didn't want to do them himself. It was good because now he had the rest of the summer to focus on himself, Hermione and…..the wedding.

**A/N: I'm going to skip ahead to the important part cough cough the wedding. I have already going to tell a short version of what happened between those two weeks. Well not that short**


	8. Wedding Bells

They were preparing for the ceremony in their rooms. It had been a few weeks since the previous events. By then they had already decided for the ceremony the way they wanted it and how it was going to happen. They had told Hermione's parents about the ceremony. At first they were confused at the thought of their daughter getting married so soon then they were excited for them. After Hermione and Harry had told them though that they weren't allowed to come to it though they were furious. Their exact words were

"How dare you not allow me to go to my own daughter's wedding?"

However once they explained their situation they were a little reluctant but agreed to the private ceremony towards them. Hermione and Harry had spent the last week planning the ceremony. It would be the two of them and that's it besides the wizarding preacher they had managed to find. Hermione had planned to create her own dress through magic. Of course it not being a great grand wedding it didn't have a long train attached to it or a veil but that didn't mean that it wasn't pretty. She had made it a layered pure white sundress that had lots of ribbons and strings hanging down all over it. It was beautiful if she said so herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She was in her room doing her hairstyle for the wedding event though her mother couldn't be there for the actual wedding she was still helping her get ready.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when my daughter got married!"

"I know mum I know."

She continued to curl her hair and crimp it and used her wand to put white ivy and animated butterflies into her hair. She then moved across the room and stepped into her dress. She pulled it over her and asked her mom to hook up the back straps.

"Hey good luck today."

"Thanks I'll need it."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I woke up this morning I've had this sinking feeling that something besides the vows are going to go wrong."

"Well I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks."

"Could you pass me the wand over there?"

Her mother passed her the wand and she placed it within the concealed pouch that she had within the bouquet of flowers that she held in her hand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry was in his room already dressed. He was already dressed and ready to go and decided that it was about time for the wedding to take place. He was about to apparate towards Hermione's room when her father came charging in.

"Hello Harry."

"We decided that since we can't attend the wedding that we are going to give you guys some money that you can spend on whatever you choose. Now I understand that you have money of your very own but consider this us saying welcome to the family.

"Thank you. I am very pleased that you've accepted this but I confess that I have this feeling something is going to go very wrong today."

"Just make sure you come back alive."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I understand it from unknown sources that Potter is getting married to someone."

"It's probably that Granger fool."

"Not likely she likes the Weasley kid."

"Still I want you there and I want them here…dead or alive.."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They apparated separately over to the church. Hermione was sensible in just about everything except superstitions. Not the silly ones such as step on a crack or you'll break your back. The ones that pertained to moments like this such as it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Either way though they both had this feeling that there was something out there trying to ruin the most spiritual day of their lives.

**I wonder how I ever make it through a day  
How did I settle for the world in shades of gray  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why  
And I looked into your eyes  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
And I realized**

Hermione started to walk down the aisle to the song that was playing. It was a song that she really connected with and described exactly how she felt. She wasn't nervous in the least bit.

**I'd never live  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
And I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'**

Harry was on the opposite end of the chapel next to the wizarding preist. He saw Hermione coming down the hall in her dress. He knew she could work charms but to him she looked absolutely amazing. She worked the dress even better though. To him she looked like an angel.

**I'd never lived...  
Before your love**

I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I dont know how  
I'd survive without your kiss  
Cuz you've given me  
A reason to exist

She walked down the aisle comfortably and smiled back at Harry when he smiled at her. She met him at the head of the altar and met her eyes with his eyes as they joined hands. She nodded that the priest could go ahead with the ceremony.

"Today we are here to join these two people in holy matrimony. We being of magical folk and religion shall also do a binding of their souls to one another. Do we have any objections?"

"Um…we're the only one's here." Hermione stated urging him with her tone to go ahead with the ceremony. Among the feelings in her stomach that was butterflies of complete and utter joy were the ones of fear sensing that in this truly spiritual place that something was going to happen soon.

"Okay. So do we have any vows that you would like to say."

"Yes." Harry started. "Hermione you are the one person who has always been a constant in my life. You're always there for me and you always have faith in me that sometimes I don't even have in myself. I've known you ever since we were eleven and ever since then my love for you and devotion has grown and still is. I love you so much and promise to give back every bit of love that you give me."

**I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'**

I'd never lived... before your love  
I'd never lived... Before your love

Hermione now had tears in her eyes and was crying silently to herself.

"Harry I met you onboard the train to Hogwarts and even though that might have been the most exciting day of my life but this is the most breathtaking. You've always treated me like the person no one else does and I feel there's a side of me that no one else can bring out but you. It makes me feel more than the person behind the books or the person who has smarts above everyone else. So I love you so much and am honored that you would want someone like me to be your wife."

**And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you've breathed your love into me just in time  
I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really livin'**

"Okay now that the vows are done I would like you to say the binding spell. Repeat after me: **l'anima obbligatoria al mio vero amore**.

They repeated the words that he had indicated and their joined hands glowed in a purple light and then light weaved in and out of their joined hands. The light broke off and Harry and Hermione smiled at each other. He leaned down to give her a soft kiss where she held his head there and intensified it dragging her tongue to the edge of where their lips joined.

"I'm sorry I missed the wedding!" a cold voice spoke up.

Hermione and Harry broke out of their kiss and looked up into the double doors of the church.

"Oh my gosh…."

**A/N: That was the end of the chapter in this. Who do you think it is in the doorway. Anyway the song I have in here is not an original (though I could have put one in here.) It's Before your Love by Kelly Clarkson. I would have used my all time favorite rock music but they sadly don't have songs good enough for a wedding. LOL. Don't forget to review and tell me what changes you think I should make.**


	9. My parents, our love

**A/N:This is the next chapter I warn you there is a killing. And for safety in this chapter I am going to say for those who are squeamish for anything to do with sex good luck to you with this chapter. So you don't have to read it but it does have a lot of themes that are inappropriate for some people and may offend others so in the next chapter I will give a short recap of what happened in this chapter in particular**

"Oh my gosh….Snape." Hermione said.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to say hello to the bride, and goodbye to your lives." Snape said.

"Should have known it would have been Granger won't the Dark Lord be pleased with this information."

He drew out his wand and let threw a spell at them. It missed however hitting the altar.

"Mione got your wand?" Harry asked pulling his out of his suit pocket.

"Yup." She replied pulling hers out of the bouquet of flowers. She proceeded to dump them onto the floor. They turned around and saw that Snape had started to levitate an heavy chair over them.

They fought to gain control of the item and knocked it back. He was throwing curses at them which they dogged meanwhile throwing back curses of their own and at the same time protecting the priest.

'This is ridiculous there's got to be a way out of this.' Hermione thought. 'Wait how come I didn't think of this before.'

She turned around and cast an Immobulus charm on Snape. He dropped his wand instantly and was frozen to the spot.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" Harry asked

"I don't know why but hey things could have been worse."

"What do we do now?"

"We kill him."

"We can't I'm not comfortable doing that besides I'm not using an Unforgivable on him. It's just not right."

"I didn't say to use an unforgivable. Besides I know that it's wrong to kill someone no matter what the cause but if you think about it he did kill Dumbledore and if we don't kill him what do we do turn him over to the Ministry of Magic they're pretty unreliable right now. If we don't do that what do we do we can't send him back to Voldemort. Either way we risk our secret getting out and I don't want that to happen at least not yet. Not till we feel comfortable and ready to tell everyone."

"Yeah maybe…"

They heard someone groan but before they could react to it Snape had his hand around Hermione's neck.

"Now Potter your not so strong are you? I will take her and kill her unless you do as I say." Snape spat.

"Don't listen to him, please don't worry about me."

"I swear I will just take one wrong step and…"

Hermione while he was talking managed to move her leg back kicking him in the groin area and poking him with the wand tip which happened to be very pointy wand tip.

"Hermione…I don't think we have to worry about him being worried about having to kill him."

With that he leaned down and checked for a pulse along his jugular vein.

"He's already dead." Harry confirmed. "Promise me you'll never do that to me."

"I promise."

Hermione was at his side looking down at the body and began to cry. Sure this was supposed to be the happiest day of her life but still she couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness towards what happened. She and Harry took the body to the church graveyard and buried the body without a marker. No one needed to know what was down there only the people who witnessed it. They got back to the altar and performed the final part of the ceremony the exchanging of the rings.

They were back to their normal selves in a sense. All that mattered now was the two of them. They thanked the priest and paid him money for his services. They then sent him to his office where they wiped his memory.

Before they left they remembered his last statement:

"Where did all this money come from?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They apparated back to the house and made themselves presentable from the fight they had went through. They went upstairs and put their bags down and went downstairs and picked up the things.

"Hey mum." She said plopping down on the couch.

"Hey darling how was the wedding?"

"It was great."

"Oh…yeah we have a surprise for you." Harry said.

"We do?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Harry said slowly. Motioning for her to follow him to the opposite room.

"So what's this about and why haven't you told me."

"Well I was just thinking for a second that since your parents weren't at the wedding that we should have them with the pensieve and let them see the wedding."

"Are you crazy? What if they see what I did?"

"They're your parents they would still love you."

"Okay and where do you suppose we get a pensieve?" Hermione asked.

"I have one." Harry said.

Hermione arched her eyebrow.

"From Dumbledore."

"Oh okay." Hermione said.

They ran upstairs and grabbed it and came back downstairs.

"Why are you giving us a portable basin?" Hermione's father asked

"We're not actually giving you a material item." Harry said.

"Yes, this is your gateway into the past to see our wedding." Hermione started.

"Well how does it work?" Hermione's mother asked intrigued.

"Well we extract our memories from our heads thinking of what exactly we want to be shown. Then we place it within this and we will stick our heads in to let you view it. There are many ways in which you can do this but we think it's best if you go into it as if you were actually there."

"Okay go ahead and get the memories I want to see my daughter's wedding." Hermione's mother said strongly.

Hermione sat down on the couch and let Harry extract her memories from the event letting him take the entire thing out except blocking the events that lead towards Snape.

"Hermione relax just let it flow out what you **want** to come out of your head." He was trying to send her a secret message to only let the wedding part come out. He finished dumping the contents into the pensieve. Harry told her how to do the process and they did the same thing to him to make sure they got every bit of information that they wanted to be let out.

"Okay we can go ahead in and look at the wedding."

Hermione went in first as an example of how it was done then her mother and then the father and then Harry.

They were back in the chapel and her mother saw the beauty of it and gasped. She then watched Hermione come down the aisle and by then she was producing the waterworks.

"You looked so beautiful Mione." Harry whispered to her with his hands around her waist and kissing her behind the ear.

"Hey you didn't look to bad yourself." Hermione whispered falling back into his chest as they watched the rest of the wedding.

"Those vows were so heart felt and so meaningful." Hermione's mother continued to sob.

Then she was interested in the purple light that emanated from the both of them. Then all of a sudden it went pitch black and they heard Hermione scream Oh my gosh. Then after a few minutes it flickered back on and they saw the end of the wedding the exchanging of the wedding rings. After that they were thrown back out into the living room onto the couch. Hermione thrown back on top of Harry.

"Oh my gosh did I hurt you?" Hermione asked looking back and seeing him wince.

"Yeah you just sat on some parts rather violently." Harry asked.

"Well…I'll help you with that later then!" Hermione said in his ear seductively.

" Um…Mione not that conversation here." Harry said softly.

"Yeah huh…why?"

"Your parents." Harry told her.

She turned around towards her parents.

"So any questions?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, what was that blacking out in the memory?"

"Well…" Hermione started.

"…when we don't want certain parts of the memory shared it just fills in the gaps with blank spots." Harry finished for her also letting her know it was okay they found out this part of education

"What was it that you two were blanking out?"

"Mom that's something that we don't need to talk about okay?" Hermione started.

Her mother arched her eyebrow about a sudden thought that came across her mind. She sent Hermione a weird questioning look. Hermione knew immediately what she was thinking about.

"Mum okay my mind is in the gutter right now but no need for you to add your dirty thoughts to it. The blanking out had nothing to do with anything sexual between Harry and I. To think my own mother…"

"Okay can we please end this conversation it's uncomfortable to talk about especially with my own daughter and her husband." Hermione's father started.

"Why is it so difficult to talk about the concept of sex with my own parents? I mean I know the facts and it's not like mum never talked about it before I mean I'm a girl I have things I had to go through in which I learned this information."

"Hermione could you stop now. I'm not comfortable with this subject either."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

She moved her lips towards his ear and blew in it and started telling him. "Really…so you would have a problem with me talking about my underclothes…bras…panties…everything else I do or don't wear…and then when I talk about things that I want to do to you when we get upstairs…and what you could do to me. You see I promised that I wouldn't do anything to cause you pain but pleasure I could work that one out."

Harry's breathing was intensified and his face was as red as a neon sign as Hermione pulled away smirking.

"Well I officially withdraw any complaints that I have about the matter. Hermione can talk about what ever she damn well pleases." Harry stated still trying to catch his breath and calm down as much as he could.

"Okay this is me saying that I'm tired and am going to bed." Harry said yawning claiming to be tired.

"Okay I just need to talk to Hermione for a minute and she'll be up."

Harry walked out of the room and Hermione saw her mother focus on her.

"So what's up?" Hermione asked.

"Come on I need to give something to you."

"What is it?"

"Just follow me upstairs."

They walked into her mother's room and into the closet.

"First I wanted to give you this. This is the family ring that has been passed down to everyone in the family since your Great Grandmother Ruth. It's yours now, it always goes to the youngest married woman in our family. The second thing is not a tradition but more of advice. There are things that you need to know about marriage that you should have learned a long time ago. As your mother I'm supposed to protect you but that's no longer my role or your father's it's Harry's he's supposed to protect you and you him.

I step back and am here not as your mother but as someone you can talk to when you need advice. The next thing I'm telling you is self protection with sex…"

"Mum I've got that covered there are spells for that type of thing."

"Yeah and I'm here to tell you that old-fashioned things are the best and work for you. You don't have to take my advice it's just that I don't want to think that I didn't try to help you out when you come to me and start telling me your pregnant while at school."

"I wouldn't do that, especially with this situation and besides isn't it a little bit early to be talking about kids."

"You know you thought about it too."

"Yeah I want two boys and three girls or more."

"Well anyway Harry's waiting for you."

"Thanks for reminding me. Love you mom."

"Love you too."

She grabbed the two packages that her mother had given her and walked the long hallway down to her and now Harry's room.

"So how did things go with your mum?" Harry asked.

She waved the two boxes that were in her hands to show him what happened.

"Oh. So you going to use them tonight?" Harry asked.

"You bet." Hermione asked walking over to the bed leaning down to kiss him forgetting the world just that night.

**A/N: So review and tell me what you think to strong(sexual innuendo), to long 2150 words and counting. Anyway this chapter was a lot of fun writing. Most likely I'm going to write the morning afterwards and then skip ahead to the Diagon Alley then to Hogwarts**


	10. A different kind of high

A/N: So as I promised here is the recap and before I start thanks to everyone that reviews I really appreciate it and it motivates me to continue. So I dedicate this chapter to all of you!

Recap: Harry and Hermione's wedding is interrupted by Snape. Hermione while suffocated by his hold knees him and kills him by wand point (it was a sharp wand) to the heart. They go back to the house and let Hermione's parents see their wedding through the pensieve. Some moments were blocked so Hermione's parents were curious as to what was actually blocked. She accused them of blocking sexual moments and they denied it. Harry and the father being uncomfortable with the subject decide to end it but Hermione after a 'talk' changes his mind for him. They then go upstairs where her mother gives her a ring that stays within the family and also some protection and advice. She then goes to her room where Harry and Hermione commence the wedding night!

And now the next chapter of I Do but…they don't know

Harry groaned and shifted his position in the bed. He was so exhausted especially after last night.

" 'bout time you woke up." Hermione said softly facing his position in the bed so she could look directly in his eyes.

"Well you see I was having this most amazing dream about us and parts of us running around in the park."

"Seems like a great dream to have. We need dreams like that now and again to keep us sane in this time of war."

"Hermione I know it might seem inappropriate right now but I think I should just go out and say it : Shut up."

"Harry what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing it's just that well we have all this other time to think about the war, to fight, but right now we should just sit back and calm down and relax. This is our time together and our somewhat kooky version of a honeymoon. So just enjoy…don't worry about the world right now! Okay." Harry said desperately.

"Okay but, did you just say kooky?"

"Yes I said kooky." Harry responded hugging her in his arms.

"Okay come on let's get ready." Hermione started.

"But, I love being next to you and I wanted to stay here for the rest of the day just holding you."

"Well we can do that it's just I don't know. I don't feel comfortable doing the things that we do here in this house. It's kind of wrong to think that my parents are one wall away and if we don't perform a certain charm right that they would hear us and even though I may be comfortable talking about sex. I'm not comfortable with them hearing us actually doing it."

"Yeah I feel the same way so what do you want to do about it?" Harry asked.

"I think…I think, I want to move out." Hermione started slowly gaining confidence along the way. Harry sat up in the bed moving down and looked straight into her eyes as if he were staring into her very soul trying to make sure she had no doubts about this major move she was trying to make.  
"Do you really want to?" Harry asked.

"Yes I really want to!"

"I mean this is your childhood home. You grew up here shouldn't you want to stay. I would leave with you in a heartbeat if that is what you wanted me to do. I never had that though, that feeling of that one place where someone loved you so much and you were always welcomed there with open arms. I never had that I just had the Dursley's who basically said 'Oh, boy, your boy your back here…again.'"

"Now it's my turn to say shut up. I want to leave, it's time to leave and I'm and adult in the wizarding world I just need to get some of my stuff together, but first we have to **get up** and talk to my parents." Hermione stressed.

"Ah… I'm up, I'm up." He groaned standing up.

Hermione looked him over up and down. She laughed and told him:

"You might want to put some clothes on and shower first, but in reverse order." She

got up too and started throwing clothes into the dirty clothes bin at the edge of her door.

"Hey, aren't you going to join me?" Harry asked from the doorway.

She giggled back at him and entered the bathroom closing the door behind them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mom, Dad we wanted to talk to you." Hermione said.

"Well good morning to you two too. I thought you'd never get down here. It was great wasn't it Hermione." Hermione's mother said.

"Yeah…" Hermione stated with a dazed look remembering the previous night and mornings events.

"Okay…still uncomfortable here." Hermione's father started. "What did you two want to talk about?"

"Well we…kind of wanted to move out of here!"

"Oh..that's all." Hermione's mother cast it aside going back to mix a salad.

"Why aren't you worried? And why are you mixing a salad?" Hermione asked wide eyed.

"Well we know since your married that you will want to move out at some point. I don't know how you stayed here last night for your wedding night god that must have been uncomfortable."

"No…it was pretty…no…amazingly comfortable…Oh you were talking about state of mind weren't you?" Hermione gazed stupidly into nothing once again.

Everyone in the room nodded their heads except Harry who was nodding, blushing, and partly gaping at her. He had never seen her in this state of happiness before. He couldn't imagine a moment where she had ever even acted stupid before. She was smiling kind of dopily and it was scaring him. Luna Lovegood did that sometimes but for her it was normal, but for Hermione it was just a little bit weird. He was also blissfully happy knowing that he had brought this on.

"What'd you do to her?" her father asked her waving his hand in front of her face.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Hermione asked zoning back in.

"You blanked out and scared us!" Hermione's mother said. "What's up with you?"

"I keep on having flashbacks…these amazing flashbacks." Hermione dazed out for a bit more but then came back in to ask the answers to her original questions.

"Well I'm mixing this salad because it's exactly 4:17 in the afternoon."

"Gosh it's that late. Time does fly when your having fun…and boy where we having fun." Hermione started reabsorbed in the memories.

"Hermione I love you, you're my daughter but if this is what you want to do, do it. I can't stand here and listen to you and your dirty talk just go." Her father said strongly but jokingly in a sort of serious matter.

"Thanks dad, thanks mum, come on Harry we have some serious packing to do."

She dragged him upstairs and they started to pack all of her stuff. Harry's stuff which was very little was already stuck in his trunk. The moved Hedwig and her cage on top of his trunk along with Crookshanks things since he was out somewhere hunting for mice which was unlikely for him to find considering how neat the Grangers' kept their home. Hermione went back downstairs into the basement and grabbed her trunk which was considerably lighter considering that she had nothing in it. She took it to her room where she filled it with any school supplies such as textbooks, quills, parchments, and robes that she could find. Once she had all of that straightened out she crammed some pictures in there. She emptied her bathroom of all personal items and stuffed all of her clothes in two or three duffel bags by means of magical packing. They were all set in about three hours and went back downstairs and said goodbye to her parents. They moved towards the fireplace and decided that they were going to floo.

"You know very well we can't do that?" Harry said.

"Why not?"

"It's not connected, Mrs.Weasley told us herself that it wouldn't work after a while. Plus you have no fireplace."

"You have a point."

"We'll just apparate."

"That's illegal we don't have a license, we'll splinch ourselves, and we'll get caught."

"No because we're over 17, I have already tried this before, and once again we're over 17."

"Okay here we go."

She grabbed onto Harry with all their trunks and bags and the next thing she knew she was being squeezed into a small tube and was transported into Grimmauld Place.

"Why'd you bring us here?" Hermione asked.

"Turn around Hermione." Harry said shocked but still had found his voice.

Grimmauld Place was no longer the place it was known for. It actually looked like a decent home. Hermione walked around it as her footsteps echoed. She glanced around the kitchen and the upstairs and noticed that everything was bright and cheery. Instead of the gloomy that used to inhabit this place. She walked up the stairs everything was basically the same an even glass no tile gapless flooring but as you ventured into the rooms it turned to carpet. Hermione saw a door marked 'Master Suite' and walked into it and instantly fell in love with it.

"Harry! I found her room!" Hermione yelled down to him.

He came up grinned at her and told her how amazing he thought it was.

A/N: Next chapter is Hogwarts letters I'm getting bored with this section of the story. If I am imagine how you feel. LOL


	11. Addicted, Addiction, It's all wrong

It had been a couple of weeks before they found out that Dobby was the one who fixed up the house for them He also let them in on the secret that Kreacher had gone and killed himself. They had adjusted to life there and settled into a healthy mode. Though the order came over sometimes and they had to stop some of the activities that were doing such as kissing on the couch, or more intense things upstairs. They were very careful and became experts at learning how to avoid them.

Harry woke up first and saw Hedwig with two letters in her beak.

"What've you got there in your beak huh?" He fed her some owl treats and some water and moved her to her post.

"Hermione." Harry said shaking her awake.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Our Hogwarts letters are here!" Harry said.

She grabbed hers out of his hands and ran her fingers over the seal and began reading it:

**Dear Ms.Granger,**

**For the upcoming school year me and the committee of other Hogwarts teachers have decided that you are the new Head Girl of the school this year. We also recommend that you get all of your school supplies now and be at Platform 9 ¾ at around 8:30 in the morning to run security procedures. Here is your class list of books needed:**

**Fighting the Fearable by -Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**Figuring the Facts by -Arithmancy**

**Standard Grade Book of Spells-Transfiguration**

**Charming Items-Charms**

Harry's letter was very similar except for the fact that it had his name and that it also included that he was Quidditch captain.

"What'd your letter say?" Hermione asked.

"I got Quidditch Captain and Head Boy."

"Hey I got Head Girl."

"That's great I knew you would, and the best part is we'll have our own common room so we won't have to worry about sneaking around in the middle of the night."

"Yeah that's a big bonus." Hermione stated.

They got dressed and flooed into the middle of Flourish and Blotts.

"Harry I still have my ring on." She whispered frantically.

"Well hurry up and slip them off and give them to me."

She slipped them off her fingers and discretely slipped it into his jeans pocket.

"Okay where do we go now?" Hermione asked her fingers absently tracing where her rings were a few seconds ago.

"We go exchange the money that your parents gave us!"

"How much did they give us."

"4000 pounds."

"4000 pounds." Hermione shouted. Everyone turned to stare at her but she just ignored them and continued, "Isn't that a lot of money to give us."

They walked into Gringotts and Harry and Hermione walked over to Griphook.

"Hello Griphook." Hermione started

"Hello Mrs—"

"Shhhh." Harry and Hermione started covering his mouth and dragging him of to talk.

"Talk. How did you know?" Hermione asked desperately.

"I'm one of the elves that handles all legal documents and naturally I got yours now unhand me. Wizard kind are so disrespectful these days. Thinking they can just grab someone when they like to."

"Can you just exchange this money please and don't mention this to anyone." Harry pleaded ready to go and get everything that they needed. Griphook went to the front desk and changed the 4000 pounds into 4000 galleons and got a big hand bag to carry it all.

They exited Gringotts and got all the books that they needed. Letting out some of the considerable weight of the bag.

"Where to now?" Harry asked.

"Well thankfully we don't need to go back to Madam Malkin's I stopped growing a long time ago and you thankfully stopped."

"Why I like my height."

"Yeah but your like 5'10 and I'm 5'4 so it's a great difference and I feel so short next to you and Ron."

"Well then to make you feel better I'm happy I stopped getting taller too."

"Now where to?" Hermione aske.

"Food for Hedwig and Crookshanks, and then food for us, and then back to Grimmauld Place."

Once they had completed all of these tasks they had set too they returned to Grimmauld Place. Harry placed the key in the hole and opened the door dragging their bags into the hall. They hadn't realized though that they had walked into a full fledged Order meeting. They closed the door rather loudly and started to climb the stairs.

"What are you staring at us for?" Hermione asked.

"What are you doing here? You can't be here this is a secret meeting." Lupin spoke up.

"Well we just got our school supplies and were heading upstairs. As for your 'secret' Order meeting, it's not really a secret since we know about it." Hermione stated.

"You have to leave." Lupin said speaking for the whole Order as they nodded their heads.

"You can't force us to leave here." Hermione said. "This Harry's house and he has every right to stay here if he damn well pleases. It's true, his only obligation to you is to give you a place to hold your meetings and since your old leader Dumbeldore is no longer in control of it he really doesn't even have to do that so just be grateful."

With that she picked up her stuff and dumped it into her room. She reached into Harry's back pocket and picked up her two rings

"What are you doing Mione."

"Getting my rings."

"Really I can think of something better to do."

Harry knocked her down on the bed gently and kissed her working on the buttons to her shirt.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a few weeks and many more night and morning sessions like the previous ones they were prepared to go back to school.

"Harry you've seen my…" Harry passed her the hair clip and she stuffed it in her bag. She looked around feeling she was missing something important and decided that Harry might know where it was.

"Harry have you…" Harry handed her the book Hogwarts A History.

"What did you need it for anyway?" Harry asked.

"Besides it being my all time favorite book you should know by now that it holds the key to Hogwarts…and the answers to our Head positions."

"Really and why didn't you tell me this?" Harry asked.

"Because I would rather you figure out something for yourself for once!"

"Well I will if you pass me that book."

"Here."

He started reading it looking for an index on Heads and found all the information that he needed. He discovered that it was kind of interesting and continued.

"Harry stop we need to go now!"

"Why?"

"It's time."

"Time for what, we're not supposed to be there until 8:30. Right now it's 7:00…wait 7:00 then why the hell did you wake me up at 5:00."

"We need to go to Lu's."

"Lu…is there something I should know about." Harry asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Just come on and hurry up." She said dragging him down the stairs with their bags along the way.

"Ow…that hurts I'm coming just stop pulling me." Harry pleaded.

Hermione pulled him down the street and not bothering to take notice summoned the Knight Bus and even got Stan to hurry it up. They got off after paying him the money and Hermione dragged him into a district of a city and pulled him into an alley. Harry looked at her strangely and she took no notice as she was rapping on the back doorway.

"Who is it?" A voice said.

"Lu it's Hermione."

"Prove it."

"Do you know how to shoot an otter out the sky?" Hermione asked.

"Hey Hermione." The guy opened the door up a little more and tried talking to her.

"So what's been up."

"Lu you know what's been up now hand over the goods."

"What are you talking about?" Lu asked being dumb about it.

"Damn it Lu you know what goods I'm talking about we go through this every year. I know you're the best and your family but I want the goods twice the usual size okay."

"Okay here twice the size usual size but don't tell anyone you got them here okay. I've already gotten caught and can't afford the trouble." He handed her the package.

Harry watched this transaction and this didn't sound right it didn't sound clean. He couldn't imagine what Hermione was doing right now but he had a feeling that she shouldn't be.

"Thanks Lu. See you around this time next year…or sooner."

He shut the door with a loud clap and continued to look at her as he walked behind her trying to catch up it was now 8:00 they had to be at the Hogwarts Express soon. So he just walked behind her. Then he got the urge that he just had to ask.

"Hermione you know I love you right and there's no need to be doing things that would harm you like, smoke, or do drugs." Hermione laughed and Harry just thought she was insane.

"You…thought that I was getting drugs. That I was doing drugs…Harry I thought you knew me… I was getting my fix of…Chinese." She said holding his face in her hands and stroking it.

"Chinese? You were out getting Chinese. You dragged me out of bed two hours early to get some Chinese food. This is what I was so worried about you could have left me at home and came and got it and let me sleep. Gosh do I need sleep right about now."

"Sorry thought you knew." Hermione said smiling slightly.

"You thought…you thought I knew." Said Harry disbelievingly.

"Well come on we have to get to the train station."

**A/N: Hey this was a cool chapter for me to write. I hoped that you liked it especially the last part. I already got the next chapter ready to post just about. Just say when and I'll try to post it ASAP.**


	12. This is how I feel

They reached the Hogwarts Express in just enough time. They wanted to be prompt and this being Professor McGonagall's first year they wanted to make it as easy as possible.

"Finally you two have shown up." Professor McGonagall said.

"Um…we're just in time." Hermione said.

"Oh sorry…It's just so confusing you know how hard it is to actually take over the school and maintain a teaching job."

"No," Hermione said. "I have no idea."

"Well we can start assuming you already know the basics this is a list of Hogwarts passwords for almost everything. A guide to secret passageways. Keys to those off-limit by other students etc. You are to patrol the train make sure everything is in order for when the kids start arriving. The early birds start arriving in an hour so that's when you can meet up and address any of the parents concerns. Other than that guide the prefects into the patrol of the train for the rest of the train ride. Understand?"

"Yes." They chorused together. They headed onto the train and made sure that everything was in order which was really pointless considering they checked 200 sections each and they saw nothing wrong with any of them. By the time they came back off the train it was already filled with parents, their children, pets, and luggage. Having on her head's badge she was stopped many times for questions some of them quite stupid but still answered none the less.

"Excuse me Head Girl can I speak with you?" A parent asked.

"Yes what can I do for you?" Hermione asked kindly.

" I want you to make sure that my Bobby doesn't eat anything with soy, dairy, or that has high amounts of sugar. That he gets to bed at…" The parent continued.

"Ma'am I can't promise any of that."

"Why not."

"I'm not his mother and you are and considering the fact that you consider him old enough to go to Hogwarts you should also consider that as Head Girl I have other duties than keeping track of other students. If he chokes on anything because he knows that he's allergic to it then I'm sorry it's out of my hands. If he doesn't go to sleep and misses or doesn't perform well in his classes then it's really not my problem unless the whole student body does also."

"Thank you anyway." She replied icily and walked away.

She continued her rounds and stopped cold when she saw Ron and Ginny. They were both staring at her and she felt extremely awkward.

"Hermione." Harry asked. She jumped and turned around and looked at him.

"Sorry I just thought you might need this." Harry said handing her the Chinese. She leaned in and hugged him.

"Thank you. I did." She opened the package and looked into her Chinese noodles. Not to cold not too hot just how she liked them. She took a bite.

"Miss Granger no food while doing rounds. You of all people should know that rule." Professor McGonagall said sternly. She chewed it carefully while closing the package and forcing it back into Harry's hands.

"Find me later and give it to me. This whole being hear at 8:30 and not being allowed to eat when it's 10:40. I mean what other rules are they going to throw at me that aren't in Hogwarts A History…Wait a minute that rule wasn't in Hogwarts A History…No it hasn't failed me yet and it won't start now…then I miss read it… oh gosh this year is the year that we go into NEWT studies I can't afford to not be soaking in information." She started pacing back and forth ranting and tugging at the ends of her hair.

"Hermione. Hermione." Harry placed his hands on her shoulders trying to get her to calm down. "Go finish your rounds and then when you do meet me in our regular compartment and we'll finish eating okay. Just calm down now okay."

"Okay. I'll go finish talking to these crazy mothers."

"Okay just breathe and don't blow their heads off and if you do I promise I'll let you have the Chinese."

"Okay meet you in the compartment."

Hermione hurried on with her duties and got on the train about a minute before the train took off. She practically ran to the compartment in dire need of food. She felt for a second that she was going to pass out. She opened it and came face to face with Ron and Ginny on one side of the compartment and Harry on the other sitting down with the food. She moved over the food and grabbed one of the other packages and started eating like she never ate in her life.

"Hermione, stop eating like that you'll choke!" Harry said gaping at her.

She just looked at him and stuffed her sweet and sour chicken in his mouth and told him to chew. He chewed and after a while he had this eternal bliss smile on himself.

"What the hell is in that?" Ron asked.

"I think you've killed him." Ginny said.

"I'm not speaking to you Ron but Chinese sweet and sour chicken." Hermione said. Ron reached out to take a piece but swatted his hand away.

"What the hell?"

"No chicken for you! Chicken for people who actually respect other people's personal space."

"Come on Hermione I said I was sorry."

"Uh, no you didn't. There's nothing to forgive you invaded my personal space."

"Come on we've been best friends for like 6 years and your willing to throw it all away."

"No you threw it away when you decided to kiss me. I told you no I have someone already."

"Really who is it?"

"God."

"God."

"Yes, he's my one and only."

"Bull."

"What you don't believe me?" Hermione said.

"No I don't." Ginny added.

"Ginny this is between me and Ron right now."

"Why won't you people tell me anything or include me in anything."

"I already told you that Ginny your either just thick headed or just choose to ignore it. We are best friends no matter what. Even though Ron did something incredibly thick headed. We expect that of him and still love him for it though it'll take some time for me to get over it. You aren't Ginny we just don't think you can handle it. You're a year younger than us and well we kind of consider you to not be able to understand. Even if we did tell you, you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it." Harry informed her

"So you don't trust me with any of that information?" Ginny asked.

They all shook their head yes.

"Fine have it your way. Talk to you later. Hermione how can you not trust me we are best friends?"

"Ginny, things change we are best friends but I just don't feel that I could tell you everything about me or let you in on my deepest darkest secrets. Our friendship just doesn't run that deep anymore, sorry."

"So who is Lu?"

"Lu is my cousin by my mother's side. They run the Chinese shop called the Asian Palace. I love their food and Lu is especially gifted with it and so I always used to ask for him to cook for me. Well there was this time when I first started going to Hogwarts and I was depressed about leaving. He asked me what was wrong and I told him that I was going away to a boarding school for the Performing Arts. He gave me a package and it was filled with food and I started doing it every year."

"Okay so I don't need to be worried." Harry said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Worried about what?" Ron asked.

"Oh the way she was doing it, it sounded like a shady business and she was smuggling out some illegal things." Harry answered with a lie

"Anyway so why did he say he didn't want to get in trouble and couldn't get caught?" Harry asked.

"Well it was after fifth year and I was still depressed from Sirius' death and was seeking comfort. So I did it the only way I knew how which was to eat Chinese. My mum noticed I was skipping meals but still maintained my normal weight appearance so she started watching me. She found out what I had been eating and who had been giving it to me and talked to Aunt Betty who is Lu's mother and they started cracking down on him."

"I didn't know that fifth year affected you so much." Harry said.

"Well it did but you just needed my help more."

"Well I thank you for that."

"Come on we need to get to the prefect compartment and give out instructions."

They excused themselves from Ron and headed toward the compartment. Hermione pulled out a slip of paper and started calling of the names:

"Slytherin: Pansy Parkinson

Millicent Bulstrode

You will patrol front of train

Hufflepuff: Justin Finc-Fletchey

Hannah Abbott

You will patrol the back of the train

Gryffindor: Neville Longbottom

Seamus Finnigan

You will patrol the middle front

Ravenclaw: Terry Boot

Mandy Brocklehurst

And Ravenclaw you will patrol the middle back.

Any questions?" Hermione finished.

"Yes, one." Millicent spoke up. "How the hell did you get to be Head Girl?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I mean I don't even know you, no one does."

"What do you mean?...Oh you mean this." Hermione pulled back her hair and they all gasped.

"Gosh Harry did I really change that much?" Hermione asked. He nodded his head and whispered in her ear. "On the outside not on the inside where it counts."

"Okay is everyone clear on their duties. Great now back to my Chinese."

She went back to her compartment and dug into her food letting Harry get the occasional bite.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Great back at Hogwarts finally." Hermione said.

"Yeah it is isn't it. We thought we weren't going to make it this year." Harry said.

They were currently in the Great Hall and were supposed to be eating. The only one of the Trio really eating though was Ron and he was packing it in. Inbetween he was muttering about how unfair Hermione was being not letting him get a bite of the Chinese when she either hogged it for herself or gave it off to Harry.

"Ron before you eat yourself into a stupor." Hermione said before being interrupted by Professor McGonagall and her speech at the beginning of the year. It was so different without Dumbeldore there.

"Hello students of Hogwarts as we start this year of interestingly with a new Headmaster and view on life. We know that it is not eminent and that we will all go through that veil eventually. So as we start this year we are officially restricting outside activity. You are not to be out there unless during the times designated on your bulletin board. Or with a Head or a professor other times are known as Quidditch and Hogsmeade which will be even more limited upping the age limit to 4th years." There was a series of groans. "I hope that you all have the best year that you all have the best year under these circumstances. Get lots of rest lessons start early tomorrow morning."

With that they all went to their rooms except for Harry and Hermione.

"I trust you two with this room. The password is " she said opening the other door in the Gryffindor common room. She then left them to marvel in the beauty of it. Sure it was no Grimmauld Place but hey it was pretty cool compared to what they were used to in the Gryffindor common room. They then went to their rooms and saw it individually personalized. Hermione though didn't really care. She was most likely going to be sleeping in Harry's room. So she walked over to his door and knocked.

"Hey I was wondering when you were coming?" Harry said grinning patting the space next to him.

"Wow this is kind of small." Hermione said squeezing in.

"I know and I tried making it bigger but it's like it knows not to do that for any reason."

"Probably some anti-charm shield to stop people from doing things and I thought she said she trusted us."

"Well there's one flaw in her plan."

"Oh really what?" Hermione asked.

"This." He leaned over and kissed her rolling over being careful not to hit her on the side desk.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So why are you so happy again Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Because NEWT testing begins today." Harry said. "I don't know why she is though yesterday she was telling me how worried she was when she couldn't find one of the answers to her questions in Hogwarts A History."

Ron snickered.

"Oh shut up you two. What do you have first?"

"McGonagall."

"Well guess we all have it first let's get going." They walked to their classes and got there just before the bell rang. Hermione and Harry took a seat at the double desk by themselves while Ron paired with Neville.

"In this class we will learn how to transfigure the weirdest item. Turning yourself into an item such as a couch. Turning moving animals into things as well. These things though they may sound simple take a long time to accomplish so you most concentrate. Then we will head into the beginning of animagi theory. Any questions?"

"Yes. Ms.Granger."

"Well are we going to actually become animagi at the end of the year?"

"No but if you progress far enough I may suggest it though I don't expect anyone to get that far."

They spent the rest of the class writing down objectives for this year and also going over the summer assignments and material from the previous year. They walked out of class with their head hurting.

"I don't wanna do that again. My brain hurts!" Ron said.

"Yeah I'm surprised you didn't pass out from the shock of actually learning something in the past three months." Hermione said walking towards the dungeons.

"Who is our teacher for this class anyway?" Harry asked ignoring the comment towards Ron's intelligence. Ron just stood there baffled that he had just let it go like that.

"We have Professor Rockwell since Snape is well you know gone and Slughorn only promised us a year. I hear that he's pretty good and experienced in the subject.

They walked towards the dungeons and looked inside minus Snape's presence this classroom was already more cheerful.

"Good morning class."

"Morning Professor Rockwell." The class responded in chorus.

"In this class I understand as we are Gryffindor-Slytherin that there was a certain prejudice and that is why we don't have the grades needed to correctly judge you which is why as I see that you don't belong in my NEWT class I will suggest other classes to otherwise spend your time in than this one as you are too mediocre for it. I expect nothing but the best in potions from you all so we need to have our materials. Does everyone have the textbooks?"

Everyone in the class raised their books.

"So I think we should start with some basic rules for the safety of everyone and then go over some potions we will cover this year…"

"I never thought I'd say this but Potions so far is the best class." Ron said.

"I'm still sticking with DADA." Harry said.

"Don't think I forgot that crack you made about my smarts." Ron said to Hermione.

"I'm not apologizing I was serious." Hermione said hotly.

"So you all want lunch we have free period before DADA." Hermione continued.

They just nodded their heads at her stupidity. Of course they were ready to eat Ron was the one that had the bottomless pit that he called a stomach and Harry he just ate when everyone else ate which was pretty often.

They went to the Great Hall and sat down to eat their lunch.

"What is that!" Hermione asked.

"Hedwig." Harry said looking up.

"I know that but why is she here."

"Well you should have asked and how would I bloody know."

She landed in Hermione's lap and gave her a half warning half look of sympathy.

"Why is she looking at me like that?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know you have to open the package." Ron spoke up from stuffing his face.

Hermione opened the package and her jaw dropped enclosed was a note and the letter that she covered the small parcel with.

"Hermione what is it? Herm…" Harry lifted up the parchment and looked inside holy crap they didn't send what I think they sent did they. Hermione started to blush and she started to breath heavily and she looked like she was about to faint.

"No, not here, Harry grab this before I drop it."

Hermione dropped into Harry's arms and he automatically rushed into the hospital wing.

"I think she fainted out of shock and she…she …just won't wake…up… I don't know what to do…please tell me you can save her." Harry stuttered.

"Mr.Potter before you brought her to me did you try Ennervate." Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No." he said nervously. She cast the spell and Hermione woke up and Madam Pomfrey walked off telling her to stay put for a bit and muttering about how students should have basic healing skills but no they didn't consider it a real necessity. Necessity my ass we're in a war we need to be learning these skills.

"Well anyway." Harry started blocking out her ranting. "What was in that letter besides the box of condoms." Hermione looked down into her hands which she realized were very dirty and began to pick it out.

"Um that we need to be more careful and that she thought that she was protecting me from some things she says we're not ready for in this stage of marriage. Also that we shouldn't go at it like bunnies which I completely disagree with because we're not animals we're human beings. If what she meant was a lot then I can't stand that because we just got…"

"Shhh." Harry said putting a finger over her lip.

Hermione was already whispering in a barely audible whisper.

"Married. So she can't really get to decide over that part of my life anyway."

Harry just sat there and nodded in agreement.

"Harry I don't know if I could do this anymore!"

"Do what?"

"This! Keeping this a secret. It's just too much work to keep this quiet all the lies that we have had to tell. The lies that we will have to tell. I can't live like this and you know me and you we're people that have never really told a lie. You know it's eating you up inside to hold it in. What happens now?...How long are we supposed to wait…3 months…two years?…ten years?...The rest of our lives…Face it Harry how long are we supposed to keep this a secret…How long have you been planning on keeping us a secret?" Hermione waited for an answer. Harry struggled to find the words.

"I wanted to wait until the end of the war." Harry said slowly.

"Harry we don't have that long. We don't even know how long this war is going to last. What are we going to do wait until we're like sixty and the war probably still won't be over. So we die right… natural causes and they decide they're going to bury us how do you want them to bury us… because our headstones will read… Hermione Granger and Harry Potter… and I want them to read Harry Potter and Hermione Potter…Do you want that?"

"Hermione you know I do I want that as much maybe even more than you do. I also want us to have kids but I don't see that happening amidst all of this. This is not the time where kids should be growing up."

"Harry, who knows how long we have until the end of this war. Or the end of our lives it might be sometime soon but at least I want to know that at some point for some brief point that I carried my husband's baby." Hermione was now crying.

"I don't know about the baby yet 'Mione but I think you are right. We can't keep on lying to everyone about this okay it's not right or fair to all of the people who are our friends and love us. Or to the rest of your family that don't know. Look Voldemort already knows about the fact that I have a wife but he doesn't know who that is so you being my best friend and a muggleborn to him you are already a threat. Add a wife to the mix and he'll want your blood just as bad as he wants mine. If you think we can do it we can but it has got to come naturally. We just can't burst out and tell them that."

"Okay so that way we will be keeping the pact we made with ourselves earlier and just get ourselves caught inconveniently."

"Yep. Here we come world Mr.&Mrs.Potter."

"Let's worry about that later for now let's just get to DADA." Hermione asked.

A/N: Thanks for all the people who review and tell me what they like in my story all the time one person I'd like to mention is hypa4ever, morgaine00000610 or something like that and everyone else that I can't remember right now. Always gives me somewhat a suggestion on what to do and always makes sure that I know at least someone is reading my story. Not to say that others don't its just that she's been here since the very beginning and thanks 4 that. tear tear. To the longest update ever.

Alexzangel


	13. Touch Your Nose You Know

A/N:

Mrs. St. John Allerdyce: Harry and Hermione have decided that they can't keep lying and have agreed to still keep it a secret but at the same time not really care about whether someone finds out.

To everyone else who suggested different angles for me to work with I haven't exactly decided how they are going to be found out. But little hints will be dropped and people will start to get suspicious. I think I might be a bit similar to something I've already read. That person kind of inspired me to write this fic in the first place so a tribute to whoever the hell you are….and everyone that writes HPHG.

"Harry."

"Hmm." He groaned nuzzling into her neck.

"Get off of me so we don't get discovered."

"Yeah, sorry bout that."

"No need. I just really need to get out of here and down to DADA."

"I'll go get you discharged from here."

Harry walked over to Madam Pomfrey's office and talked to her for a while. After much pleading, begging, groveling, and doing everything possible. Harry finally promised that in the event that he saw that she was in the slightest distress that he would bring her straight back into her care. He grabbed his and Hermione's school bags and they headed back towards the classroom that held DADA. On their way they heard the deep gong of the big school clock signaling the start of classes.

"Damn we're late." Harry said.

"It's alright we have a note from Madam Pomfrey and we're right here anyways." Hermione reasoned.

They entered the doors and came face to face with Lupin and upon their entry the whole class was into a buzz with conversation and questions. Lupin quieted them with a loud noise erupting from his wand.

"Settle down this is still a classroom." Lupin started and turning to Harry and Hermione he asked. " Do you have a note from Madam Pomfrey." They gave him the note that they had received and then walked to the middle where there was an empty set of chairs and plopped down into them.

"So as I was saying this year we will basically be reviewing spells from previous years and learning ones that will be beneficial to you in these times. You will also have special practice but that has been undecided as of yet. So until then you will just have me. We will also be going over some of the basic dark magical items including how to tell if dark objects are present. Also with how to create such objects and how to use them they will come in handy."

He walked behind into his desk and took out a clear round ball that had designs running through it and showed it to the class.

"To those of you who don't know what this is a foe glass. This is used to detect whether there is a dark magic in the area or someone dark is actually around there is also a double purpose it tells if someone is keeping something unknown that are more than just the little things. When it detects that something is good it will remain blue but if it senses something wrong with your truths it will turn red, and for evil it will turn black. If it has enough time and has something strong enough to go on it will give us an hint on what is exactly going on. So you can go ahead and pass that around while I write something on the blackboard." He handed it off to Neville who surprisingly didn't drop it. It stayed blue most of the time as it passed between Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff, boy to girl and all was fine remarkably. Hermione received the blue orb where it began to change colors and before she knew what was happening she saw what colors it was about to change and even though she and Harry had agreed that they were going to let it flow easily she didn't want it out like that. She tossed it into the air and it fell into Harry's hands when his seeker skills kicked in. He caught it and it had officially changed colors it was now this crimson red and that was considering the fact that it was clear in the beginning when Professor Lupin had first shown it.

"Harry, drop the damn ball. Quick." He dropped it and tossed it into the air where it hit the floor and the whole room was enveloped in red smoke.

"You still think that was a good idea Hermione." Harry said sarcastically.

Hermione muttered a clearing spell that emptied the whole room of the red smoke.

"What were you two thinking?" Lupin asked. "Those things don't come cheap and did you think of those that have asthma or some other breathing disorder. You two are heads I honestly expected better of you two. Just tell me why?"

Pansy Parkinson spoke up, "I think we all know what's going on with them. You saw that red smoke they both are hiding something. It looks like they have finally made their change over to the Dark Lord's side."

"You would know about that Pansy wouldn't you with your boyfriend all ready over there, and the rest of your house already probably on Voldemort's list. Then again why would he want you you're a dipstick did you listen to his explanation it wasn't black it was red."

"Hermione then what are you and Harry hiding? We all know that you're hiding something. We all know that you are hiding something you don't just come over to my house this summer looking like you did and reject me and then say that you have someone. You can' t say there's nothing going on."

"Yes I can and all I have to say is it's none of your business Ronald just stay out of it. It's between me and Harry and that's all you need to know." Hermione shouted back at him.

"I think we need to get back to the lesson, we have a lot of ground to…."

"Hermione give it up just tell us what it is. You know what if you won't tell us what was in that package that sent you to the hospital wing."

"You know Ron we have a friendship but you know there's a line where you're invading my privacy. I can't stand that about you when I say no I mean no."

"Hermione it was from your parents how bad can it be…."

"You know what Ron…I can't stand you right now so If you want to know I'll tell you what was in happy condoms."

"Condoms?" Ron asked while the rest of the class just muttered.

"Yeah, my parents don't believe that I'm safe here without certain protection so yeah…." Hermione spat angrily.

"Yeah I'll just leave it alone now." Ron said.

"You should have done that in the first place." Hermione said regaining her normal voice.

She sat back down and regained her composure though still flushed. She took down her notes furiously and finished before the bell rang.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ron sat talking with Ginny in the cafeteria and had told her the happenings in DADA that day.

"Ron, you and I both know it. That something is going on and we both need to know what it is and whatever it is Hermione's parents know."

"Yeah, but why wouldn't they tell us."

"I don't know but if Hermione's parents do know as you think they won't tell us."

"So what do we do?" Ron asked.

"We watch them and see if they crack."

"They'll crack or they'll slip. They all do at some point.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What do you mean you can't find Snape?" Voldemort roared at Wormtail.

"He's been missing for little more than a month now. We thought he'd be back since you said he was on a mission for you." Wormtail stuttered.

"I can sense that you are lying you know where he is tell me." Voldemort spat his eye slits gleaming as he sat on his throne in their lair.

"Well he died a while ago but we didn't believe it master. We found his body in a church." Wormtail said.

"What can you not believe about seeing his dead body there." Voldemort said. Here ended the life of Voldemort's most trusted servant. No one was safe with Voldemort and it was proved then.

"Malfoy's I want you here now." Voldemort whispered into the dark mark tattoo.

They appeared in a pop and Voldemort spoke immediately.

"Scrub the old plan go with the new plan. Get Potter at Hogwarts. I don't care how but just do it. We need to stop him from getting my horcruxes."

A/N: Well this is the chapter where their lies start to come out. I think the next few chapters. I will spend reorganizing the Quidditch team. They need my help badly.LOL


	14. Have you heard of Quidditch Rage?

There were may events that happened that effected so many things. For one Harry and Hermione noticed that Ron and Ginny were on their shoulders nagging them and trying not to be obvious about it. They were though and it was getting harder and harder for them not to tell them straight forward to just buzz of and forget about the way that they had been acting so far especially in DADA.

"Harry when are you going to reorganize the Quidditch team?" Hermione asked in their common room.

"I don't know sometime this week…why?" Harry asked turning away from his homework essay.

"Just wondering when you were starting it up again. The rest of the houses already have their teams together and we need our team together because I want to crush those other houses."

"Okay…I'll get it together tomorrow I just need to put up a flyer."

"I already have one." Hermione said. Getting it from behind her back and running through the door that connected to the Gryffindor common room. She ran to the bulletin board and put it up with sticky tack. Then she ran and resumed her spot doing homework

"There." Hermione said out of breath.

"What's with you lately."

"I love Quidditch now." Hermione said concentrating on her homework.

"Yeah and why is that?"

"Well it's where you like to be, and you said that it's where you feel the most free."

"Well up in the air and with you." Harry said correcting her.

"Thanks but anyway you should get ready for practicing it's tomorrow at lunch."

"At lunch, are you crazy there'll be no way I'll be out there. That's my eating time. Unlike Ron I don't eat constantly but there's a time where I need to eat."

"Hey don't worry I'll be there to watch you, and I'll be bringing food so you won't starve. I'll be there to root you on." Harry leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks. Tomorrow won't be so bad after all." They finished their assignments and Hermione spoke up.

"Hey you know how much I've been in the library a lot lately right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"Well I've been researching on the horcruxes, how to destroy them, and what Voldemort has hidden them in. There's a complete list for you to look over later so you can see what I've come up with. Basically it says that we still have to find that Slytherin locket, Hufflepuff cup, some Gryffindor's shield, Ravenclaw's pensieve, and Nagini."

"Where did you find all this information?" Harry asked.

"I looked it up in Hogwarts A History significant items of each house. Then I asked around some teachers their whereabouts and when they told me they'd been missing I knew it was an horcux."

"I don't know this seems kind of guessy to me but I trust you."

"This whole job is guessy but I think it will work for us in the end."

"Okay let's finish everyone's assignments and then we'll go to class in the morning. Just stop being nervous."

"I'm not nervous, okay I am but it's not that bad." Harry said.

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll believe it but I sure as hell won't." Hermione gathered up her stuff and put it back in her room.

"You coming." Hermione asked from atop the stairs.

"Yeah one second."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What do we have today?" Ron asked Hermione attempting at getting her to talk.

"I'm not telling you. I only tell people who are my friends and actually know when to but out."

"But Hermione."

"Go look at your schedule you actually get one you know it would help if you actually read it. You know that if you actually read it that it would help a lot. Remember when I told you in the summer when you asked me out and I turned you down and you still kissed me to call me when you grow a brain."

"Yeah."

"You still haven't done it. When I see you actually grow up for myself I'll talk to you."

Hermione walked off hair flowing behind her to charms class. When Harry got there he dumped the books that she had left at breakfast in front of her.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey what do you have today." Harry asked.

"I have Arithmancy while you have free period." Hermione answered.

"Are you the only one that doesn't have a free period?" Harry asked.

"No, I hear Neville doesn't have one either he goes to History of Magic. Why? I have no idea I mean he slept in class with the rest of you. There's no NEWT class for it and then there's the fact that there's no point in it at all. Even though I used to think so."

"You have a point there… I can't believe he's willing to go into a subject that no one else is bothering to teach."

When everyone was in the class and Professor Flitwick walked in everyone was silent they wanted to learn whatever he had to teach them. They had heard from the rest of the classes that it was cool.

"I will spare you all the lecture that the rest of your teachers have undoubtedly already given you. Just do the best you can in this class and you'll succeed. We will basically figure out how to enchant objects and to move them nothing special." Then he made the objects on his desk dance around they all fell into the box unceremoniously. "You should know that some of these concepts are used in today's household spells for those of you young lady's that find yourself not leaning towards any career and towards some type of house witch type thing."

There was plenty of excitement in this class for some reason. Most of it just the buzz of learning something that would come in use in the future. Everything they learned there would it just seemed greater coming from Professor Flitwick.

They were headed over to the pitch while the rest of those who wanted to try out for the Quidditch positions. He didn't see Hermione head over so he assumed that she would be joining later.

They sat down in the stands as Harry gave instructions. First he said that no first years were allowed to play the house teams and about half of them left. The other's he started to separate into the vacant sections of the Quidditch team: chaser, keeper, beater. After that he either automatically rejected them based on their requirements or placed them somewhere else with the other people that fit more of their body type. He heard a whistle in the distance and a yell of: Food!

Everyone scrambled off in the direction of food since they were hungry Harry catching up behind them and caught sight of Hermione and Winky setting out the food.

"Hey I thought you meant picnic basket not a full on feast."

"Well I realized something I can't have you all starving what if you drop of your broom in the middle of practice. Plus I get extra cooking practice Winky is also teaching me"

"Yeah but now my people won't be able to concentrate. Can you please get rid of it?"

"Fine but just so you know I put a lot of work into it." Hermione said.

"I appreciate this and thanks for all your help." Harry told her before she started giving instructions.

"Winky I'm sorry you had to do all of this I will still give you the money I promised."

"I's no want for your money miss."

"Okay then we'll compromise later."

"Now everybody else grab something you want off of this table before it goes." Hermione told the rest of the Quidditch team candidates. They picked up their food of the table and moved towards the field. Hermione handed him a sandwich.

"If I get no players this time I blame you."

"You'll get em' trust me." With that she sat in the stands watching as the seeker (Harry), chasers, beaters, and keepers played a mock Quidditch game. Hermione was laughing at the people that were obviously terrible. She knew automatically that this was not their calling. The rest of them that were somewhat good she applauded. Then she saw something on the field that had her worried. The beater had clubbed a bludger over into the direction of Harry. Hermione wasn't sure but she wasn't about to take any chances.

"Harry get off the field." Hermione yelled but it was too late. He turned his head in time to see the bludger coming but not soon enough to avoid it. The bludger hit Harry in the face knocking him down into the sand bottom of the pitch.

"Harry." Hermione screamed running down to the pitch and knocking everyone that had come down from the air out of the way. She leaned down towards him muttering some spells but it didn't revive him. His head hung limp in her hands while she was trying to get him to breathe again.

"We'll finish this another day but for now the beater who threw that is no longer welcome into the team." They all shuffled out as Hermione levitated him back into the castle towards the hospital wing. There were gasps along the way as Hermione sent them up levels but she didn't pay attention her concentration was on getting him up to Madam Pomfrey. As she was already attending to another students minor scrapes. Hermione brought him in and Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"Children in Hogwarts these days as Heads I would figure them to have common sense. One of them can't tell the difference of when you need to come to the hospital wing. One gets out and then a week later the other one comes in. This is madness I…"

"Madam Pomfrey Harry is seriously hurt can you please help him?" her voice shaking as well as her body.

"What happened..oh." she said running over seeing Harry's mangled body in her arms.

"Well he was outside doing Quidditch tryouts and there was a student who practically aimed a bludger at him and it…hit his head…and he fell and now he won't wake up."Hermione stuttered near tears as Madam Pomfrey put him in the bed.

"You should have summoned me from the pitch." Madam Pomfrey said in a grave voice. "You shouldn't move someone who's suffered a head injury from the place. It might might deter their health even more. Besides that it seems that he's cracked his skull and a piece of that has lodged in his brain."

"Can you do anything?" Hermione asked wide eyed.

"We can attempt a 'reparo' but even then he will be in a coma for who knows how long. Do you want me to do it?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Of course I want you to do it." She aimed the spell with a couple of other spells to stop the internal bleeding.

"So how do you expect he will be able to recover?" Hermione asked.

"Well it will be tough but if anyone could bounce back from this it's Harry. It might take a while but he has a good chance of making it through. You should go back to your classes they started a few minutes ago."

"I don't know I'll just say goodbye to Harry real quick." Hermione said walking over.

"Harry, I hope that you can hear me. I just want you to get better on your own terms not anyone else's. Not because of my need for you or anyone's just when your ready to come back. Whenever that is I'll be waiting for you with open arms, and so will everyone else." With that Hermione kissed him on the cheek and walked away to her class. In her mind everything faded and it was just her walking down this pathway to wherever it lead to.

'Sure I know where I'm going but do I really know what I'm getting into. I walk through that door and I know I am but do I know what's really behind it.'

She walked through the open door to Potions, handed the note to Professor Rockwell and sat down. It was quite robotic as she was lost in her own thoughts. As her thoughts were wound up she started thinking.

'Wait I knew what I was getting into getting married. I knew and know now how things are with me and Harry I love him with all my heart. There's just so much stuff lying with it guilt and then angst with what's with this war. When will it all end and then there's the end that concerns him in the hospital wing and that's nothing to do with the dark lord he got hurt just by another student and there's nothing she could do about it…."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone that saw Hermione come in could tell she was a wreck. They all knew she cared nothing about personal appearances but she just wasn't herself just by looking at her. She walked down to her seat after giving the teacher the note and sat down in her seat not making a sound just staring down at her hands not bothering to take her usual two feet of notes per class.

"Hermione?" Neville poked her trying to see if she was alright.

"…and I may never see him again." Hermione muttered before turning to Neville and sobbing in his shoulder.

**A/N: Well this is where I leave you today. After a suggestion that I pick up on some action I agreed with this person so next chapter I will put in more action or as she suggested more horcruxy type stuff. Do realize though that I didn't post this under Action/Adventure so just get that. Thanks to all of you who review again. Also to that person who first inspired me to write this fic whoever you are.**


	15. Fighting for and with My Heart

Everyone in the room thought that the sound of Hermione's crying was heartbreaking. She had only been heard doing that once during first year. She had always been known to get angry, pissed off, in the hexing mood, but never to actually cry in a big group of people.

"Hermione." Neville asked trying to calm her down as she remained weeping in her own hands. Covering her face from view. Neville had never been comfortable with the way that girls always seemed to cry around him but he was still trying to help Hermione out. She had always been nice to him when other people weren't at the beginning of their Hogwarts days and still kept on helping him in his school work like she did so many others.

"Harry…he's in the hospital wing?" Hermione said trying to catch her breath through the tears.

"Harry's…where." Neville shouted. Everyone who wasn't already looking started to look over.

"He's in the…"

"I know that but how.."

"There was house Quidditch tryouts today and a bludger came and…" she demonstrated with her hands shakily what happened.

"You okay."

"Yeah, I just need to speak to McGonagall right now."

"Then go Hermione. You need to besides she's our counselor."

Hermione got up and walked down to her office. She was about to say the password when she realized that she has a class so she turned around and headed towards the Transfiguration classroom. She saw that right now she had 6th years.

"Headmistress McGonagall can I speak with you for a moment." Hermione asked.

"Not right now…Whenever you like." Headmistress McGonagall said seeing the look on her face.

"Thank you." Hermione said pulling up a chair and sitting down. She propped herself up on one arm and began talking.

"As you know today was the Gryffindor house Quidditch tryouts."

"Yes how did those go?"

"Not to well."

"Really what went wrong?"

"WHAT WENT WRONG, what do you mean what went wrong…Harry's…in the hospital wing…why because your student Joel Stevens went and smacked Harry with a bludger to the head. So now he's in there fighting for his life and I have no idea what to do."

"Ms. Granger I assure you I will look into the best recovery methods for Mr.Potter but I must tell you that no one by the name of Joel Stevens has ever stepped foot into this school."

"Your telling me that some unknown person has access to the school and no one knows how. I thought that you assured us that this school was safe for reentry. I am not having a repeat of what happened to Dumbledore. I don't care what happens but I want the O.O.P over her from G.P as soon as possible before I make sure they don't even have a headquarters to say they knew what it looked like."

"Ms.Granger there is no need to act this way. We don't even know what's going on."

"Oh… that's perfectly clear. I'm just making sure that you know that it needs to get fixed before it gets worse."

With that Hermione walked out of her room and back to hers and began to plan. She wasn't going to stand around and watch everything crumble beside her. She was either going to get this under control or put a dent in the plan to defeat Voldemort, but one thing for sure she wasn't going to sit idol and wait for Scrimgeour to take his tactless version of action. She took the plans that she had drawn up for Harry and added to it some thoughts and other possible comments that would help them out. She then headed over to the Great Hall for lunch and grabbed Ron and Neville along the way to talk to them in private to the other end of the table.

"What the hell is with you Herms?"

"Don't call me that! I hate that."

"Why didn't you tell me then."

"There's this whole thing about trying to be nice to people after you tell them the have an I.Q. of -1."

"Wait you never told me that…I don't even know what that is."

"Well then you don't need to be worried about it then….Well as I was going to say I need your help."

"Help with what?" Neville asked.

"Well the whole Voldemort thing we've found a way to kill him last year and we need you to do it. We need to find five bits of his soul that he's hidden in items that are sentimental to him. These are called horcruxes and we have to destroy them."

"Well then what do you need me for? I'm not the most handy at spells as you know." Neville said.

"Yeah…" Ron started before being interrupted by Hermione.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and besides I trust you with this and that's what matters."

"Hermione what are you doing? Harry told us not to tell this to anyone." Ron said disbelievingly.

"Harry is incapacitated at the moment and can't make this decision. Besides he would want this, we all need this over and done with."

"So what is it that you're not telling me?" Neville asked.

"Well you saw Dumbledore's hand last year right." Neville nodded. "He got it like that from the horcrux. It has powerful curses cast on it so it will be dangerous."

"You can count me in." Neville said.

"Do you know where one of these things is?" Ron asked.

"Yeah it's at Godric's Hollow."

"How are we going to get there?" Neville asked.

"Don't worry about that just eat up. We have a long day ahead of us." Hermione said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How the hell did we wind up here?" Ron asked

"Where do we go from here?" Neville asked.

"Into the basement of the house!" Hermione told them.

"I thought you said it was destroyed." Ron said.

"Of course do you see anything here."

"No…just rubble." Ron said.

"Exactly." Hermione said.

"The basement is underground we just need to make a pathway." Hermione said adjusting some of the plaster on the ground. After remembering the fact that she was a witch she cast Bombarda which sent the rubble flying in all directions revealing a trap door.

"Well this is not what's expected." As she looked around and spotted immediately what she was looking for. It was the cup it sat in a corner of the room unhidden, seemingly unprotected, and just there. Neville walked up and was about to touch it when Hermione slapped his hand away.

"I told you that these were parts of Voldemort's soul did you think that you could just walk up and touch it. That things has curses how many I don't know but that's the thing we've got to figure out."

"So what can we do?" Ron asked.

"Well we just have to try all the anti-jinxes that we know."

They aimed spell after spell and nothing worked.

"It's not giving." Hermione said. After all their work a piece the size of a my fly had chipped of and that wasn't showing a whole lot of progress.

"Well what do we know about the object it's Hufflepuff's cup, it's golden…it's made of gold…ancient..I don't know Hermione cried frustrated.

"Something else we're looking for?" Neville said.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Like the founders, four spells we need to use to destroy it." Neville continued. "No just four major spells. I remember this from History of Magic… I remember Bombarda is for Slytherin, Lumos Gryffindor, Ennervate Ravenclaw, and Wingardium Leviosa Hufflepuff."

"Wow and I thought that History of Magic would be unuseful at this point in my life.

Hermione in her head came up with a way to say each spell and make it work towards the horcrux. First Hermione said Bombarda the cup rattled, at Lumos it lit up at Ennervate the cup shook even more. Wingardium Leviosa and the cup was glowing in the air and with the final Bombarda there was a muffled explosion.

"There goes the soul piece but just to make sure let's cast a charm to make sure it's not dark anymore." Hermione cast revelio and as it shined she knew that it was clean. She pocketed the cup and together they walked out of the ruins of the Potter house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They made it back to the castle after many hours and when they got there it was just about the crack of dawn.

"Thank you guys for everything I appreciate it so much."

"Hermione you know we'd do anything for you. We've been your friends since first year."

"Well I appreciate it but now I think I'm going to go back and check on Harry. McGonagall said that she would come back and see if anything could be done so he could get better faster."

"You should change first though and clean up your cuts. People might get suspicious about where you got them and how you got so dirty."

"Yeah your right." Hermione nodded as she climbed the moving stairs towards her dormitories. She quickly showered and changed so she could go back and see Harry as soon as possible. At the entrance to the hospital wing she came across Headmistress McGonagall.

"Ms.Granger where have you been? It reflects badly on the school when one of the Heads is missing and the other is out where only heaven knows. Where were you?"

"I was out fulfilling the wishes of Dumbledore and possibly Harry. Even you have to agree with that." Hermione said.

"Could you have at least asked first?"

"Would you have let me go?"

"No but…that doesn't change the fact that we have rules."

"Sorry Headmistress I should have consulted you. Can I see Harry now? Did you find anything to help?"

"Sow down…and yes he's made progress he should be waking up any day now." McGonagall said.

Hermione ran through the doors despite the noise she knew she was making. She walked over slowly to see Harry's sleeping form. She sat down in the chair beside him and grabbed his hand stroking it slightly.

"Hey, Harry McGonagall told me they expect you to come back any day now. You know earlier when I told you to come back whenever your ready…I lied…I just can't face that you are here in the hospital wing and you're helpless. I understand your not that invincible person that everyone makes you out to be…but still you're always here for me…no matter what…even if your not talking to me…I just look in your…eyes…and I know it'll be okay…that it'll all be okay…and right now you're not here so I know it's not going to be okay…I need you here…I know it's selfish but you need to be here for all of us…everyone's counting on you…I need you everyone needs you…Just come back please." Hermione now crying into his chest.

Then she felt a hand running through her hair.

"Harry!" Hermione said pulling her head up.

**A/N: And I'll leave it here till next chapter. Thanks again to all of you who review and inspire me and give me more suggestions on how to make my writing better than it is. I'm still trying to improve to everyone's suggestions so just bear with me.**


	16. I'm better now, why don't you believe me

A/N: So here we are at chapter 16…I think well your reading it and I'm at chapter 18 in writing. This is sooner than I wanted but I figured that if I do this now that I won't have to say ooops when my laptop crashes

I hope that you like this chapter…and of those who were gonna kill me cause yall thought I was gonna kill harry don't cause he's back.

And now…chapter 16

30 mins before Harry's injury in a place unknown:

"Have you prepared the polyjuice potion yet father?" Draco asked.

"Yes, it is ready."

"Now before I give this to you let's go over the plan."

"Kill Potter."

"How are you going to do it?"

"When he's outside and so they don't suspect a thing don't worry I have it all figured out." Draco said to his father.

"I do worry. You have already failed the Dark Lord's wishes…or do you not remember Dumbledore."

"Of course I remember."

"Draco…look at me…this is something not to play around with…it's all or nothing…we either destroy Potter or he comes back and destroys us. Do you want that to happen?"

"No, but I still don't think this is right."

"You lost your chance of backing out a long time ago. If the Dark Lord could hear you now. You'd be gone."

"I never had a choice. I'm just trying to survive here. I can't go back and you know that. I have a hate of Potter but you sucked me in here like a black hole. This isn't right."

Lucius slapped Malfoy across the face.

"You will do as your told. Now drink this potion and take this broom and get out there. The tryouts start soon."

He forced the vial into Draco's hands. He took it with trembling fingers and downed it in one gulp.

"You are to tell them your name is Joel Stevens and your trying out for beater."

Lucius gave his son a wicked grin and activated the portal as he dropped through it he thought: Everything is going according to plan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah..it's me…what happened…why are you crying?...why does my head hurt like hell?"

"Well you've been here for a few days."

Harry gave her a funny glance.

"At Quidditch practice an unknown person attacked you with a bludger and you've been in a coma ever since."

"What's his name was…"

"There's no point no one by that name goes here."

"But…"

"Hey don't talk and don't worry about it. Just get better and out of here. I have an idea at who will get tryouts done after all first game is in four weeks."

"Thanks."

"Just go to sleep I'll be here in the morning."

Hermione headed to her room smiling for once in a while. The next day she walked in and saw Harry sitting up and talking to Madam Pomfrey.

"…but I want to go now."

"Sorry I can't release you just yet." Madam Pomfrey said insisting trying to push him back in bed.

"Hey." Hermione said interrupting.

"Hey, convince her to let me out so we could go to classes."

"You don't even like classes and besides you just woke up from your coma."

"Finally someone understands me." Madam Pomfrey offered now letting them be.

"Now do you need anything before lunch when I come back?"

"Yeah tell me what's been going on."

"Well we got to a horcrux and we destroyed it."

"You destroyed a horcrux? How?"

"Yes, by using logic…and Neville."

"That's great. We only have four left to get…wait did you say you told Neville why?"

"Well I needed someone else to help me while you were here and if you look at it at it a certain way it's just this one time he's hunting with us and we could use an extra researcher."

"Just don't tell anyone else. I already feel like I've broken my promise to Dumbledore. I just hope in the end that this is all over."

"It will be… anyway I'm headed to the owlery to send some mail to my parents and Fred and George anything you want me to ask them or tell them."

"Yeah ask Fred and George how the joke shop is doing and tell your parents no more presents like that."

"Will do."

Hermione went from the hospital wing back to their dormitories and got out some parchment, ink and a quill. She started the first letter:

**Dear Fred& George,**

**I know I've never asked you for anything. Mostly out of fear that you'll do something to me being the jokesters that you are. This is for Harry though. He's in the hospital wing and is unable to get the Quidditch team together and the first game is in a little more than a month. Can you come over and do it? I mean if you don't who will and do you want the Gryffindor Quidditch team to fail. Owl me back and tell me if you can do it.**

**P.S. Harry asks how the joke shop's doing**

**Hermione**

The second letter was to her parents.

**Dear Mum and Dad,**

**That was not funny at all. You shouldn't have sent that here especially with our mailing system still being incredibly unsafe. Besides that things have been a little bit weird. I was in the hospital with the stuff you sent me out of shock. Then Harry with an accident in Quidditch. He was in a coma for a few days but he's okay now. Just telling you how I'm doing we love you bye.**

**Hermione**

She then went to the owlery and spotting Hedwig she goes and attaches the two letters to her leg. Instructing her to take the one to Fred and George first and then her parents but to lay low when going to her parents as they were most likely at their office.

She then walked off towards Transfiguration where she learned how to turn sand into a hairbrush. That's where the theory from their summer work came in.

"Neville I'm telling you for the last time its jab-swish-jab." Hermione said since she was partnered with him.

"I'm trying it just doesn't work."

She held out her hand and demonstrated once again and he finally got the concept after much trying.

"Now for homework I want ½ a foot on what happened when you attempted the spell and how you can either improve it or actually be able to cast it for those of you who didn't get it this time. For those who didn't get it practice it you'll be tested next class."

Everyone groaned and muttered she has no idea what it's like to actually **learn **this stuff. They all headed to the Great Hall and ate something. Hermione saw Hedwig amongst all the other owls coming back with post and was excited and opened it forgetting about her breakfast.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Oh…it's from Fred and George I didn't think they'd reply so soon."

"You're talking to me again!"

"You're so surprised."

"Yeah, well I kind of acted like a jerk. I'm sorry I invaded your personal space and it won't happen again. I've kind of accepted that you don't like me that way. Just don't rub it in for a while okay."

"Deal…Let's see what's in this letter."

Hermione opened it and began to read:

**Herms,**

**Of course we'll do it for Harry. We already owe him for something so we'll do it. The soonest we'll be able to come is 2 days from now which is Saturday. We'll get Verity to fill in for us. As for the joke shop we're really successful though it has slowed down a bit because of the war. Tell Harry we have increased sales. Anyway we'll se you on Saturday for Quidditch tryouts judging.**

**Forge**

"Why didn't you ask me?" Ron asked.

"Because you were being a prat…but you can come and give your opinion if you would like…or you could try out even."

"Really thanks."

"Hey I care."

She resumed eating and after she was finished she turned back to Ron.

"Hey wanna go see if Harry's alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah sure." Ron said.

"Get some food though he might be hungry."

He started picking up a plate that he loaded with food but Hermione would take off things and reload it with food.

"What are you doing woman you told me to put food on it and I'm doing it and you're taking it off." Ron said

"No…I'm putting all of his favorites on here, pancakes, English muffin, ham, bacon, honeydew, grits, and…crap they don't have that here but oh well, and pumpkin juice."

"What do you mean favorites? Harry's favorite's is food in general."

Hermione grabbed a plate to put on top of it to cover.

"No…I think you're talking about yourself….now come on."

She grabbed Ron and their bags and they headed up the stairs after waiting for them to change a couple of times before they got to the hospital wing.

"Hey Hermione….and Ron." Harry said disgustingly the last part

"Hey I forgave him that was enough torture."

"Well then I forgive you too. And you brought food so I triple forgive you." Harry now cheerfully.

"I brought all your favorites." Hermione said passing over the plate.

"So when does Madam Pomfrey say you can get out of here?" Ron asked.

"With any luck she says Friday afternoon but she'll think of another excuse so my guess is Saturday afternoon."

"Ron I've got to go to the library can you stay here and talk to Harry." Hermione asked.

"Sure." Ron said quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Thanks see you guys later."

Hermione rushed off to the library and went straight towards the restricted section. Thankfully Madam Pince was on lunch break too. Even being a head she wasn't allowed in there without a note of permission but by this time had figured her way around that with all of her horcrux research. She hadn't found much but she had figured out what the horcruxes were and that was just basic knowledge of Voldemort. Then she had found out the spell to destroy a simple horcrux. One that had nothing guarding it but soon after she came back and that instant when she left Ron she realized all that information that she had gathered before from the non-restricted section meant nothing at all. It was basically a bunch of theory. Maybe one hardcore fact but that's it. She needed to dig a bit deeper and that meant the restricted section.

"Okay so here we go." Hermione said talking to herself. She began to peruse the various titles and the bookshelves. She finally found what she was looking for: 'A Guide to Items Uncommon and Dark'. She opened it forgetting about the yell that it made. She heard it start to scream and immediately closed it back.

"What do I do now?" Hermione asked herself. Then she got an idea all thanks to Hagrid and his love of beast-like things. She picked up the book and stroked the spine a couple of times and the book let out a sigh propping open on it's own accord.

"Bingo." Hermione said and began leafing through the index where she found Horcrux and turned to the page. She read:

'Horcruxes are parts of a soul hidden in an item. Horcruxes are formed when that person wishing to create one kills another person and rips their soul implanting it in another item therefore becoming immortal unless someone destroys the item that hosts the soul piece. It takes a powerful amount of magic to accomplish the annulment of the item without it being fatal. There are many ways of destroying a horcrux.(though these are not discussed in this book for more information please refer to vol.2)'

"Damn. Well at least I know the book that has all the answers I need to work with."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Well that's another chapter I'm still working on the other's so I can get this story done. I'm in no rush it's just my hands are dying for me to expose Harry and Hermione. Yes I am a true traitor to their secret. My brain is telling me to hold out a bit longer for creative juices and dramatic effect to flow.


	17. Quidditch Tryouts

"You failed Draco. You're too soft you can't even handle one simple task. You landed him in the hospital wing in a coma. That's drastic but we wanted him dead. He's supposed to be dead and you know what now I'm done too we're all done and if the Dark Lord forgives you for this you better be on your knees thanking him to the Gods."

"Father this isn't right I did what you wanted me too."

"No all you did was disappoint me as a father and as a fellow Deatheater."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe that class." Hermione muttered sitting down in the regular Gryffindor common room.

"Why? What happened?" Lavender asked.

"You know I have Arithmancy right?"

"Yeah."

"It's totally useful especially for the field that I'm planning to go into but all these numbers are swimming in my head and I can't get them out."

"What is Arithmancy?"

"Well basically seeing how much magic has to go into a spell to make it work. How to create a spell and how much magic and how to combine spells it's a lot of tough math work so it kind or reminds me of school in the muggle world in a way."

"Doesn't your head hurt?"

"Yeah it still does but you wanted to know. So how are your classes going?" Hermione directed the question towards Lavender.

"You should know you have all of the same classes that I do plus an extra I don't know how you do it. I couldn't do it you know how preoccupied I am with other things."

Hermione wanted to tell her right then and there that there was nothing more important than being an accomplished person with a career to support ones self but instead she settled for:

"Yeah I know how you feel I can barely handle it all myself."

"Why do you take Arithmancy anyway I thought that you wanted to be an Auror."

"That's Ron and Harry that want to be Auror's. I want to be an Unspeakable and that requires Arithmancy."

"Oh well what'd you put for McGonagall's homework question?" Lavender said turning back from the parchment.

"Nice try, you know I'm not doing that."

"You know Hermione you've changed a lot but you could change a bit more."

"You mean enough to give you the answers."

"Exactly."

"Hey, what's Ginny doing over there by herself?" Hermione asked pointing her out to Lavender through the crowd.

"Well she's been a bit down lately. I think she's finally letting it sink in that Harry's not going to get back with her. You know I never really thought them the best couple together but what do I know since I've never really had a relationship that lasted that long or been a person to like a long lasting relationship. Knowing Harry he's the most secretive person I know I don't think he'll ever have someone to tie him down the rest of his life. He's like a free bird and anyone that tries to catch a flying bird either gets really lucky or loses his catch."

"You know what Lavender I'll talk to you later."

Hermione got up and left the room having more than her fill of Lavender for the moment. Heading out of the portrait hole she headed towards the hospital wing. On her way she saw Harry in the hallway walking.

"Harry what are you doing?"

"Going back to the common room."

"Why? I thought you said Madam Pomfrey was going to let you out until tomorrow."

"Well I think she hit her head or something because she just forced me out. She says it's time for me to go and that I'm all better."

"Then come on let's get back to the common room."

Hermione despite his apparent ability to walk had him lean over on her and brought him through their portrait next to the Fat Lady and helped him walk through. She forced him into the bed and propped him up with pillows. She started walking around the room handing him textbooks and things he needed to study.

"Hermione I can go to classes today okay stop worrying."

"It's just one class."

"Listen to yourself it's not just one class it's my NEWT class which I don't want to miss and be backed into anymore homework than I already have."

"That is your homework I'm handing you from the classes."

"Hermione come here." Harry patted the spot on the bed next to him. Hermione slipped right next to him as he wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Honey, I'm going to Charms whether you like it or not. With or without you supporting me there and you won't miss it either because you know I'm okay and no one else is going to take notes the way you like them."

"It's just I missed you and I watched you laying there….just promise you won't do the Quidditch if I agree to the Charms."

"Deal and what happened with the letter, and with your library hunt."

"Well Fred and George are coming on Saturday. The library hunt successful in a way but fruitless in another."

"Really what happened?"

"Well I found the book that has all the answers I just don't actually have the book. Where do you think we could find it?"

"Either in our vaults or in Grimmauld Place. We'll search for it over Christmas break or sooner if possible."

"No Christmas break. Trust me Headmistress won't let us out any other time after that stunt I pulled with the horcrux."

"Christmas break it is then three months from now. Hey isn't your birthday in like two days."

"Yeah September 19th glad you remembered."

"Well I have no idea what I'm going to get you for your birthday."

"I really don't care."

"Yeah you do."

"Okay just nothing tacky."

"Deal."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was after classes on Friday and Harry was working on her birthday present. Hermione was still in her Arithmancy class thank gosh so he had some thinking time. Ron was there with him too.

"So what should I get Hermione for her birthday?"

"Hermione's birthday! When is that again?" Ron asked shocked.

"It's in two days Ron, two days." Harry told him trying to ingrain it into Ron's brain. He knew though that he would just forget it next year.

"Well we don't have time to buy anything so we have to make something."

"What can we make?"

"Um…a cake."

"That's easy we just need a spell…"

"No spells we make it by hand in the kitchens."

"Okay…but I don't see the point."

"The point is she'll love it. She'll love us."

"We'll make it on Sunday so it'll still be fresh for her."

"Okay we'll talk to Dobb….Hey Hermione." Ron interrupted improvising the words.

"So you all decided what to get for my birthday."

"Yep…and we're not going to tell you." Harry said. Hermione gave him a face scowl.

"So…Fred and George should be here by now." Then they heard a crash and in front of them were the familiar Weasley's.

"Wow you always make an entrance don't you." Ron started.

"It's nice to see you again Ron."Fred said

"How's your head Harry."

"It's great but some people don't want me on the field tomorrow."

"We'll still going to be there though." Hermione countered back.

"But I want to be in the sky."

"I thought you said…"

"I know what I said thank you very much."

"Whatever."

"Anyway…as I was saying…You know McGonagall she's slightly off her rocker. She says she wants us to sleep in your dormitories."

"It doesn't matter I'll clear it for you."

Hermione pretended to mutter a spell and flick her wand.

"It's done." The truth was there really wasn't anything to move out everything of hers was in Harry's room.

"Where will you sleep then?" Ron asked.

"It's no big deal I'll just bunk with Harry for a while."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They lead them up towards their dormitory and showed them the way to their door and gave them the password. They then left them to go to their own rooms.

"Fred are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That Hermione has never slept in this room before."

"It's just to neat even with the spell she cast."

"I don't even think she cast a spell."

Looking around you could tell that the room had nothing special to it. No decoration it was just there and unlived in.

"So bro... what are we going to do about it."

"Well ordinarily I'd let it out in our own special way. You know spell it out in fireworks…"

"…but then she'd probably hex us into the next century."

"It's safer just to wait for it to come out."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&It was Saturday afternoon and Fred and George had announced with a loud blow horn in everyone's ear that if they wanted to try out for Quidditch they better get their asses downstairs. Everyone scrambled downstairs that hadn't already been turned down. He did the same thing to Harry and Hermione with a slightly different message: Judges get your asses down here now.

"Did you here that?" Hermione asked jolting up from under the covers covering her ears.

"Who couldn't hear that." Harry said from the floor.

"Gosh they are annoying what was I thinking telling them to run tryouts. This is their dream come true of doing the tryouts. It's their chance to boss people around and do whatever they want including using their pranks."

"Yeah whatever just get ready before they blast another one of those our way."

Hermione changed into a light purple tank top and a long striped skirt that went from the light purple into a darker purple gradually and another pair of flip flops.

"You ready I think Fred and George are about to blow a gasket." Harry said watching her change.

"Yeah just pass me my sunglasses." Harry tossed them her way.

Harry passed them to her and they headed out of their portrait down into the side door that connected to the regular Gryffindor common room.

"There you are Hermione and Harry we've been waiting for you." Fred said.

"Fred what do you want I was sleeping like a normal person does." Hermione glanced at her watch. "At 5:00 in the morning I'm going back to bed."

"Ah ha so now you know how I feel." Harry said. "I'm not letting you go back to sleep. You're with me here and we'll drop in the stands together."

"You have to anyway you are the judges of the Quidditch match." George told them.

"What judges? There have never been any judges." Harry said.

"Well there are now so get used to it. Now all of you get down to the pitch and stop your bitching…yes, even you Ron." Fred said.

They all went down to the pitch where the sun was just beginning to rise. All the people who wanted to be on the Quidditch team was already down there.

"Good job I see we have about 35 people here today. Being here this early shows that you are dedicated to this team so good job." George started.

"We already have our seeker position filled so anyone that came down here to try out for that one can leave now. Or you can just try out for a different position." Fred continued.

About 12 people left the Quidditch pitch.

"Okay, now we are down to about 23 people….the rest of you who are afraid of getting hurt or feel that this will get in the way of your studies can also leave the pitch."

Four more people found that the opportune time to make their exit.

"Okay now we're down to 16 people anyone else feel like leaving." George said. Everyone shook their head.

"Here's how it's going to go. George and I are going to fly with you first testing out the beaters, chasers, and a keeper. Harry and Hermione over there will be scoring you. Now divide into your sections, beaters here, chasers here, and keepers here." Fred said.

While this was happening Hermione, Harry and Ron where sitting in the grass talking amongst themselves.

"I like how this is going it's nicely organized." Hermione said.

"Yeah you have to admit they have a knack for this." Harry said.

"Yeah I can't wait to tell them how badly they're doing." Ron said.

George blew the whistle and had a mock Quidditch game going on and they saw they're playing abilities or lack there of. They finished the short game and sent the players over for them to judge.

"No." Hermione said to a beater.

"No." Harry said to the beater.

"Hell no!" Ron said to a chaser. Harry and Hermione burst out laughing at that.

"Yes, for now." Hermione said to the other chaser.

"That was brilliant keeping thanks for someone actually knowing how to keep the goals." Harry said.

"Hell no!" Ron said to another girl trying out for chaser.

Then they accepted another girl for position of keeper for now. That same process went on for about another two hours and after having to redecide a lot of things. Also to get Ron to decide on somebody. They had a Quidditch team.

They had the twin sisters Bridget and Rebecca, and Diana as the chasers. The rest of the team was Eric and Erin Donahue as the beaters. The keeper they decided on was to be Neville who decided to try out last minute. Despite all that nervousness that he held he turned out to be a very good Quidditch keeper.

"Okay we've done what we've come here to do so just talk to your team captain to figure out the schedule."

All attention was directed Harry's way and he started to speak nervously.

"Well this was a good tryout and you've worked hard to make it. We know that you're good but we should work on team unity. You know work out team strategies and see what we could do as a team to make sure we win the cup this year. The first game is the….31st of next month if I'm correct." Harry told them.

"You mean Halloween then." Bridget said.

"Yeah it's Halloween." Harry shrugged.

"We'll meet from Saturday every other day at 7:00 sharp. Congratulations again on getting on the team." Harry finished.

A/N: Well this is the end of this chapter and the next one won't be posted until I actually type it off the paper but I do have it ready


	18. To Describe My Birthday Unlucky

A/N: Wow guys chapter 18 this is unexpected well over 100 reviews. Thanks to all of you who do.

"Why are we up this early again?" Ron asked.

"Making Hermione's birthday cake." Harry said while cracking an egg into the bowl.

"Why doesn't Winky just make it for us." Ron said.

"Because it has to be special for her. Thank you for telling what you'd do for my next birthday if I even live that long." Harry said.

"Let me help." Ron said trying to get off the subject. Ron started adding random things to the bowl.

"Ron you can't asdd cayenne pepper it's spicy."

"What then?"

"You just sit in the corner and put it in the fire to bake that's the one thing I don't know how to do. That's your own part in the present not hurting yourself and not killing her."

Ron sat down and when it was time to put it in the fireplace to bake he put it in successfully. An hour later Harry poked it an proclaimed it ready.

"Now for the icing."

He put it in both blue and green her wrote: Happy Birthday Mione.

"Now to wake her up." Harry said.

"You want me to do it." Ron asked a bit to eagerly.

"Sure I'll go set this up and get everyone else she might want there."

Harry and Ron sneaked to Gryffindor common room with the cake. He conjured a table and 17 candles which he placed in the cake. Meanwhile Ron went up the stairs to get Hermione.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hermione…wake up." Ron said shaking her.

"What's up."

"Happy Birthday Hermione."

"Thanks."

Ron put a frown on his face.

"It's so sad that Harry has to be in the hospital wing today."

"Harry's where...move out of my way."

Hermione ran down the stairs with Ron behind her grinning and jumped back in surprise.

Everyone was down there waiting for her and singing Happy Birthday.

"Wow you guys surprised me." Hermione gushed then turned to Ron.

"…and you lied to me saying Harry was in the hospital wing how dare you."

"He told me to get you down here and it did."

"Okay then."

"Here cut the cake." Harry said passing her the knife. Hermione cut a piece and set it aside for herself. Then she cut one for Harry and Ron and gave it to them and repeated the same process with Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny, Parvati, and Padma a piece.

"Thanks guys this is a really special thing you've done for me and this cake is so damn good." Hermione said taking another bite and talking inbetween chews.

"Your welcome Hermione but as part of our friendship can I ask something?"

"Sure Neville what is it?"

"Did you really mean to dress like that?" Neville said pointing at her.

Hermione looked down at herself and murmured "…Shit…and you wait until now to tell me this."

"We thought you were well expressing your womanly side." Parvati said.

"…and the rest of us just like the view." That came surprisingly from Harry. Hermione raised her eyebrows before going upstairs to change into something more suitable.

"Like that's any better." Ginny said.

"You know what Ginny…" Hermione started.

"Um…let's not argue right now." Hermione corrected herself in an effort to remain chipper. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief but it still continued.

"I'm sick and tired of you why do you hate me?" Ginny asked.

"I don't hate you….Okay I hate you but not the way you think."

"Why though?"

"Because you like Harry!"

"How is that different you helped me get Harry in the first place."

"That was then this is now. It was stupid do you have any idea what you were getting into. Do you even really like Harry for Harry? I don't even know what I was thinking back then when you walked up to me about your pinning for Harry. You don't pine for someone you go out there and you know the person before you jump in and say hey I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Not that stupid dopey look you get just by looking into his eyes. Does he even give you that same look?" Hermione was fuming at that point.

"I still don't get it." Ginny said.

"How do I make you understand this without hurting your feelings."

"Spare my feelings just tell me." Ginny demanded.

"Okay then…I honestly feel from the bottom of my heart that you are chasing a dream. Just that a dream and that you will never find happiness in Harry because he'll never be happy with you. Everybody loves 'Harry' they all love 'Harry' and you love 'Harry'. You know 'Harry' but you don't know the one standing right in front of you."

"I get it now it has nothing to do with me liking Harry. This is all about you mad or scared that Harry is going to be with me instead of you. He'll never love you no one ever will all you'll have for the rest of your life is your books and what will your books do. Keep you warm at night, have kids with, grow old with. Face it Hermione what's the rest of your life going to be like..."

Hermione was silently crying and her voice was low as she told Ginny what she thought about her previous statements "Ginny I was your friend since my second year and have been nice to you ever since…b..but when you go and talk about me like that…I have done nothing but told you what I felt…you know what just leave me alone right now…thanks for ruining my birthday."

Hermione ran up the stairs and cried in her bed.

'It's not right it's not fair at all I just want to tell the world and get it over with. I can't take this and Ginny and her picking at me like she does. It's like a flashback to Monique and the way that she picks at my self esteem. I just don't know where to go from here.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well that was interesting." Dean said still slightly shocked from Hermione and Ginny's row.

"That wasn't interesting that was downright cruel and unlike Ginny?" Harry said turning to her. "Why the hell did you say that to her? Do you know what that did? It's her birthday for god's sake at least give her one day of peace from your bickering. Just try and you made her cry. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I…She likes you." Ginny stuttered

"So what if she likes me. Do I look like I care at this point? All I care about is the fact that you made her feel like total crap right now. If I catch her with Dobby working out a food sneaking schedule. You fix this later."

"Ron, you make sure she fixes this. The rest of you can finish eating and go do whatever you were planning to thanks for coming to the almost great 17th surprise party" Harry said glaring at Ginny still. She really looked sorry but right now he made Hermione cry and he had to go see about her. Harry ran up the stairs to his dormitory and saw Hermione in the bed. She didn't look alright either. She was sitting there crying to herself.

"Hermione."

"…"

"Come on talk to me."

"…."

"You know that if you don't who else will you talk to."

"I…can't..s.s..stand her…she gets on my nerves…she's just like Monique…just like her and I can't stand that…about her…sometimes I just want to rub it in her face…but other times…I can't face her…because a part of me thinks that she might be right…no matter what she…might…always…be right."

"No, Mione, no she's right about some things and others she's dead wrong about. Like this one you are the most beautiful person I know both inside and out. Don't forget for a second that I married you and not her. We're together until our dying day. It's alright to cry sometimes but watching you beat yourself over this. You can't be stressed like this…you can't be put through this and I don't know what to do."

"Hey…it's alright you've done enough. You've made me feel better and that's enough. Right now though I'm just super hungry."

"We still have some left over cake." Harry said.

"Sure but just this once."

Hermione and Harry eventually went downstairs and sat on the couch and ate the leftovers of the cake for a very strange breakfast.

"So what are we going to do the rest of the day?" Hermione asked.

"Just talk I guess unless you want to do something else." Harry said.

"Not really."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What do you mean you can't find the stone." Voldemort said.

"We can't find it sir. It was abandoned last mission that we had."

"What happens if they discover it and destroy it. It's the last one in the world."

"What are you people coming to. You were once reliable and I was able to call you my loyal servants. I have Snape dead, Malfoy's son unable to do his tasks, and what else can possibly go wrong. Things are going to change around here or else I'll step up and take care of everything myself…and trust me you won't like it when I take care of it myself. Spread the word to the other Death Eaters. Maybe it'll motivate them to actually do something right…and try to retrieve that stone."

A/N: I know before you say what stone! Just wait you find out in the next few chapters. I won't say where though. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up either. I'm trying to work out the kinks in some other stories that aren't up yet. But I'll see what I can do for it


	19. Suffocated in My Space

**A/N: So I decided to skip ahead to Christmas it has all the interesting stuff that's supposed to happen. I put in a few filler sentences on what happens during those months. But really it's nothing important. **

They won their Quidditch game against Slytherin the score was 440-90.Well their classes have been going well the past three months. They learned lots of new material and concentrated on different areas. Ron got Ginny to apologize to Hermione with little meaning behind it. Hermione accepted it but still talked to Ginny briefly. Harry acted as a buffer between the two and kept Hermione happy so she didn't refer and retaliate back at Ginny. So it was basically all good.

"Harry you got all your stuff together?" Hermione asked while packing up.

"Yes but I don't understand why your packing all that stuff we're only going to be away for a week. I don't even have that much stuff."

"It's not really a lot. I need all of it and some of its my Christmas shopping so just get over it. You just hardly did any shopping that's it."

"No I just got what I needed and everything else I'm going to get needs to be gotten at the other end because it would be inappropriate."

"What would be inappropriate?"

"I could tell you that if you wanted your present ruined. Or for me to reconsider something I know you'll like."

"Fine…You ready?"

"Yeah you got the rings."

"Right here." Hermione said holding up her duffel bags. "Come on Crookshanks we got to go home."

"That reminds me we need to go pick up Hedwig."

"Let's go and say goodbye to Ron first."

Hermione walked down the stairs with her bags and Harry with his behind her.

"Ron." Hermione yelled across the common room.

"Yeah, you guys heading out I see. Where you headed?"

"Off to Grimmauld drop our stuff off. Then to drop by our…I mean my parents house to visit."

"Well I guess I'll see you there we're heading over to Grimmauld Place too for Christmas. The whole Weasley family is going to be there maybe except Percy. He's still not talking to us. Then Bill and Charlie might come too but everyone else will definitely be there."

"Oh hell no." Hermione whispered.

"What'd you just say?" Ron asked.

"Oh hell yes." Hermione lied plastering a grin on her face. "It's going to be the best Christmas ever at Grimmauld. I can't wait."

"We have to go get Crookshanks so can we meet you at the train."

"Yeah sure."

Harry and Hermione went towards the direction of the Owlery. Hermione continued with her intended conversation.

"Oh hell no. I love the Weasleys but I wanted to spend a nice peaceful Christmas alone with you."

"Well I did too but now we can't so whatever it's alright."

"No it's not we have to share the place with them….you think we can kick them out?"

"Mione, no and don't even think about it. It's really rude if you think about it."

"Okay so it's mean and I shouldn't have even thought of doing that to them after they've been so nice to us but just imagine….seven days of nothing but me and you….me and you….me and you….no one else…but ourselves…oh yeah and we are supposed to research that whole horcrux textbook that I needed to look into. No privacy at all."

"When you put it that way…we still can't kick them out…but we can escape to somewhere…the salvation known as your parents house."

"Hey, you are smart."

They picked up Hedwig and put her in her cage and carried her towards the exit which led to the Hogwarts Express.

"There you two are we were waiting forever. The train is about to leave in a minute."

With that they hopped on the train. It was a little more than a six hour train ride. They met up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey kids how are you? Where's Ginny?"

"I think she's behind us." Hermione said looking over her shoulder and sure enough she was walking over while talking to Luna.

"Hey mum, hey dad, I heard Ron say we're not going over to the Burrow. So where are we going?"

"We're going to Grimmauld Place. It's much safer now."

"We're going over to that dump."

"Grimmauld Place. Is not a dump. It's very nice actually." Harry said. "I'd also appreciate it if you don't insult my home."

"Sorry."

They took ministry cars over to the Burrow. From there they flooed to Grimmauld Place. When they arrived everyone was in awe except for Hermione, Harry, Mr.& Mrs. Weasley. They all went in search of rooms and when no one was looking Hermione and Harry slipped into their old room.

"Okay now for unpacking."

They finished all their unpacking and by that time they had fallen asleep. When they woke up everyone was already downstairs and getting ready to eat. Hermione walked downstairs first.

"Hey Hermione, Harry had a nice sleep." Mrs.Weasley asked.

"Yes it was very nice thank you."

"Hey Herms." Fred said.

"For the last time stop calling me that." Hermione snapped.

"Sorry he forgot." George said.

Harry sat down next Fred and George and started having a conversation about Quidditch

"So what are we having for dinner." Hermione asked.

"Nothing until mum figures out how to work the muggle stove. For some reason it won't let her cook anything magically. It's quite funny actually…you know watching her try."

Hermione did a double take and watched Mrs. Weasley try to cook on the stove. For the first time it looked like she had difficulty with it.

"Mrs. Weasley would you like me to help you?" Hermione said walking over and leaning on the countertop resting her elbows peering into the pot she had on the stove. She took the spoon out of her hands and took the lid of another pot and stired it picking up a spoonful and letting it run off. Looking at it, it was brown and thick with bits of various unidentifiable items in it.

"Is this mud?" Hermione asked sniffing it and not bothering to dare herself to taste it afraid of catching something but not voicing her opinions not wanting to insult Mrs.Weasley.

"Um…it was supposed to be some type of stew."

"Well scratch that I'll make some pigeon peas and rice, fried fish, and some type of salad."

"Okay that's fine. Do you need me to do anything?"

"Nope just relax…Harry!" Hermione shouted.

"Yes, what happened."

"Can you help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure what do you need?"

"I need for you to help me cook."

"What do you need for me to help you with?"

"Getting it done in the next…45 minutes." Hermione asked. "So we have food in the refridgerator that has a self preservation charm on it so we know its still good. I was planning the pidgeon peas and rice, fish, and salad."

"Why exactly would you say your going to cook something if you don't know how to cook."

"Yes…I do I know how to make everything. Your just better than me at it and I need to make it large enough for 8 people plus."

"So let's get started." Hermione threw out the mud mixture into the garbage can and started it over into the pidgeon peas and rice. Harry on the other side was frying stuff and trying not to get popped by it. In forty minutes the entire meal was ready they even managed to throw dessert into it too. It was apple pie. Mrs. Weasley insisted that since they did all that work so she was going to set the table. They all sat down after she called down Ginny and Ron.

"Wow this is good." Ron said taking what you would call his fifth portion.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

They ate the rest of their food and shortly after they went to bed and that's when they all decided to head to bed early. They got ready for bed and Harry and Hermione snuck back into their room.

"I vote we spend tomorrow at my parents house."

"I sincerely agree."

Hermione rolled over on top of Harry and kissed him. Harry shocked at first kissed her back and flipped them over. Harry was on top now as Hermione deepened the kiss running her fingers in circles along his spinal column. He moved over towards her neck and left a trail of kisses from her collar bone to her jaw bone as she hooked her foot around his torso. She still reached down to tug at the elastic of his boxers however that was the moment in which they were interrupted by a scream. They reluctantly broke apart to look at the open door to their bedroom and a shriek and worse who was standing in the doorway getting ready to scream at them.

**A/N: So do you think they are really busted? Who do you think is in the doorway? What do you think is going to happen next? I have to say that the next chapter is secret revealing but not to the whole school so there's a lot more I still have to write**

**Alexzangel**


	20. Like Any Other Holiday

"Ahhhhhh." The lady in the doorway shrieked.

"Can you go please and we'll talk about this later." Harry said covering them both with the sheet so he and Hermione could adjust themselves.

"I need to talk to you when your done we have emergency order meeting which you must attend as it might affect you." She still had her eyes covered over her eyes. She was showing the anger on her face though. Hermione was still hiding underneath the covers as she watched her exit the room.

"What's she going to do to us?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing hopefully. Just let's get down there before she comes back up here."

They walked down the stairs meeting the rest of the people along with Ron, Ginny, Fred and George.

"What are we down here for?" Harry asked.

"Yes I was doing something important." Hermione said. "and I would like to get back to it."

Everyone glanced at her as if she was crazy.

"We are here for some new information." George said.

"Why does mom look so tight lipped." Ron asked.

"It's probably just order business." Ginny said reasonably.

The double doors opened into the conference room and they walked in and took seats. Remus began to talk to them.

"As you know we are in the middle of the war. You were all in there last year when Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape and so we have come to the conclusion that he is missing. He has not been seen or heard of for about six months."

Hermione paled at that she was starting to feel light headed.

"What's wrong with her?" Remus said.

"She just needs to calm down right now." Harry said looking into her eyes.

She was breathing in and out putting her hands in front of her to calm herself down methodically.

"I'm okay…I just need to get this off my chest. I've been keeping this inside for too long and more than two people need to know. Before anymore secrets choke us…Lupin….he's not missing….he's dead…"

"How do you know this?" Lupin asked. "It's not possible we found this out…"

"I was there okay…Harry was there…it was an accident he said some things I stabbed him with my wand point it was an accident…he's gone that's all you need to know."

"Why did you do it?"

"That I can't tell you and you have to respect my wishes. If Harry wants to tell you then that's his prerogative. Excuse me." Hermione moved to get out of the conference room but was stopped by Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Hold it Hermione. I still need to have that discussion with you and Harry in private. Everyone else out." She started barking orders as everyone left out of fear. Hermione and Harry couldn't escape.

"What in the world where you two thinking?" Mrs. Weasley started at them.

"I think you know what we were thinking."

"Where's your room? That's where I want you two to go."

"We were in our room."

"That's unacceptable. You will have separate rooms and stay in your separate rooms for the rest of the summer and if you even so much as think of trying that again. I didn't even know you two were together. Harry you can go I need to talk about something important with her."

"Harry can stay right where he is. I have nothing to hide what were you going to ask me."

"What in the hell where you thinking doing that. You realize that you're a female…that you could get pregnant…that you could catch something…"

"Are you implying that I have an STD?" Harry asked.

"No…you see this is why I didn't want you here…you don't get what I'm trying to say… I want for you to make sure that your not making…."

"Before you say mistake let me assure you that it's not a mistake. As far as STD's and protection I know all about it so just leave it alone but how dare you accuse Harry of that. Mrs. Weasley I love you like my own mother but sometimes you have to face facts that you aren't my parents…I ask for your opinion but you can't demand I do anything…my parents can't even do that anymore…it's just sometimes you don't understand that your kids are grown…but don't let me tell you how to raise your own children."

Hermione went and hugged Mrs. Weasley.

"You're right Hermione and Harry I'll stay out of it I just wish you were married before you jumped the gun like this…I guess I'm just old fashioned."

Hermione was still hugging Mrs. Weasley as she looked to Harry who was standing next to the door and sent him a questioning look. Harry nodded his head back at her folding his arms.

"Who says I'm not….."

"Holy shit." They heard someone whisper from the other edge of the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe mum kicked us out like that. That's going to be a juicy conversation." Fred said whispering.

"I know what can we use to hear it. Surely not the ears." George said

"I know we'll use the megaphone again but wire it so we can hear." Fred said as he summoned the gadget.

"It's brilliant but you think it'll work out right."

"It better I want to know what's up with the two of them."

"Wait Fred you can't cross those two wires. It has to be like this so we can hear it. Okay all set now."

They fed the wire under the door and they heard the conversation. They were interrupted by Remus, Ron, and Ginny. All three of them letting them know that they also wanted to know what was going on but admitted that eavesdropping wasn't the best way to go about it. They just ignored all their comments though

"Success." They both whispered to each other giving themselves a high five. Then turning back to the conversation they heard what they wanted to hear.

"Before you say mistake let me assure you that it's not a mistake. As far as STD's and protection I know all about it so just leave it alone but how dare you accuse Harry of that. Mrs. Weasley I love you like my own mother but sometimes you have to face facts that you aren't my parents…I ask for your opinion but you can't demand I do anything…my parents can't even do that anymore…it's just sometimes you don't understand that your kids are grown…but don't let me tell you how to raise your own children." They heard Hermione say.

"Wow she told of mum I'm impressed." Fred said.

"Didn't you hear that. They are having a conversation about sex. So maybe…" George started.

"…mum's scream earlier was Harry and Hermione doing the deed." Fred finished.

"You're right Hermione and Harry I'll stay out of it I just wish you were married before you jumped the gun like this…I guess I'm just old fashioned."

There was silence for a while as there was no conversation what's so ever. They were just about to flick the switch turn of the megaphone but then they heard Hermione say the last four words

"Who says I'm not….."

"Holy shit." George said.

"They….they…damn this is good." Fred said.

Ginny and the rest of them came back asking what was the commotion all about. They just stuttered and pointed towards the door where the conversation was being held.

"What happened?" Hermione asked peeking out through the door as the conversation was finished.

"Nothing." Ron, Ginny, and Lupin said as George and Fred said

"We know."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"We were listening at the door to the whole conversation between you guys and mum. It was quite interesting."

"You heard the whole thing?" Harry asked.

"No…it started around STD…I know what protection is…you chewing out mum."

"You know I should be mad at you because you were listening but I'm not."

"We've suspected something since we came to do Quidditch tryouts and you told us that we could have your dorm and you'd sleep with Harry. That room was just too clean for someone to have actually been there. Congratulations though."

"Thanks." Hermione said now sitting leaning up against the wall.

"How long have you been hiding this though?"

"Since when was it Harry…August 8th?"

"I'm hurt how can you forget your own wedding day." Harry asked

"Wedding day?" Ron asked. "You got married?...How could you not tell me…and how could you marry her when you knew I liked her. I've waited forever and then you just say okay I'll marry you Harry. What's wrong with me? I've wanted you since we were in first year."

"Ron I don't feel like dealing with your crap. That's why I didn't tell you in the beginning. So just get over it and get over yourself."

Hermione went upstairs not caring that they were all shocked. She started throwing her stuff into a bag and throwing Harry's into a bag.

"I don't want to be here for a while. They're kicking me out of my house but I'm okay with that. It's time I see my parents again…"

"Okay whatever let's just go…but before we do take a look in the library again.

"Right." Hermione had forgotten.

She picked up one of the duffels she had brought in the beginning and hauled it out of the way. Harry behind her with his stuff heading towards the library. He opened it realizing how big that place was.

"What's the name of the book?" Harry asked.

"It's called 'A Guide to Items Uncommon and Dark…and vol.2." Hermione said also looking on the shelves.

"I found it…and the one that I saw in the library originally." Hermione said.

"Let's get it and tell Mrs.Weasley where we're going." Harry said grabbing the heavy books. They walked downstairs talked to Mrs. Weasley about where they were going and then they flooed into the living room of her parent's home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mum, Dad!" Hermione yelled into the house.

"Hermione. When did you get here." Mrs. Granger asked.

"Just a second ago, we were wondering if we could stay here. We kind of felt forced out of our house so we came here."

"Wow, it's that small. I mean it's your first house but still."

"No, it's quite big actually it's just we felt emotionally forced out…we told them we were married…it didn't go to well with them. Especially the way the found out…"

"So your just running from your issues." Hermione's mother said in disbelief.

"No see we told them where we were going…and we apparated out." Harry pointed out. "By the way this place looks very nice. I've never really seen a real seen a place look like this. It reminds me we have to do ours if we feel like it" Harry continued pointing out how nice the place looked with the tree in one corner of a room and the rest of it decorated with silver beads. The rest of it was blue especially the tree it was green of course but the ornaments were either blue, silver or a combination of the two. It was spectacular

"You can stay here this once but still I have something to ask of you. We are holding the family holiday party in two days which is the day before Christmas Eve. You are to plan and attend it both of you. I expect the whole Weasley family there and you are going to face your issues."

"Great…thank you sooo much mum this is great of you taking us back in for at least tonight"

"Sure. Have a nice sleep."

They walked up the stairs and went to Hermione's old room. They crashed almost instantly. Just wanting to sleep since they were so tired. They woke up the next morning and got something to eat and planned the family gathering.

"So I figure that we make whatever we had at the summer barbecue. See whoever we're going to invite and make enough for that amount of people. The house is obviously already decorated with all of these Christmas decorations so we don't need to worry about that it's pretty much a given."

"Well it's all planned so what do you want to do?" Harry asked stretching his legs.

"Oh…I don't know just sit here and relax with you…peace and quiet that's what we're getting…"

"You know…I like this for some reason… no one interrupting…just us time…the ticking of the clock…our voices…that's it nothing else…it kind of makes me feel whole in such an empty space."

"Yeah…"

They spent the next few hours just like that. Talking to each other laughing and just being alone. The clock though was against them because the clock struck 7 at night and they had to move to get up. They just had to get up so they could get back and start their own decorations they left their stuff there since they were coming back the next day for the party.

They flooed back and began working on the project. They basically conjured up a very tall and thick tree and decorated it with ornaments but made it red and gold. It was pretty and then it also represented Gryffindor. They finished and started decorating the walls by hand. Hanging fabrics that they found in the attic on the walls along with it along with holly and ivy. By the time they finished it was about 11:00 but they were mighty proud of it.

"Mrs.Weasley," Hermione asked her. "what do you think?"

She came out from the kitchen and looked around with tears in her eyes.

"It's absolutely beautiful…when did you two get back?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"About half an hour ago we were trying to finish this. By the way my mum invited the whole family over for the family party."

"I don't feel right…everyone is family there…we're not related."

"You're related in here." Hermione said pointing at her heart. "and that's all that matters."

"Thank you well I'll just tell Arthur when he gets back from the ministry. What time do we need to be there?"

"Well you can come at one if you want but it doesn't start until 2." Harry said.

"Make sure they bring swim wear." Hermione said.

They walked off to their room and when they got there changed into their night clothes.

"So how did your Christmas shopping go." Hermione asked.

"You see I didn't really do it."

"I know…me either… going to do it first thing tomorrow morning I already know what I'm getting everyone so I just have to go out and get it."

Harry was thinking the exact same thing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Harry and Hermione headed out early into muggle London from there they split up and walked to the shops. They got all their things and both came back to meet in the middle of the shopping district.

"I see you have about five bags." Harry said.

"I see you have four." Hermione said.

"What can I say I like to shop around and there were lots of great stuff. I even found something for Ron and Ginny."

"You too." Harry said.

"Yes, I felt that if I didn't get them something it would be bad for everything else and then we would never have a chance at getting our friendship back. It would be as if we were digging a grave for it…and I was smart one of these bags is wrapping paper and bows."

"Very smart."

They went back into separate rooms and did their wrapping but Harry kept on intruding saying he needed tape. Especially when he discovered that she had started to wrap his own.

"Breakfast is on." Mrs. Weasley said.

Everyone was downstairs except for Fred and George who were running the last minute shoppers for the holidays.

"Mrs.Weasley, this is really good about the party…my family is muggles so it would be best if you arrived at 1:00 so no one sees you apparate outside the house. Aim for the backyard."

"That's very good to know." Mrs. Granger said passing her the food.

"We better go. We need to set up." Hermione said after she finished her food at a record speed. They exited Grimmauld Place and apparated immediately into the backyard. They saw that everything was already set up.

"Do you want us to do anything?" Harry asked.

"No, you can just do whatever you were planning to do before. Everything's already set up we're just waiting for everyone else to show up. You can go change into your swim wear or whatever. Just be out here in the next 20 minutes to make sure everything is done. We'll need extra help considering that your father got sent away on a business trip"

They went upstairs remembering to change into their swimwear. They put their T-Shirts on over it and sat down on the bed.

"So…we never went through the books." Hermione said reaching down into her bag and bringing them out and dropped them down on the bed.

"Okay so this one is the one that you saw originally in the library." Harry said pointing to one. "…and this is the one that we found in Grimmauld that is supposed to hold all the answers."

Hermione took the last one mentioned and cracked it open. Lots of dust flew out of the book. They both coughed as the dust cleared.

"Wow is that a lot of dust." Harry said.

"Yes, I bet this book hasn't been used in ages. I doubt that looking for a dark object is not an everyday type of thing."

"True. So what does it say?" Harry asked leaning over her shoulder as she flipped through the pages. Hermione began to read it aloud.

"A horcrux can be destroyed in three ways:

You can get all of the horcruxes eliminated by a series of jinxes depending on what spell or action deactivates it. Then you have to kill the thing that has the horcrux and that should finish them. Considering it's usually evil that creates them.

You can also decide to try the stalling method it is risky but effective. Go after the person first in the moment that you hit Avada Kedavra perform capture the life essence perform scourgify over the heart and then imagine it inside the jar. It should glow a deep red and then black smoke within the jar. Then maintain a permanent blue. After all of this you are free to search for the horcruxes and then destroy them. It is recommended and insisted that you do so.

It's very simple gather both the horcruxes and the person together and finish them all in an orb. It is more complicated than it seems and has been attempted without success. Do so with extreme peril."

"Okay well we tried out the first one and that one needs some work. The second one seems pretty easy to do we can do that. You know get it over with and then at least we have a strategy. One big blow then we rest up and get the smaller ones. Nothing that's too hard it'll work trust me."

"Okay it'll…ohh crap we need to be downstairs right now."

Hermione and Harry threw on sandals and went downstairs. It turned out the Weasley's had already come over. They were sitting down on the couch. Hermione waved to them and walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry mum I got caught up with a book."

"It's alright...can you check if the pool is ready."

"Mum…I just realized something it's about 5 degrees outside how are we going to be outside in five degrees weather wearing this." Hermione demonstrated her bikini.

"You have a point. So what are we going to do?"

"We could conjure four walls and have an indoor pool. It won't be cold and…we could tell the family that you had a contractor."

"I like it." Hermione said nodding your head. "…but do you know how to conjure the walls."

"No…that's the next thing we were supposed to learn in Flitwick's class though."

"But Mrs. Weasley would know."

"Easy."

Harry walked out of the kitchen and asked Mrs.Weasley if she knew how. She did and she performed the spell perfectly. At that moment the doorbell rang. Hermione left her books on the counter and got the door. It was one of her cousin's that came through the door it was Katherine with her was her little sister Katie and her mother.

"Hey Katie." Hermione said bending down to her height. "How are you doing?"

"Hwi Hemoine."

"Hi Katie."

"I also brought my boyfriend you know Lucas you know him right?" Katherine said.

"No actually."

"I told her not to bring him." Her mother started. "This is a family gathering."

"So…I brought my boyfriend Harry." Hermione said lying obviously.

"It's different mum says that since you guys are the hosts so you are allowed to invite anyone you want." They started walking towards the kitchen.

"You want something to drink?" Hermione asked already near the cooler.

"Sure, pass me a water bottle."

"So what you guys up with you ladies…oh…and who is this?" Harry said pointing out Katherine.

"You met her before remember the barbecue." A knowing smile dawned on Harry's face.

"Nice to see you again, I hear your Hermione's boyfriend."

Harry shocked turned around to look at Hermione in disbelief and anger. He left the room leaving her behind. Katherine looked confused but Hermione was in a way heartbroken.

A/N: Well I've got it all figured out what happens next. The hard part though getting my ideas to stay in my head long enough for me to write them down.


	21. All Apologies AN

A/N: I'm sorry my computer broke down and with it went the chapter. I'm not about to go through the pain of retyping it but instead give a narration with a little talk about what happened.

Hermione had a chat with Harry about what she felt.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"I know it's hard to adjust it's just I don't snap like a rubberband

There was great food, lots of dancing, and Hermione's cousin Katherine brought her little sister Katherine. They taught her how to swim. After the 8 hour day before Christmas party. They went home and George and Fred of all people gave them good advice and suggested that they make up with Ron and Ginny they did so and it's all happy and good for now.

A/N: I know that this is super short but I wanted you all to know that I didn't abandon this story. I also didn't feel like retyping all 5000 words of the chapter and just get on with the mere 1000 I lost of the other one. It's probably going to be a lot longer until I update


	22. Under the Tree

Harry woke up Christmas morning and stretched looking at the clock by the bedside table he saw it was 4:30 a.m.

"Perfect." Harry whispered.

Hermione turned over in her sleep and Harry stiffened. Seeing her eyes still closed he calmed down got dressed quickly and quietly and walked out of Grimmauld Place. He got to the muggle world and shortly after appeared back into Grimmauld at about 6:00 in the morning. He snuck into the library deposited his purchase and closed the door. He felt a hand over his shoulder and jumped. It turned out to be Fred and George.

"What the hell are you two doing up?" Harry asked.

"That my friend is none of your business." George said.

"We should be asking what you were doing?" Fred asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's really none of your business." Harry walked off and went to bed but woke up an hour later to Ron poking him.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked.

"You've got to come downstairs. Mum says we can't open anything until we're ALL downstairs and Hermione over there is sleeping like a rock. I want to see what I've got."

"Sure we'll be down momentarily just relax." Harry said grumbling and stuffing his head back into the pillows. He fell backs asleep though and this time was woken up by Hermione.

"Wha…"

"Harry wake up. Ron is annoying the hell out of me and refuses to shut his mouth. So get your ass downstairs so you can open your stuff to shut him up." Hermione started ranting about how he's acting like a two year old on Christmas morning instead of the 17 year old he was supposed to be thinking like.

"I'm up okay...just calm down and let me sleep." Harry said.

"Did you hear me a second ago?" Hermione asked.

"I said that Ron is totally out of control and you better get down there before I make you get down there." Hermione started.

"Go ahead what's the worst you can do." Harry said gesturing his hand in a wave before flopping it back down.

"Fine then if you want to play hard ball we'll play hardball." Hermione levitated Harry who was still wrapped up in the covers downstairs she following close behind. Hermione accidentally hit his drowsy form into the wall and that jolted him awake.

"I'm so sorry baby you okay." Hermione whispered as he was finally resting under the tree.

"Yes, I'm okay except for a maniac wife who is going to kill me before Voldemort does." Harry said.

"Oh hush up." Hermione said sitting on his stomach as he lay down trying to fall back asleep and it was unsuccesful.

"When is everyone supposed to come downstairs for this whole unwrapping thing." Harry said.

"They're all in the kitchen they had to tie Ron down to stop him from tearing through everyone's stuff. He was really bad." Hermione giggled. Then unexpectedly she whistled for them all to come back. They all walked in including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"So how is your morning?" Mr. Weasley asked them

"It's pretty great." Hermione started. " Harry...say something...you seem like the walking dead right then."

In response Harry just grunted and laid his head back down.

"Harry come on even I'm not that tired." Hermione said sending him a grin.

"Well I have an excuse." Harry said.

"And what excuse is that...I was up all night with you if you remember." Hermione whispered.

"I remember and that's why I'm so bloody tired. That's not the best way to give a guy your version of revenge."

"You admit you had fun though." Hermione laughed it off.

"Oh...gross you two...that's extremely gross there's such a thing as to much information." Ron said.

"...and things that your mother and father like figure also wouldn't like to hear." Mrs. Granger replied not looking them both in the face.

Hermione was still trying to prove Ron wrong though.

"That's not too much information. Too much information is telling you that I like it best when Harry licks..."

"Don't even finish that sentence. That is gross I can't believe you brought this up...what the hell were you thinking." Ron said.

"I'm just trying to make the most of my vacation. It's my mouth and I can say whatever I feel like saying unless you want me to shout over all of you what Harry likes." They all grumbled no and turned their attentions back to the gifts underneath the tree. Everyone opened theirs Hermione gave Mr. Weasley a pen. It was very simple however he thanked her profusely and told her that this was the greatest find that could put away the use of quills forever. Hermione shrugged it off and thought that she would always stick to the wizarding way for now parchment and quill.

"Well who's next?" Mrs. Granger asked passing out a plate of cookies.

"It's Harry's turn."

Everyone's eyes were on him as Hermione gave him his present.

"Hermione could you?"

"Yeah...sorry." Hermione said readjusting herself on Harry's lap so that he could support himself against the wall as he opened it.

"Cool." Harry said.

"I know I couldn't think of anything else. I knew you needed some more clothes so I got you some. It's nothing special or thoughtful but..."

"I love it and thank you." Harry interrupted her.

"Your welcome."

"Here you go Harry." Fred and George passed him a heavy envelope. Harry opened it and his jaw dropped he was absolutely speechless. Hermione seeing the dumbfounded look on his face looked over his shoulder at the envelope.

"You two are bloody out of your minds?" Hermione started.

"Hermione..." Fred started

."...we've never heard you curse before but we're perfectly sane." George finished.

"You gave Harry 1/2 of the rights to your shop. How is that exactly sane? Why did you even do it?" Hermione asked.

"He didn't explain it to you did he. He gave us the money to jumpstart the shop. We already tried to reimburse him with interest and he turned us down. Then we just tried to reimburse him and he still wouldn't take it. This is the way we pay him back and he gets to make all the decisions along with us. You should be happy about this." Fred said.

"Why?" Hermione sent them a look.

"Well in theory if Harry signs the paper you would also have authority over what happens with the shop you being his wife and all."

Mr. Weasley started to choke on his cookie and he was all bug eyed. Mrs. Weasley was patting his back and trying to help him choke the bits back up. He eventually did.

"You didn't know did you?" Hermione asked looking in his direction.

"Not really I was going to tell him but things were kind of crazy." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Can we please get back to the unwrapping?" Ron asked. "I still haven't gone yet."

"Sure." Harry said.

Everyone else just passed him packages of candy and the usual Weasley sweater.

"Now it's Ron's turn...thank God." Hermione muttered lastly.

Ron excitedly ripped open all of his packages and got more candy, the Weasley knitted sweater, a new chess set from both Harry and Hermione combined.

"Next Hermione." She opened the first package that was from her mother. She gasped when she saw what was inside.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She gave me great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great aunt Josie's crystal butterfly necklace...and there's a note."

"What does it say?" Harry asked.

"Dear Hermione,

As you know this is great-great-great-great...well you get the points crystal butterfly necklace. Knowing you you probably never opened the first one so the others were diamond drop earrings. I'd give you the other items but then the family would start asking questions that I am not at liberty to start answering those questions. Just remember that the family disgrace can end with you.

Talk to you soon,

Mum

P.S. Tell Harry that I will talk to him later too."

"What's this whole family disgrace thing she's talking about?" Harry asked.

"I'll talk with you about that later." Hermione said.

She grabbed the next package and opened it it was a dog chain. She was confused why did Harry give her a dog chain. She sent him a questioning glance.

"Go look in the library." Harry whispered. She ran towards the library and returned to find her holding a dog.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked looking down at his hands.

"I think she's the most adorable thing ever but I have a question...why is the dog pink?"

Harry looked up and saw a blinding shade of neon pink on what was supposed to be dog's fur.

"What in the hell?" Harry asked motioning for her to pass her to him. He examined the dog and he quickly realized who had done this and turned to Fred and George.

"Tell me one cockerspaniel...tell me one that you know of that hasn't had any wierd science experiments done to it that is pink...why would you turn this adorable little dog pink...especially if its not yours to mess with." Harry said in a deadly tone.

"No, Harry it's alright. I think it's okay as long as he changes her back this instant." Hermione said picking her up.

They performed the counterspell and she was back to her snow white fur color and she looked even more adorable.

"I can't believe you got me a puppy...that looks kind of like Gypsy... she's so adorable and better not pink." Hermione said.

They spent the next half hour getting everyone to see what they got. It was very interesting and all of them were happy but none of them were happier than Hermione.

A/N: I have come up with a temporary solution to the problem. I start typing it on the other computer and then I type the rest in my account. It's a temporary fix till I get word back on the computer. So if there is any spelling errors please understand I tried my hardest under the circumstances. I felt really bad about the A/N chapter I hate those but I had to do it.


	23. A Perfect Family?

A/N: Well this is the next chapter after I've figured out my attacking strategy. I hope that you like it.

"So are you happy Ron?" Hermione asked when the parents had walked away.

"Yeah, really happy. I can't believe after how bitchy I've been you still got me a present before you apologized. I'm super touched."

"Well I just thought that even though you do act...I'm not even going to finish that sentence." Hermione said not wanting to go through that mess with Ron again.

"Come on tell me." Ron said realizing that wasn't what she had wanted to say to him.

"You don't want to hear it. I know it'll upset you so I won't even start with it." Hermione said getting up to the kitchen to go get something to eat. It was pretty late in the morning now and her stomach was telling her to eat something before she passed out. She fished an English muffin out of the fridge and toasted it loading it with butter and jam. She walked back out and passed one of the halves to Harry.

"Thanks." Harry said quietly

"Your welcome." Hermione whispered back in the same tone.

"Are you going to share with me what you didn't want to share with me in front of the others?" Harry asked once he was done.

"Well it's not really anything truly horrible but you should know seeing as your a part of the family. Our family has a history of having kids to young. It's nothing truly bad but it affects us very much. You see our family has these beliefs a lot of them are strange but I'm used to them by now." Hermione started.

"I still don't get it." Harry said.

"Simply I just have to say that our family history has been hookers which basically translates into sluts."

"But...they're so nice...wait are you talking about your own mother."

"No, I love my mother and she has nothing to do with this except that she's a part of it."

"How exactly?" Harry asked.

"Well let's just say...How old do you think these earrings are that she gave me?" Hermione said holding it out.

"I'm guessing that since it's your great-great-great-great-great-great-great aunt I have to say early 1800's." Harry said.

"Well your wrong. It's about 1896 to be exact."

"How is that possible that would mean..."

"That some girls in my family were pretty lucky pretty early. Yes, that 's exactly what I'm talking about let's see there was age 14,15,16, and the most popular 12 when one of them got raped. That's the only one that I feel sorry for. The rest of them put themselves in that situation. They were sluts all of them and they had horny boyfriends. If they were over 15 most likely their husbands. Kids they had them in and out of wedlock sometimes with other people's husbands. I know your thinking hey 1896 not much can happen like this then but it did. You know Katie my cousin she's from the side of the family that my mother is ashamed of and that's why she called it a disgrace because my great times 7 aunt's sister went and slept with her husband and that's how we have a whole side of a family. Sure we don't talk about it. Why would we talk about it? The last time that we opened all those wounds it was lie WWII within the family. We didn't speak for ages. Of course I wasn't born at that point but my mother told me stories. We just pass it down as a reminder that we should try to be the best we can be. The damage that some of the things our ancestors have caused that still reak havoc today. To not recreate these things. We all manage to keep that whole keeping your own bloke deal and not messing with that that's not yours but that whole no kids till your over 20 or married has never been followed through. Trust me though some of the kids in my family would be disowned if they even tried to pull that one off." Hermione had gone into her long speech and finally finished to take in a long breath even though she had made small pauses inbetween.

"I see do you plan on ending the 'family disgrace'?" Harry asked grinning.

"You know I've never really thought about it like that but I don't really think so." Hermione blushed.

" So you have thought about it!" Harry said.

"No I haven't it's just that I don't think I can keep a promise like that, to myself, to you, to my mother, to...anyone. You know how things are things just don't seem to work the way you want them to. Especially the way we are. We might head in one direction and work towards it but in the end the winds force might blow us down the path it choses for us."

"I thought you don't believe in stuff like fate." Harry said.

"I don't, I believe in facts and that's where it leads me. To what I just said. So what's your opinion it?"

"How old is your mom?"

"34."

"That explains a whole lot. I don't think you'll keep that promise either."iI

"That shows how much faith you have in me." Hermione said kidding. "Now I have to go get changed. See you later."

She waved to Harry.

"Are you going to leave me down here...my myself?" Harry asked.

"Do you want me to believe that your still tired."

"Let's say I was what would you do?" Harry asked.

"It all depends do you want me to lock you in the same room as Crooksbanks when he meets Sophie. You know as well as I do that dogs don't usually like cats."

"No..never mind I'll figure it out."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The rest of the days of their winter vacation passed. It was now time to go back to Hogwarts. During their left over time Hermione had taken down all of the decorations. Harry chopped the tree and but it in the neighborhood dumpster. She put alll the decorations back into the attic. Dobby insisted on fixing all of their stuff but since they waited last minute to do all their preparations they let him do it. He was gleeful.

"Thanks Dobby." Hermione said yawning,

"Miss is tired?" Dobby asked.

"Very."

A/N: Well I guess I'll end it right here and type up the rest whenever I can before something else goes wrong. Thanks for reading and wow we have passed over the 40,000 mark in words and hits


	24. Pretending not to Break

**This is an excerpt from the missing chapter from a while ago the only truly important thing that happened and that was Hermione and Ginny's friendship being mended.**

**"Ginny! Ginny? Please talk to me." Hermione said walking into the room that she occupied.**

**"Would you just leave me alone right now." Ginny asked.**

**"No I won't until you forgive me. Until we put this whole thing behind us."**

**"It won't happen I'm telling you it won't happen."**

**"Why not?" Hermione asked firmly.**

**"We...we grew apart."**

**"That's a load of bull and you know it. What's really eating at you?" Hermione asked.**

**"The same thing that's eating at Ron. How can you go and marry Harry and then pretend that everything is alright? It's not alright at least not for me. Things aren't meant to be this way. I'm supposed to be with Harry not you. It's not fair."**

**"This has nothing to do with Ron and you know it."**

**"It has everything to do with Ron you went and told me Ron that you wouldn't go out with him. He asked you why but did you answer him, no. You lied to him."**

**"I lied to him I admit it Harry admits it. Everyone admits that they lied okay but that's different. Ron I knew him longer I don't like him like that. You can't force me to go out with him just so that can pave the way for you to have Harry. I thought you were like my sister and that means a lot facing the fact that I have no other siblings. I might have stabbed you in the back in your mind but in reality I did nothing wrong. I'm standing here apologizing for who knows what reasons but I'm here doing that. Trying to patch up whatever friendship we have left if you would like to call it that."**

**"You went and took him from me. I had him and you were the one that helped me get him. He was mine and it was like you placed him in my hands for me to take. It's not right what you did and that's why I don't forgive you."**

**"Ginny you and I both can look at Harry. I mean we can both really look at him and what would you see. I honestly think that you would see the Boy Who Lived. I see beyond that and more. Sure I see what a handsome bloke his but beyond that he's this awesome guy who I've known since I was eleven and been my friend ever since. I know that I'd be there for hm and he will be there for me. On top of that I think that I made a mistake in judgement when I helped you get to Harry. I shouldn't have had to help you. You should of got him on your own with your charm not me behind you showing you all the right buttons to push. I also shouldn't have done that knowing that my feelings were mixed right then but what can you do?"**

**"You know I try to hate you. I really do and a part of me still does. I just I don't know I should be mad and believe me I am mad. I just think you have everything that sometines that you are almost perfect. You have the most desired boy at school, you have the best grades, and are the smartest enough to be wanted in Ravenclaw, then you changed over the summer and now you're even more beautiful than you were last year. What do I have left when you have it all. I know it's mighty selfish of me but through it all I've realized something."**

**"What's that Hermione asked out of curiosity.**

**"...that no matter what he'll always love you...and only you."**

**"So are we friends?" Hermione asked.**

**"Of course." Ginny said moving to hug her **

A/N: This is the next chapter.

"Are you okay. You just seem to be sleepy a lot lately. You haven't been up late at night in the library have you?" Harry asked.

"So what...and I figured out how they got into Hogwarts."

"Can we do this later? We might miss the train." Harry said.

"Okay, I'll read it to you on the train."

"Where is everyone else?" Harry asked finally realizing how quiet Grimmauld was.

"They went ahead because they couldn't get you to wake up on time! Now are we forgetting anything?" Hermione asked checking over her bags to count them.

"No, I have everything...Hedwig...Crookshanks...and do you have Sophie."

"No I think she's hiding somewhere escaping Crookshanks. She's just a puppy and can't fend against Crooks. It's just in Crookshanks' nature."

They spent 15 minutes looking before they found her under the table. She was shaking furiously.

"Come on let's just apparate there."

With a pop they disappeared and reappeared at the train station then heard the five minute warning whistle. They scrambled into the train just as it pulled off.

"We made it!" Hermion exclaimed.

"Yeah," Harry agreed as they slapped their hands together. At that moment the train lurched forward as the speed increased.

"I can think of something else to do." Harry said as they both fell on the floor from the impact. "..but your too tired sooooo."

"Just shut up and kiss me and I'm not that tired.

Harry leaned forward and kissed her slowly as the train moved again as she rolled on top of him. She groaned as he pulled back.

"I needed that."

"I know so did I."

"It's just been stressful and..."

"Am I interrupting anything?"

They looked up and saw the compartment door they were now leaning against was were Ron decided that he was going to sit.

"Ron, why are you covering your eyes?" Harry asked.

"I heard sounds and realized that you were on top of each other so..." Ron stopped there hoping that they had gotten the picture.

"Ron this is the hallway, of a train, that's moving, with about 150 other students do you think that I would...that we would...right here? I can't believe that my best friend is such a... such a perve."

"I whatever are you coming in or not." Ron said the tips of his ears now red.

She picked up her bags and followed Harry into the compartment as they shut the door. Once they were settled and Harry remembered that she was going to tell him something turned to Hermione.

"So..Hermione you wanted to tell me something about how those people got into Hogwarts in the first place?"

"Oh right." Hermione pulled a book out of one of the bags and sat it in her lap flipping through the pages while talking about it."Well at first I was rereferencing the Sorcerer's Stone. I alwas thought it was interesting and well this book seemed to have all the answers."

"I thought you said the book said dark..." Harry interrupted before being interrupted himself.

"...and UNCOMMON. Now let me finish my story. I looked it up but then I realized that I wasn't looking at Sorcerer's stone but at Sorstice's Sorcerer Stone. I looked at it nevertheless and was shocked. See look at this." She opened the book on the floor so they could all see the picture of the stone and the wizard who had created it. Then she continued on

'page 334

The Sorstice Stone is very rare. So rare in fact that there is only one in existence. The properties of the stone are unknown but it is known to be the only stone in the world that is a combination teleporter/ timeturner. The maker of the stone is known as Izar Sorstice. He made the stone and publicized it well but was asked to destroy it after the Ministry of Magic found it to break many boundaries in the guidelines set by them including breaking through protection spells set by others to avoid the dark wizards. Sorstice however refused to destroy it and fled the country. Top aurors were sent after him but he was never found. This stone is very powerful and in the wrong hands it can be deadly.'

Hermione finished reading the story as she looked up to see all of their shocked faces.

"What does this mean?" Ron asked.

"It means that we are screwed. He already had enough power but if you add that stone to it he'll be even more unstoppable. I'm going to die."

"No Harry you're not dying at least not yet. Remember when you fell down at practice. There was no way that he had enough time to escape. If he had he was probably panicking he didn't do the job properly. He knew that he was going to be in trouble. Maybe he was chickening out I don't know but he most likely left it on the grounds somewhere. What's the closest thing that you can think of next to the Forbidden Forest?"

" Hagrid's Hut." Harry said slapping his hand to his forehead.

"We haven't talked to him all year!" Ron said.

"I haven't SEEN him all year. Did you even see him at the table?" Hermione asked.

"I feel really bad I don't even know if anything's alright with him. The only thing we can do is hope that he's somewhere with Grawp." Harry said in a low voice.

" Anyway...I think that we should find it as soon as possible before Voldemort comes back looking for it. If I know him he knows that they lost it. We can do two things with it we can destroy it so no one has that kind of power. We could also keep it safe to use it in case something goes wrong to use it as a way to make the world safe and the last thing we can do is use it as a lure to get him out of here." Hermione said.

"Twisted but I like it." Harry said.

"I knew you would." Hermione said. "The last thing we need to do is find out a way to get all the you know what's and destroy them."

"You know what I will talk to you about this later when some people aren't here." Harry said looking over at Ginny.

"Why can't I know?" Ginny said." I have a right to know what you guys are not telling me."

"Don't start before I start. For the last time you can't be there. I don't want you there. We don't need you there. So just back off. We may be friends now but that doesn't mean that we'll always be that way so stop pushing the line because I'm this close to going out of it and coming over there and telling you half the stuff I should have told you when we became friends again."

"Hermione you can't yell at Ginny like that." Ron shouted as Ginny started to cry.

"You know what I'm done. I'm done trying to be nice to you. I can't take this and when I tell you for the millionth time to stay out of something that isn't your own damn business to worry about. You put your own two cents in. Get a grip and understand that we can't tell you. I remember all the things that you said. You said you would try and that you would do the best you could when you said that we were friends again. I understood that everything isn't perfect between us but you sounded like you were trying. What happened?"

"I told you I would try...but that...that never meant that things between us would be alright. I told you exactly how I felt. You said how you felt and we both meant it. Things weren't written in stone."

Hermione was finished with listening to what she had to say.

"Where are you going Hermione?" Hary asked.

"I'm going to go find Sophie and Crookshanks they're hiding somewhere in the train. I need to find them and try to think...yeah I need to think about some things."

Hermione closed the door behind her as she started to walk off but after some thinking Harry went on after her insisting on finding out what was wrong with her.

"Hermione," Harry shouted after her.

"Yes, Harry." Hermione said her voice was remarkably calm. She kept on walking until she got to a compartment that was open and she walked in to see the chaos that was happening. Crookshanks and Sophie were chasing each other on the compartment floor as Hermione scooped up Crookshanks as he brushed near her legs.

"Naughty cat." she said as she held him.

"Don't just stand there pick up Sophie and let's go." Hermione snapped.

They walked back silently to their compartment.

"Hermione?" Harry asked quietly testing the waters asher mood had been up and down left and right the past hour.

"Yes Harry." Hermione said looking up from holding Crookshanks.

"Are you alright? You just seem... I don't know not yourself you just snapped at Ginny and have been changing moods like the colors of the rainbow lately. You would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?" Harry asked.

"Of course I would tell you if something was going on with me." Hermione started. Hermione raised her hand to his shoulder stopping him and forcing him to face her completely.

"The truth is I don't feel like myself maybe it's just a passing thing but something isn't right. I know me and you know me and I already knew something just isn't right with me right now. You confirming it though is what has me worried and its scaring me to death."

**A/N: I typed and thought of all of this today and felt in the modd for writing htis seriously long update. For those of you who don't know the beginning part in bold is part of the chapter that got deleted when my computer crashed. It's not the same thing and trust me not as good as the original but I think it makes up for it. Besides that tell me what you think should be wrong with Hermione. **

**a) Hermione is just overreacting and nothing is wrong**

**b) she could be pregnant or is worried about being pregnant.**

**c) everything with b. but she is actually pregnant i.e. side effects**

**d ) whatever else you can think of that I haven't thought of other than those listed above.**

**Until the next update.**

**Alexzangel **


	25. I don't believe

"Since when have you been feeling like this?" Harry asked.

"I don't know a week or two I guess."

"Isn't that a little long to feel wierd. What your passing off as wierd could be a serious problem. What happens if it's not just a little thing and every second is killing you."

"Harry I'm already scared! I don't need you literally breathing down my neck telling me I need to check up on it okay. I planned on doing that once we got to school...:Look around we're getting there aren't we."

"It just worries me."

"It worries me too but we can't do anything right now. Let's just go inside, sit down and relax."

"Okay... Are you planning on apologizing to Ginny?" Harry asked.

"No not really I haven't thought about it." Hermione told him opening the door.

"Why not? I thought that was you talking strangely because of how you feel."

"No that's my strangeness opening up unwantedly about how I REALLY feel. I wasn' t actually going to tell her but that's how I felt about the situation. I'm sorry if I hurt her feelings but I'm not going in there to say sorry about something I really meant."

"So no apologies." Harry asked

"No apologies."

Hermione opened the door to the compartment and sat back down silently stroking Crookshanks absently.

"Are you going to apologize to her?" Ron asked still holding Ginny as she cried.

"Not really." Hermione said trying her best to maintain her calm.

"What do you mea..."

"Ron just don't bother her about it okay. She's not feeling a hundred percent okay." Harry said before they started their usual fighting.

"What...is she pregnant?" Ron said.

Harry looked over at her shocked she had also turned her head and their thoughts seemed to be running on the same thoughts.

"I..."

"Shee..."

"But...I...can't be...you know pregnant...I just can't be..."

"Give me one good reason as to why you can't be." Ron said.

"I just can't it's impossible it's not possible for me to be you know..."

"So your saying that three...four...hell maybe five weeks ago that you two haven't had sex." Ron said.

"I'm not saying that you aren't right I'm just saying that it's impossible we have and had protection !" Hermione said not giving in to his logic.

"Yes, except for that one time." Harry said.

"What time are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"New Years remember I asked you about it and your exact words were screw it. I just want you."

"I forgot all about that." Hermione said now looking down at her fingers. " I guess it is possible but I still don't actually want to be."

"I thought that you said that you did." Harry said.

"Don't get me wrong I do. I know I do just that whole family thing. It's just too early overall. I mean we've been married what about six months I think that's a bit too soon. Then there's the aspect of the war. Do you really want to have to raise and care for a child in the time of war. It would be very hard. We could do it we are very capable of handling that it's just the timing is all wrong." Hermione said.

"Weren't you the one who said that there is no way of predicting that kind of thing."

"Of course I know that. I'm just saying. I'd be happy if I was pregnant trust me to that. It's just if I had the option of picking a time in which I would carry a child this time would be at the bottom of the list."

"I get it now and I feel the same way." Harry said.

"Thanks for agreeing now can I go to sleep I'm tired again." Hermione said as she stretched herself out leaning over onto Harry's lap. She adjusted herself and fell into a peaceful sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hermione wake up. I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey."

"What are we doing here?" Hermione asked.

"You never woke up coming back from the train. You were already sleeping and wouldn't wake up. You hit me a few good times so I ended up carrying you back here. We found the stone by the way."

"How? And why didn't you bring me?" Hermione said sitting up in the bed remembering that she was now back in their room.

"We couldn't bring you. You were sleeping like a rock that hits back if you touch it. As for how we basically went to visit Hagrid. He told us that Fang was let out hunting some days before and he picked up the stone. It was the same color as you showed us in the picture. Mind you it's scratched with teeth marks but I don't think that that affects it that much."

"I refuse to go to the hospital wing."

"You're going even if I have to take you there kicking and screaming."

"I don't want to go."

"You're going."

"What if I said that I believe I'm pregnant and just drop it. I don't want Madam Pomfrey to find out."

"I don't care if she knows but I do care about your health."

"I still don't want to go."

"Hermione I'm taking you right now. Either your going to walk with me normally or I'm going to carry you there."

"Okay...I'll go I just don't really like being there."

"I'll be there with you the whole way. I just want to know so if we need to start planning things to fit around a baby."

"I see your logic Harry. Come on let's go before I change my mind."

She walked out of the room and slowly walked the path to the hospital wing. She was regretting with each step her decision to let herself walk there. It would have been easier just to let Harry carry her and protest the whole way there. So much easier but in a way she wanted to know so she said nothing. The only question on her mind was How is Madam Pomfrey going to react to this?

"I see your back in the hospital wing again Ms. Granger. Do you enjoy your visits here?" Madam Pomfrey said while attending to another patient.

"Madam Pomfrey can we speak to you for a second?" Hermione said.

"You're speaking with me now!" Madam Pomfrey said tending to anothers cuts.

"No I mean in private to discuss something."

She stopped what she was doing and followed Hermione into her office.

"What is it Ms. Granger and be to the point I don't have time."

"I need a gynecological examination..." Madam Pomfrey looked at her wierd but she continued "...in particular the pregnancy test."

"You want me to what!" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I want you to perform the pregnancy spell that you told us about in fourth year when you gave us all the talk you know what I'm talking about."

She said nothing she was most likely in shock but never the less she performed the charm. It glowed a deep fuschia pink. Hermione knew that automatically that meant that yes she was pregnant. She didn't exactly jump for joy as she normally would of of course. The look that Madam Pomfrey had given her before scared her enough so she was treading lightly on the subject.

"You can go now." Madam Pomfrey said.

Hermione and Harry moved walked out of the hospital wing and eventually they were out of Madam Pomfrey's sight. Madam Pomfrey though had other plans she threw some floo powder into the fireplace and began talking animatedly with the Headmistress.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I feel different." Hermione said.

"How do you feel 'different'?" Harry said.

"I don't know. Maybe it's knowing that all of this is real and that we're not just depending on a maybe."

"See I told you that you would feel better if you went to her but you refused to go."

"I repeat what I said earlier I don't like being in the hospital wing unless completely necessary."

"Well I can honestly say you'll be there a lot more often now."

"What for?" Hermione said.

"I don't know maybe a thing called a check up or something like that. I don't even know if they have them here in the wizarding world but if they do I know I'm going to make sure you go to every single one."

"Are you trying to torture me."

"You see it as torture but I see it as help from a husband who cares."

"Thank you for caring but I can take care of myself with some help from you without help from Madam Pomfrey. I just don't feel completely comfortable trusting her with something so personal."

"You trust her with your life what are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"I'm talking about that sure I trust her with my life but are you willing to trust her with someone's who isn't even bigger than a mouse."

"For now let's just go back upstairs get dressed so I can eat. I'm super hungry."

"Okay I'm perfectly okay with that idea."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey Hermione, Harry how are things?" Ron said.

"Great." Hermione said getting her plate together. She took a bite of it and swallowed.

"What the hell are you eating?" Ron asked.

"It's a mixture of eggs, bacon, and the peanut butter and jam that ties it all together." Hermione smiled and took another bite.

"How can you eat that with a smile on your face when that doesn't even look right?" Harry asked.

"It tastes good though...do you want to try it she said holding out the plate to the both of them and letting them try a spoonful."

"It's very chunky." Harry said trying hard to say something that sounded positive but still not swallow it at the same time.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

Ron didn't say anything however he decided that he might try to feed it to someone else's animal when they weren't loToking but he also was considering the welfare of the pet. What he would do with he didn't know.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews that you gave me last chapter that was just amazing. Thanks for all the encouragement


	26. Scary Truths

They were all down at the pitch and Harry was still trying to explain to her how to run the match since she was commentating. Ron was up in the stands and also helping with the coaching. Everyone on the team including Eric and Erin insisted that he was the next slave driver of the century.

"So you are going to be up behind that podium and just saying what is going on in the game. You saw how it's done I don't get what you don't get about this you've seen Lee do it tons of times. It's really easy."

"Have you ever done it before?" Hermione asked looking straight into his face.

"No but I get what has to be done."

"Okay so if you know what has to be done will you go over again how do I change the score."

Harry walked with her into the stands and to the podium he had mentioned before.

"All you have to do is press this button and think of the amount of points you want to add or deduct. Whatever you do don't think the wrong number that's how the previous one got fired and we have you now. You can stay here and figure it out I have to go back and get the practice figured out. You'll be okay right?"

"I'll be fine just go get them ready for the game. Save them from Ron too he's being way to tough on the team. At this rate you might not have a team to go to the game they'll be so worn out."

"You have to admire his commitment."

"Commitment, obsession, psychotic, there's a line and I think he just about crossed it."

"As interesting as this is I have to go. I'll see you at dinner."

Hermione hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for helping me today.

"Your welcome."

Harry walked off and began to tell them the moves to make and their strategy. When he came over they could see the relief etched in their faces. He strategized with them telling of their mistakes in the first game that could be improved and their good sides so that they knew where they were in the team and what was expected in this next game. He also made sure that they understood that they were playing Hufflepuff not Slytherin. Neville was there too and all he really needed was a boost of confidence. Harry thought of telling him that he was the best keeper he had ever since but thought better not wanting to cause bad blood between himself and Ron.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione was busy herself examining the buttons on the podium.

"Okay so let's see." Hermione was talking to herself. "...what this button does."

She pressed it and the whole pitch lit up.

"I guess they used to have games in the night. I wonder what this one does."

She moved her fingers to the other one. She pressed it and instantly regretted it. A loud blow horn sound erupted and echoed through out the whole pitch.

"Sorry! I'm still learning how to use this thing." Hermione said apologizing to the team who had stopped their game in mid air to cover their ears from the blast.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they were getting ready to go to bed. Hermione turned in bed to talk to Harry.

"Harry what are we going to do?"

"Going to do about what?" Harry asked.

"Do when I get to about here? In about three months and we have five left in school" Hermione said letting known the fact that in a few months or a few weeks she would be starting to gain a lot of weight.

"Oh... I don't know. Don't the school robes cover that kind of thing?" Harry asked.

"Harry that's stupid. If my body's right here...but it extends to a different point I think people will notice."

"Isn't there some type of I don't know pregnancy robes." Harry said.

"No Harry. Of all the things that wizarding people make they don't make pregnancy clothes in the wizarding. Witches that are expecting are expected to where muggle clothes or just stick with their clothes. I could perfectly well do that but we wanted to keep this thing secret."

"Actually we agreed to let this come out naturally. I can't imagine a more natural way can you."

"Not really."

"At least it's all out in the open." Harry said.

"Yes, but there's a down side, Voldemort will come after me too...and then if you add every other girl that wants to be your girlfriend, married to you, or have your love child I'd basically be the most wanted person in the world." Hermione said.

"Your not serious are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm being dead serious." Hermione said before she fell asleep.

The next morning they headed downstairs to their classes which were pretty easy as it was their first day back from break.

"So Hermione are you, you know?" Ron asked.

"Yes and don't talk about it especially not here."

"I'm uncle Ron now."

"Shut up. You are no one's uncle especially my baby's." Hermione hissed.

They were currently in Transfiguration in which the lesson was basically over. The bell rang and everyone was trying to escape to head to lunch. Most were still recuperating from their vacation so they slept in and missed breakfast. So they were horse-eating hungry. Hermione was still packing up her stuff and Ron and Harry were waiting on her. She was about to go when Professor McGonagall called for her.

"Ms.Granger I need to speak with you about a matter concerning you and Madam Pomfrey?"

"Can we say this on the way to lunch because I'm starving?"

"Of course."

They exited her classroom and halfway through the trip to the Great Hall she began saying what she wanted to say.

"Ms. Granger are you aware that Hogwarts has a integrity to uphold. That we can't have pregnant girls running around our school."

"How did you know about that. I thought Madam Pomfrey was obligated to keep a healer patient confidentiality agreement."

"Though we have that here in the wizarding world that refers to places such as St. Mungoes not a school. She is obligated to report anything to the Headmistress and that being me I know about it. We have never allowed a pregnancy to go on in this school except one time. That will not happen again. I'm sorry but I ask of you to drop out of Hogwarts before I am forced to kick you out. I'm asking that you also tell me the name of the father so I can preceed to kick him out too."

Ron gulped loudly. He knew what was happening everything was unraveling right in front of him. They were currently right in front of the Great Hall doors.

"You can tell me after lunch in my office but as for you this is your last week at Hogwarts. She turned around cutting Hermione off from conversation but she was far from finished.

A/N: Well this chapter is the final chapter of something but I'm not going to say what. You just have to stick around and find out. You can guess but I doubt anyone's going to figure it out


	27. A True Gryffindor with Claws

**A/N: I know the last chapter was kind of a shocker. This chapter has a few more shockings in it. I apologize to the person that told me not to put anymore drama in it. I thought about killing of Hermione's baby actually I wrote it out. In the end though I changed my mind. Hurrah, and well all I can say is read it and review.  
**

They sat down at the table and Hermione was shaking seriously and was feeling bad. Everyone was digging in to the various dishes while she just remained there thinking.

"Hermione come on eat something?" Harry said after he noticed she didn't put anything on her plate.

"I'm not hungry. I refuse to eat until she lets me come back into school. She's not kicking you out either. Things were perfect and she comes with that bull telling me that I can't be in Hogwarts. I read those guidelines for Hogwarts. I've read them since I was in first year here at this school and unless they added something new five minutes ago there is no reason she is kicking me out. This is just her excuse to keep up the integrity of the school. Or what's left of it anyway."

"I still don't understand while your not eating. Your working yourself up for no reason. Just relax..."

"Don't tell me to relax Harry. She's about to boot you too she will find out. For all we know there's a spell out there that will be able to detect who the father is She finds out both our butts are out of here and what do we do then. We don't have Ron we need Ron in this war. Sure you think we can just replan things but we can't our plans have always included Ron and it'll always include Ron. Besides I wan't an education. If I don't have an education I won't get the career I want as an Unspeakable and you won't get yours as an Auror." She made sure he heard the first part but made sure the rest was in a whisper so nobody else could hear. She got her point across.

"You think that I want this your wrong. The point is why should I stick here for a career choice that I don't even know if I'm going to be alive to get. What if I die tomorrow? What's the point in fighting for something that you should just let go of?"

"The point is is that we tried. We tried and attempted for something so that everyone else in the future doesn't have to do the same thing. If you go down I'm going down with you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After lunch they headed towards the gargoyle as expected the gargoyle was already open so the could venture into her office. Ron wasn't there as he decided that this was something that he needed to take care of alone.

"So Ms. Granger I assume your here to tell me the name of the person that did this to you." McGonagall said over her desk.

"In a way...actually I'm here to tell you that I want you to let me back in."

"You have a week left what more do you want?"

"I want to stay here. This is my last year here so it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"I still don't want you in this school."

"What do you mean you don't want me here? I was one of your best students. Just because I did something that was shameful on your part doesn't mean that everyone is behind this one hundred percent. You know what Headmistress I admire you. You have the guts to lie in my face amd tell me that it's against school rules. I am not 100 stupid, I have read the school rules front and back almost as many times as I've read Hogwarts A History. Unless that rule was added 5 minutes before you told me this you can't do that. You can't invent a rule just so you can kick me out of school because it ruins your reputation as a teacher, headmistress, and whatever the hell you want to refer to yourself as."

Hermione was fixing to start laying into her again but then she felt this pain shoot through her stomach it was crippling as she sank to the ground Harry caught her and was very worried.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Do I look okay?" Hermione said sarcastically still holding on to her abdomen.

"I'm taking you to the hospital wing." Harry told her ignoring her remark.

He picked her up in a secure grip and carried her to the hospital wing at a jogging pace.

He told Madam Pomfrey what was wrong. He honestly had nothing against her except that they now knew that she had a big mouth.

She ran a couple of testing spells.

"Well you haven't eaten dinner like you should." Madam Pomfrey fixed her with a stern look. "Then on top of that your stress levels are way up. Higher than they should be especially at this stage. Your very lucky and you should realize it and not test your luck like that again. Eat something and then relax. Now out of here before I decide to keep you over night."

Hermione and Harry left the hospital wing together. After insisting and his irritating her so much she finally relented and let him carry her down to the kitchens to get something. She walked into the kitchens and asked them for a plate to take with her full of sheperd's pie.

"Thank you guys." Hermione said to them as she stepped out of the portrait hole.

She was carrying the plate when she peeked inside of it to just look until she looked at it with intensity. She took the fork she had seen on the side and dug into it wolfing it down.

"Hermione I thought you said you weren't hungry." Harry said watching her go. As she finished a minute later she said.

"I wasn't hungry but then the elves they gave me the food and it looked so...good and I just had to try a bite and it was even better so I had to finish the whole thing. That was really good I don't think I've ever been that fond of Sheperd's Pie. I don't even remember liking Sheperd's Pie."

"Well you like it now so eat it."

"I kind of already did." Hermione said showing him her empty dish.

"Well let's just go to classes...that is if you're up to it."

"Sure, I'm ready to go. What do we have right now. " Hermione asked.

"I think it's Transfiguration."

"Oh great...the last thing I need right now is McGonagall breathing down my neck for answers. You know what forget I ever said that I have an idea."

"Really and what does it involve." Harry asked on their journey to the classroom.

"It involves me staying for the rest of the year and long enough to commentate the game two weeks from now."

"Exactly what do you want for me to do?" Harry asked.

"Okay...this is the plan..." Hermione started.

The week flew by fast and Hermione kept on telling Harry, proding him and reminding him of what to say when to say it and make sure she keeps it calm when she's doing it. It was Friday afternoon and they headed to her office that wasn't by the Gargoyle. That's what the map was telling them about her where abouts. They thought about knocking but decided to just head on in.

"Headmistress I need to speak with you...again?"

"Is this about the arrangements for tomorrow because I assure you it will all run smoothly and no one will never know a thing."

"Professor McGonagall I know no one will know a thing about me leaving. That's because no one is going to see me leave because I'm not leaving. I refuse to leave this school. You'd have to have a team of Auror's move me from this school and you and I both know they have more important things to do. I have things to do that require the use of supplies here. Besides I can think of many others things that I can sue this school for that would ruin its reputatiotion. We're talking child endangerment because you have caused me to go to the hospital wing and stressing me out and then there's the lies that you told about the rules which are written down so I can classify that as falsifying documents."

"If you kick her out I'm going with her." Harry spoke up.

"...and when he does which students do you intend on having in this school. Most of the parents as you know only let their children remain here because Harry is here. Harry's the only one that they trust and when it happens you can say goodbye to the very little we already have here at Hogwarts."

"Hermione I hope you know I'm not against you on this." McGonagall said looking down.

"What do you mean that you're not against me your kicking me out of school." Hermione said starting to raise out of her chair.

"Hermione sit down and calm down you don't need the stress." Harry said resting his hands on her shoulders. She breathed a calming breath and sat back down.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said in a calmer tone.

"I mean that this is all the board of trustees of the school."

"Who does that include exactly?" Harry asked.

"It includes the Minister of Magic, his advisors mostly since the ones that were there originally were working with the Dark Lord."

" So your saying that that man who doesn't care about anybody but himself is in charge of if I get to stay in school or not. That' s not fair. Then you add his advisors and then I have a whole committee against me and if you don't I sue for the right to be here."

"I'm not against you here."

"So I can stay then."

"I have to go to the board and talk to some other people about the situation but no you can stay. Good Luck." Professor McGonagall said.

"Actually I'd appreciate if you kept this between yourself and the board instead of everyone. It's on a need to know basis and trust me no one needs to know. Honestly you shouldn't know, Madam Pomfrey shouldn't know, I should have just kept this to myself."

A/N: I'm going to stop right here and just post it already got the rest planned out so happy 4th of July  



	28. Unplanned Equals Chaos

Hermione walked downstairs the next morning. She had a headache but through it all she was happy that she was still here. She might still be kicked out there was always that chance. Everyone here at Hogwarts had that potential she figured.

"Hermione we called an emergency to discuss events for this year." Neville said the minute she walked in.

Hermione nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"Neville don't sacre me like that." Hermione said once she'd calmed down.

"Is Harry going to come to?" Seamus asked.

"Sure why not." Hermione said as she shouted for Harry to get downstairs.

"I'm up what do you want?" Harry asked appearing seconds later his hair sticking up at all ends.

"For one I want you to get dressed in something other than your boxers so we can have our unscheduled prefect meeting."

"But...It's Saturday..."

"Get up there and get back down here." Hermione said her eyes flashing dangerously.

Harry moved back upstairs not wanting to upset her more.

"I swear he's impossible sometimes." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"I'd deal with impossible to be in the same common room as him...Did you see that ass?" Parvati asked from the chair.

'Actually I did. I see it everyday you slut.' Hermione said to herself in her head.

"Neville where is the meeting?" Harry asked coming back downstairs and sitting on the couch.

"Here actually they should be here any minute."

"Why here?" Harry asked.

"Since both heads are here. We decided to have the meetings here and since both of you were sleeping...We originally wanted it in one of the classrooms."

"Well then lets go to one of the classrooms because I don't feel like going through the trouble of changing the passwords. It's a pain and then it's a long process."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Neville asked.

"We wait outside for all of them to arrive and then we take them to a classroom." Harry said.

So they all exited the common room through the portrait and waited for 20 minutes for the rest of the prefects.When they all arrived they went to an abandoned Muggle Studies classroom.

"So now that we're all here what did you call this meeting for?" Hermione asked.

"Well we wanted to ask the heads that being you two if we could have some type of activity month. You know how McGonagall is lately it'll be amazing if she lets us out for Quidditch we might as well forget Hogsmeade."

"What do you have in mind?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know we can have a movie month. Then all month could be free dress no robes." Mandy suggested.

"I like it." Hannah said.

Everyone else nodded their heads in approval. They turned to Harry and Hermione.

"What do you guys think?" Terry asked.

"Something tells me not to like it. I don't like it but if we have majority and Headmistress says you then we'll do it."

Everyone except her, Harry, and Justin raised his hand.

"Well it looks like you have your movie/free dress month..."

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"...but you have to get McGonagall to approve it."

"Why can't you do it?" Millicent asked.

"I'm not the one who wants it. She says yes I'll help plan it but I'd rather not. I have more important things to worry about at the moment. Besides I have my own issues with her and I'd prefer to speak to her as less as possible."

No one asked questions they just adjourned the meeting and went on with their usual Saturday rituals. Hermione was by the fireplace catching up on homework. About an hour later Seamus comes back with a smile on his face.

"What did Headmistress say?" Hermione asked.

"She said we can't have it next month but the month after next...she also told me to tell you that the boards are coming tomorrow to discuss something. What are they here for?" Neville asked. Hermione had already left though.

"Harry they're coming tomorrow!" Hermione started.

"No...They might not come until the afternoon."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After they got dressed and went to the Great Hall they were shocked. They walked into the Great Hall and it was transformed. It looked mothing like it did usually. It was like a stadium but all the students were there eating but looking baffled also. They kept on looking down into the center pit to see if something was going on to confirm exactly why the Great Hall was set up like it was.

"What in the hell happened here?" Hermione asked.

"I think we should ask him." Harry said pointing to where it bottomed out there was a group of people. They walked over to it and sat down.

"Good, I see you know what's happening today." Scrimgeour spoke up.

"Actually no I don't." Hermione said pretending to be nice hiding her anger.

"This is your trial." Scrimgeour's assistant. " I'm Kyle Kirtman."

He raised a hand to shake hers. Hermione eyed it reproachfully.

"I don't care who you are and I also don't want to shake your hand you wench. Furthermore, I am not going on trial."

"Yes, you are young lady. You violated a rule of this school." Scrimgeour said.

"You mean the one that's in your sick head." Hermione retorted.

"Can I talk to you about this?" Harry said controlling his temper.

"Sure, Mr. Potter, maybe you can control her."

He got out of his chair and Harry noticed that he was taller than Scrimgeour by just a bit. They walked to a corner of the Great Hall near the Great Hall near the doors

"Now Mr.Potter..."

"I'm not one of your toys and I'm not one of your manipulations so don't push me around. I'm not talking about this here...so outside."

Scrimgeour didn't move a muscle before Harry grabbed him and forced him outside.

"What do you want?" Harry growled. "You must want something!"

"I want for you to side with me in this war."

"Are you out of your bloody mind? I wouldn't side with you then and I won't side with you now. I told you I'm not someone to mess around with. You chose the right one to mess with because I promise you. You mess with me, Hermione, Ron, or anyone associated with them I set you equal to Voldemort. I don't like you one bit and I'm telling you this for the last time. Now drop it before I do something both Hermione and I will regret."

Harry was furious and it was shown in the tone of his voice. It was pretty loud considering that it could be heard through the oak doors. Scrimgeour walked out of the Entrance Hall back into the Great Hall. Everyone was silent as they had heard what Harry said. Those that weren't frightened shocked.

"Meeting is adjourned." Scrimgeour said into his wand microphone. He reverted the stadium back into the Great Hall as it was supposed to be and his advisors left.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione whispered. "That sounded a little threatening though."

"Who says that I didn't mean it."

"That's sweet that you would have done that for me."


	29. What You Taught Me

**A/N: I remember when I wrote that chapter that someone asked me if that was the ending of the secret. You know when I said Hermione might get kicked out of Hogwarts in the story. Well that didn't happen where everyone expected it to happen. It actually happens right about now...I know very evil.**

"Good morning everyone and welcome to the second Quidditch game of the year. It should be interesting we have Hufflepuff against Gryffindor. We wish luck to both teams. Madam Hooch is on the field now setting the rules of the game with the Captains of both teams. Hufflepuff Captain is Lana Chute and Gryffindor Captain is Harry Potter."

As down on the pitch Madam Hooch was doing the usual shaking of hands ritual between the coaches and considering they had no spite it was a very warm occasion. They really didn't care who won.

"And they're shaking hands...and they're still shaking hands...for the love of Merlin get the game started and stop shaking hands."

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"We're here for a Quidditch game aren't we?" Hermione said over the microphone shaking her head.

"Now the teams are pulling out we see the Hufflepuff players out Vanessa and Carly are the beaters, Delila , Violet, and Melissa are the chasers, their keeper is Doug, and seeker Travis. From Gryffindor we have beaters Eric and Erin, chasers Bridget, Rebecca, and Diana the keeper Neville and seeker Harry Potter. Let the match begin."

It was an easy match full of surprises. Especially since the podium happened to be close to were the Slytherins chose to sit. They sat there and during the match would make jeering comments towards her recapturing of the match events. She was hungry a few let minutes later so she conjured up some noodles in a cup and dug her fork into it taking a break to report the goal saved by Neville as the score was no 120-80 with Gryffindor in the lead.

"Why did they let a mudblood cover a match that is not where she belongs. It's not exciting and they let the bookworm do it" A Slytherin spoke up. Hermione walked over to him and dumped the noodles over his head.

"The game exciting enough for you now?" Hermione asked turning back to the game.

The game was getting close towards the end it was now tied 130-130 and they were waiting for the game to end.

"Will someone please end this game now so I can sit down because my feet are killing me. I know my T-Shirt says 'Seekers Rock' but one of you will really rock if you end this game now. I'll also have your undying gratitude." Hermione pleaded into her wand.

Someone must have granted her wish because the next second she's saying the sentences

"Harry Potter has seen the Snitch. He dives and...he captures the snitch Gryffindor wins. I can officially back down from here and never do this again. It was a great game though. It was fun hitting that person with the noodles."

"How much fun?" Harry asked behind her. She was startled at first but she quickly got over it.

"Very fun but not as awesome as watching you catch the Snitch."

"So who's your favorite seeker?" Harry grinned.

"Are you mocking me?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe." Harry said playfully twisting her hair. "...but you said that whoever caught the snitch would be your favorite seeker."

"I'm sorry I have no idea what your talking about Potter."

"Ahhh...but you forget that's your name too so you could be talking about yourself."

"But you forget that people still think my last name is Granger you dolt."

"No," Ron spoke up coming near them on both sides wrapping his arms around both their shoulders so that he was in the middle. "You're both dolts and gits or whatever you want to call it because one your talking about this here. Two Hermione you left your wand on and its a microphone that echoes around the whole pitch soo..."

"Do you think that they'll buy that this was a plot to introduce the month of free dress/ movie month?" Harry asked.

"Harry even Crabbe and Goyle aren't that thick...No one's that thick."

"I think you should turn off the spell before you say something else you don't want someone to here like..."

"We get it Ron?" Harry and Hermione said simultaneously.

"No you don't. Not truly you see this is the Slytherin side so Crabbe and Goyle are here on this side."

"I'm not afraid of them or anything. I called them thick enough when I put that potion into their cauldron cakes and they ate it and we..."

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted.

"Sorry."

She grabbed Harry's wand out of her back pocket and tapped it against her tip and turned off the speaker on the wand.

"...And you see what happens when you don't teach me properly, Harry."

**Leave a review on your way out **


	30. Aftermath

A/N: Well some of this is Hermione's thoughts they are in italics.

_Ron was actually smart he stopped us from going further. We could have gone on and on with our flirting and revealed things that 1: Teachers shouldn't know about you._

_2: That you don't want your classmates to know._

_That also makes me wonder at times is it really flirting if your married. Never mind my point is I could have let loose the ultimate secret...our baby. Sure marriage and baby to me are equal but I find the need to protect the baby even though I'm barely two months now. I already think that 3 is obvious._

_3: Saying things that could make you not look at anyone in the face ever again. That you can't dare voice your opinions on._

_I have been in those situations before many times. I'm in one of those situations right now. I will continue to be in them also with Harry by my side. We keep each others' secrets and that is the only thing right now keeping me that inch above sanity._

_Above all else I do the one thing that I can think of to remain calm...just breathe in and out...relax and remember a whole pitch full of people are watching me...is it getting hot in here or is it just me?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hermione are you okay?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine it's just...we need to get away from here...people are staring and its just kind of creeping me out."

"Are you going into shock?" Harry asked.

"No, I just need to relax...and you need to go...um...get changed...yes, go get changed...and me and Ron will meet you in the Gryffindor common room."

Harry started to walk off before she decided something."

"Can you bring some cookies too?" Hermione asked.

Ron started to walk in the direction of Harry but Hermione pulled him off towards the castle.

"I need you to come with me. I need someone to talk to."

"Sure."

Hermione waved her wand and a cookie dropped in her hand.

"Why did you ask Harry to get you some cookies then?"

"One it gives us time to think and reflect. Two my magic hasn't exactly been ol' reliable lately. The things I've been summoning for transfiguration look right but if you actually test it, it doesn't work or taste right."

"Let me see that." Ron said snatching the cookie from her. He bit it and spit it out.

"I don't know how you eat that."

"If your hungry enough you'll eat just about anything." Hermione said

Harry came back a few minutes later in muggle clothes and tossed Hermione a bag of still warm cookies.

"Thanks sweetie." Hermione said. "Let's go."

Harry gave her a weak grin and followed her to Gryffindor tower. Everyone was currently in Gryffindor Tower. They tried to get back to their own portrait in the tower secretly. They tiptoed the whole way but were caught off guard by Neville calling them.

"Hey guys. Are you coming over to celebrate?" Erin asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to go upstairs I don't think everyone down here is that welcoming." Harry said.

"Then are you coming Hermione." Dean asked.

"Ummm no I have some things that I need to take care of with these too first." Hermione added.

"We all know there's no need to hide." Parvati said.

"What are you talking about?" Neville asked.

"She's talking about that while everyone was at the pitch and the team was changing they revealed the fact that they were married." Lavendar said.

"You two got married! Congrats." Neville said.

"Your the first ones to say that. I have no idea what the big deal is." Harry said.

"Okay we know what the big deal is. Just think of it like this. I'm not available and Harry's not available. Include the fact that we are dating and that I 'happen' to have the same last name as him."

"We're still your friends. We'll always be your friends nothings changed that much."

"I can't believe that I hit on somebody's husband. Does that make me a slut?" Parvati asked.

"I called you one and yes I believe you did." Hermione responded still looking down into her cup of water.

"Here Hermione." Neville tried to pass her a butterbeer.

"Uh...no thanks I'm good I have water."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day there was classes. It was also rumored that in classes they were to have team projects. It was true and they were currently getting paired in class. The objective was to create a new charm. It involved a lot of research and thought.

"You will have to think about what you want the spell to do. It has to be useful to you in some way in real life. You will have to research spells similar to what you're trying to do, magical force, and wand movements. This will be easier on you if you've had Arithmancy classes. Seeing as only three of you have done that in the seventh year and two of them are not in this class it will be harder. Also due is a report on how the spell works. It must be worthy of one of your spell books...Yes, Weasley even the length." Flitwick said cheerfully

"What about groupings?" Parvati asked.

"Good question, ten points to Gryffindor. By the way I will assign them."

Everyone groaned. He paired everyone up as Hermione and Harry landed together for the project.

"By the way the project is due Wednesday! Good Luck!"

Everyone looked at him like he was out of his mind. Wednesday was the next day and they had him first thing in the morning. On top of all their other class work and studying for the final NEWTS. It was extremely stressful just to imagine the work they would have to do tonight.

"Professor Flitwick. We can't possibly get this done on top of everything that other professors will assign."

"Yes, you will this is your last yeare here. It's obviously the most demanding. Welcome to NEWT year students face it."

They were already beyond stressed and it was only 15 minutes.

"Since it's supposed to be something that we can use we should do something with a horcrux. We already have enough research on them so it would be very simple."

"What do you want hte spell to be like?" Harry asked.

"A mixture of Accio..."

"...then maybe add some type of destruction spell." Harry added.

"That would be very useful."

"We'll need a powerful accio then and it combines with the destruction spell and we're done."

By the time they set aside time for the library class was over.

"Who did you get paired with Ron?" Harry asked.

"I got Susan. She's nice but I don't know her that well." Ron said

"You can use this time to get to know her."

"It's all good since lunch is now!" Ron said.

"Are you always thinking of food?" Hermione asked shaking her head.

"Don't give me that crap. Don't think I don't notice every five minutes your asking for something to eat or snack on. Or if we're at the table in the Great Hall having two helpings."

"Are you implying that I eat to much food?... Or that I eat more than you."

"Yes."

"You know what Ron. Do you know how insensitive you can be sometimes. Your eating for yourself while I'm eating for two people. Your not there either when I'm in a lavatory five times a day sick to my stomach until I have nothing left. Harry is right there and he worries about me so he has no qualms about going down to the kitchens to get me something to 'snack on' as you call it. So what it could be a whole sub sandwhich the point is I'm still hungry and I'm not about to let you tell me how you think I should and shouldn't be."

"I'm sorry." Ron said.

"You're not sorry. Don't look me in the face and call me sorry when you're not sorry and I know it.

Suddenly she didn't feel in the mood for the Great Hall. She just went to the kitchen asked Dobbwy for a big plate of whatever they were serving down there and set to work on the project. Harry came back a few minutes later and helped with the work.

"So in theory if we maximize both spells and combine them with a new wand movement we get Acronomia." Harry said.

"We call it that. I have no idea what it really means but it's a combination of the two original spells we used to combine it. The two spells cancel each other out at certain points though because accio is calling it to you and destructo is telling it to move apart..."

"The casting spell is destraccio. So it summons desired item after you make the wand movement..."

"...which is to draw the desired item out with your wand. After said item is conjured it errupts immediately."

"So we're done!" Harry asked.

"Not really we just have to decide who's going to present it. It takes an awful amount of magic to do it." Hermione said as she looked upwards towards the ceiling in questioning.

"Harry, I think you should do it." Hermione said finally.

"Why? It's not even tested."

"I've checked and rechecked it. It's practically fool proof. There is no possible error that could happen if you do it. I on the other hand...I don't know if I already told you this but I know I told Ron...my magic hasn't exactly been doing as it's supposed to. Sometimes most of the time it does and acts normally. Then there are these lapses where it does these wierd things. Imagine me in front of the entire class casting a spell that's supposed to destroy something knowing that it can perfectly well go the other way. Defense Against the Dark Arts is different we are already padded for mistakes made when learning a spell. It would be extremely fishy if all of a sudden we come in with padding. The first thing they would ask is 'what's it for?'"

"Fine I'll do it. You have to promise that if anything goes wrong with this spell that you'll catch me."

"Harry you don't even have to ask me that. I'd be there in a second."

A/N: Well this is the next chapter. I think that at some point I'll either have to end this story and start a sequel or have to change the title of the story I know that for sure thought that this story will hopefully not go over 40 chapters. That is just wayyyy to long.


	31. There are So Many Ways

**A/N: Well this chapter is kind of fast paced speeding up certain events to get past a month in one chapter. I will give you a hint Hermione has the baby at Hogwarts but its after she and Harry graduate. I doubt anyone can figure it out but you can try.**

"I can't believe you two got eight O's." Ron asked.

"You don't think we're capable." Harry asked.

"Highly...but considering it was a two O assignment."

"We don't have to do 3 other assignkents then?" Harry asked.

"No, you do Hermione will make sure of that!" Ron said.

The smile on their faces dissappeared.

"You know Ron yesterday was uncalled for." Harry said.

" I realize that."

"No, you don't, you see Hermione's very sensitive about what she does eat, what she doesn't eat. And finally what kind of creeps me out what she regurgitates."

"Somehow I think that I don't want to know."

"I think you should. She's very and I mean very self concious about her size lately. So basically when you told her about her eating habits you insulted her beyond belief."

Harry shook his head.

_He will never get it. I know that Ron is sometimes not the smartest person. I'm not the smartest person either and maybe I shouldn't be thinking about Ron like this. I think that considering that he has a sister and he was around when she was born he should know how his mother got. Then again Mrs.Weasley is this all around nice person and probably didn't have any type of mood swings. But...he lives with two girls and should know what to and what not to say around them...or maybe he just finds pleasure in making Hermione feel bad._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So how's the planning for the activity month going." Hermione asked sitting down on the couch.

"Well, I figure we use the Great Hall for the movie since its already the largest. Just transform the tables into a bunch of pillows or something. The movie thing I have no idea."

"I've got that covered already." Hermione said.

"Really so what's the plan?" Harry asked.

"Well they don't really have movies here so I figure I bring my laptop from home and summon a magical projector. Of course I'll need to have someone make the computer magically enhanced. Since I already needed clothes from mum. I asked her to pack that and some DVD's since I have plenty."

"Why isn't that stuff at our house?" Harry asked.

"I just left it there as we really only brought our clothes and some personal stuff and I didn't really need it at the time."

"If we have it all planned what is left to do?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked him in the eye and leaned forward to kiss him.

"This is what we do!" Hermione said as she leaned back in.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a week later and a week before the Activity month began.

"What is that?" Hermione asked pointing to this gigantic box that was at the foot of the Gryffindor table.

"I don't know why don't we go check it out." Harry said.

She looked at it and noticed that it had her and Harry's name on it along with her mother's name.

"It's ours Harry." Hermione said.

"I see that why don't you open it." Harry said as he examined it. Hermione took out her wand and started to mutter the spell before she remembered and handed Harry her wand and he performed the spell. She looked down into it.

"Patricia really knows how to shop!" Harry said as he probed into it.

"There were bags, shoes, lots of shirts, jeans and shirts. It was just a lot."

"Well she can definitely picked out some good movies here too. Is that what I think that is?" Hermione said looking at the DVD looking thing he had picked up.

"Your mother sent us a birthing tape. That's very nice but too early to be thinking about that or to be looking at it...Wow I see some bootleg movies in here I see Click and Over the Hedge. Can we show these?" Harry asked shocked and looking inbetween everything.

"Yes we can show those movies there is no penalty here. Can you shrink this and put in your pocket?"

Harry placed it into his pocket and they sat down to eat.

"So what'd you guys get?" Neville asked.

"Just some movie stuff I asked for from a source." Hermione said vaguely.

"Interesting so what movies do you have?"Neville asked.

"Your going to have to wait until next week to find out Neville." Hermione said grinning at him over her tea.

"Harry you do know how to put magic into objects right?" Hermione asked looking over at him. "You didn't do it already did you?"

"How can I hook up something that hasn't shown up until this morning. I've only seen it a few seconds ago."

"You don't have to yell at me you know."

"I wasn't yelling at you...So I raised my voice you don't have to be all tetchy about it." Harry said resuming his meal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The following week was the week of the opening. They met with McGonagall before breakfast and she suggested that they go with procedure so there was no confusion later on. They went to the Great Hall and began their speech

"Well guys I see we're all out of our robes. It'll be like this for the rest of March so get used to it. We have a few rules to run by you. We have our plans but we had to talk it over with McGonagall to ensure safety measures." Harry spoke up.

"Right so first and second years will have to stick with PG...I know I would have let you in but McGonagall says no. On top of that there will be no R movies except for the seventh years and that's at the end of the month." Hermione started before she was interrupted

Some of them cheered and the rest of them just flat out didn't care.

"Last minute though we have planned a co-ed sleep over so be prepared for that. You remember how it was done the other year and for those of you who don't talk to someone that you think knows. First and . years yours starts at 6:00 immediately after dinner and the rest follows at 8:00. You can come and see them both if you want all rules apply."

She was about to walk off before Professor McGonagall reminded her of the other abbouncement she wanted made.

"...Oh yeah...the last thing is for the sleep over in the Great Hall that's you know co-ed." Headmistress had stated bluntly what she wanted but she couldn't bring herself to say that in front of the crowd. She found the easiest way to say it to let them know what she meant but not actually have to say it.

"Okay so none of us are stupid right...At least I hope not...If you think you are go get the help you so desperately need...Besides that my point is we're all boys and girls...we get to that age where we have drives...okay wrong...not what I wanted to say...Harry finish it."

"Okay so point blank is we're boys there will be girls don't do anything that we wouldn't...okay not that either just don't do anything stay at the opposite ends of the room if you have to." Harry himself was flustered.

"I swear they just put us up there to watch us squirm. We do that quite lovely." Hermione said.

"You were funny though!" Harry said encouraging her.

"No what's really funny was watching you say your sentence or lack there of."

"Tonight's going to be interesting." Harry said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So guys this your official welcome to the beginning of movie night's the first and second years already saw Over the Hedge bootleg. Don't tell anyone though we don't need that getting around to the Professors." Hermione told them.

"Well tonight we have the options between Stick It, Bring it On 2, and Mr.& Mrs. Smith. Also before you choose popcorn is set up over there. This is the true muggle experience here. So what's your choice?" Harry asked.

There were many murmurs before they all shouted different things but more clearly they heard Mr. & Mrs. Smith.

"Okay I think we heard Mr&Mrs.Smith so that's what we're going to watch. Get your stuff now because I'm very particular about how I watch my movies I'm not afraid to chuck you out...So enjoy!"

Hermione went to the back of the room picked up a pretzel and hit the button on the projector that started the movie and blew out all the candles in the Great Hall. The movie was done about two hours later and everyone was shocked.

"That was the best movie ever." a student could be heard saying.

"That was your only movie ever. There are no movies in the wizarding world."

"Right."

They quickly transformed the tables back for breakfast the next morning and went back.

"I think that went very well." Harry said.

"I think it was also. It also gave me a very good idea."

"I'd really like to know what that is!" Harry said.

"You'll find out tomorrow in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

_Defense Against the Dark Arts whatever she's thinking about can't be good._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Hermione." Lupin responded over their assignment.

"I was wondering whether we were ever going to do sword fighting in this class. I know its not exactly magical but this is _Defense Against the Dark Arts._"

"I see your point I was planning on spending the class covering hynids but I guess we can change subjects. Everyone up out of your seats."

All of the desks were up against the wall and there were swords in everyone's hand.

"Now let's go over the basics:

1. It's not like dueling so you don't bow to your opponent.

2. There is not really a way that I can teach you. You just have to fall get injured and learn from your mistakes.

_He just said fall didn't he. Damn what happens if Hermione cuts herself while we're sword fighting. That's it I refuse to fight her I won't be responsible for hurting her or the baby. I don't think I could take that._

"Harry...Where you listening?" Hermione asked waving her hands in his face. "We're partners."

She drew her sword and was in a stance ready to fight. She waited for him for a minute before she stood up straight once again placing it back in it's sheath.

"What's up?" Hermione asked worry etched in her face.

"I'm not going to hurt you Hermione. I'm not going to chance it."

"That's really sweet but really this isn't about us this is about classes. I'm not scared to fight you so why don't you fight me."

"You know damn well while I won't do it." Harry said.

"This is a war. If there's any other way of learning how to defend yourself I should learn how to."

"You won't really need it though." Harry said sheepishly.

"Why is that...Oh your kicking me out of fighting in the war because of my "condition". Sometimes I understand my limitations but you drive it to the point of insanity. It's not dangerous."

"That's a lie."

"So your calling me a liar now?"

"I didn't say that..."

"But you implied it..."

"Enough you two. I want a demonstration instead of hearing you two bickering. Starting now."

Hermione raised her wand back into position while Harry after hesitation raised his too. They weren't actually going to jab it at each other more of a catch each other of gaurd. It was really tough because their swords were almost always met in a scraping sound. It went on like that before Hermione slipped against the slipper flooring and lost her footing. She still kept her ground however fighting against the pressure of his sword bringing her down but still rising up at the same time. It took a lot of energy from both sides and eventually she surrendered breathing heavily.

"Told you, you can't do this...actually you can but it's not safe. We were just catching each other off gaurd and you slipped. Death Eaters and Voldemort aren't afraid to fight you for real. They will hurt you as it's incredibly sharp and they won't be afraid to jab you right in the middle. What can you do besides...still?"

"I can brew potions and that's still useful!" Hermione brightened up.

"See you can still help!" Harry said.

A/N: I know this chapter is not one of my absolute favorites. This is probably a filler like chapter but mind you not an actual filler.


	32. Thanks for reading

Well I'm sorry to say that this is the end of this story. I know this is not the ideal ending but this will go on to the sequel which I do plan to write. I would like to thank all of you who read this story and more importantly thank all of you who took the time to review. I don't know when the sequel will be up but it will definetly be there in less than a month. Once again thanks for reading.

**Alexzangel **


	33. And It continues, somewhere else

Well I've posted the first chapter of the sequel. For those of you who don't know it's called

**What We Keep Inside**

I can't exactly put the summary that I would like so here it is:

Harry and Hermione have been through a lot in such little time. Getting engaged then married in less than a month. They then head of to school where they head off on seperate adventures. Sure Voldemort doesn't do a lot last time but it's nothing compared to what he lashes out now in the final months as the prepare for battle. Then on marriage aspects they're all happy things are working out great but with all of these changes happening does that mean that their marriage does to ( i promise it's nothing bad it's for the better:). Then there is the aspect of the baby. They don't know anything about them, how to care for them, including the fact that Hermione's worried that Voldemort will find some reason some way to snatch everything that she has gained(love) right from under her.

I hope you like it


End file.
